Sonic X 2: Mobius
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: It has been two months after Sonic and the others had gone home. Emily Bridgestone is getting used to a quiet life without them, but fate has other plans. Emily and Silver soon discover their worst enemy is preparing to destroy Mobius and other worlds if not stopped. WARNING: Christian themed! Christian items and sayings are used and characters come to Christ.
1. Something Unexpected

Chapter 1: Something Unexpected

_Dear Journal._

_I thought I should start a journal. Knuckles and the Chaotix invited me to stay here on Angel Island with them. How could I refuse? Angel Island has been the closest thing to home since I've been rescued from Eggman._

_It has been a year since we left Earth and Emily. I hope she's doing alright and I hope she's healed from that wound. Espio had said she was healing faster than he had first expected, so I'm pretty sure she's alright._

_I know this entry was kinda short, but I'm tired and I start helping out around the island tomorrow. We'll see how it goes._

* * *

Silver put away his journal and lay back in his platform bed that was more like a narrow loft in the bedroom, Silver liked it, he felt more secure in there. Knuckles and the Chaotix had built an upstairs bedroom for him so he was a permanent resident of the island. His new room consisted of a tall dresser, a bookshelf filled with books he borrowed from Knuckles, a desk and a latter leading to his elevated bed. There was a trap door in a corner of the room where he entered and left the room.

Silver sighed as he looked out his window at the stars. It was somewhat lonely on the island nowadays. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream had gone back to Knothole to help the Freedom Fighters get through winter and Rouge and Shadow had gone back to G.U.N Headquarters. All who were left was Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Silver.

Knuckles had moved the island south to warmer climates so the vegetation wouldn't wither and so the island residents didn't freeze. Silver had never seen snow before, he hoped he would get a chance to see it.

Silver turned over and turned out his bedside light. He lay in the dark with his blankets covering him as far as his hips. He closed his eyes as he slipped one hand under his pillow and the other rested on top half hiding his face. As he drifted off, his mind wandered back to Earth, the first morning he spent in Emily's living room, playing the Wii with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. Within minutes, Silver was sound asleep.

* * *

I was out riding my horse, Izzy. It was fall again; the sun was shining brightly with a crisp feeling in the air as Izzy and I got ready for a ride. I liked to ride bareback; the feeling of Izzy moving beneath me was an amazing feeling. Izzy and I rode through field after field, enjoying the warm sunlight. It was August, my favorite month. When days where warm and the same temperature as the night.

By the time I got back to my friends barn, the day was starting to get hot. I had already cleaned the stalls so all I had to do was unsaddle Izzy and go home. I dismount and think of Sonic and the others. It was hard to believe it was only two months since they left. I wished they were still here so I could show them how to ride Izzy, I knew Silver or Shadow would have liked that. I wondered how they were doing. Thinking of Silver reminded me of the wound I got protecting him. It still hurt at times, but at least I could still ride. My parents and siblings were the only ones who knew about my gunshot wound, because I never told anyone about my adventure with Sonic and the gang.

"Hey, how did she do?" Asked my friends' mom, Beth, pulling me back to my duties.

I look at her and smile. "She did great. I even got her up to a lope today."

"Well good," Beth said. "Now I got things here, you head home."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Darn sure," Beth replied. "Your dad told me you were working on getting into an art collage. Now go get that portfolio done."

"Yes, ma'am." I said, grabbing my favorite shoes from the tack room and walked to the labarum. "Later, Beth!"

"Later!" Beth called from the barn.

I wave at her and start the car. I got my license last month and I've been driving more often now. It was hard to believe I was so scared to get behind the wheel only last fall.

I drive away remembering how Tails had fixed up the labarum so it would work off of a chaos emerald. But since they left, the labarum ran on a power crystal from Angel Island, making this the most gas efficient car in the world, seeing it no longer worked on gas.

I decide to take a short cut through the forest and take a right. This forest reminded me of Angel Island. I could have sworn driving through this place I could hear each of their voices. Suddenly, the muffler popped and the engine died. I roll my eyes and pull over. I get out and pop the hood to see what was going on. Tails had shown me how to fix it if something went wrong while I was helping him work on it. I take the crystal that Knuckles gave me to replace the emerald out of the engine and examined it. It looked fine.

As I put it back, I suddenly feel the chaos fields rise. This only happened when Shadow was Chaos Controlling to somewhere nearby. It was weird that I would be feeling it now. "Chaos control?" I asked aloud. "Why the heck-"

I didn't finish my question because a bright light surrounded me and my back felt tighter than when I was captured by Eggman. I closed my eyes and curled into a fetal position until it was over.

Next think I knew the feeling was replaced with severe cold. I open my eyes and found myself in the middle of a forest, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a snowstorm. To say it plainly, I was in the middle of trouble.

A cold wind blew, making me cringe and shiver. "Oh, CRUD!" I shouted at the blowing snow. "How d-do I find m-myself in these situations s-so easily?"

I was wearing my favorite short-sleeved shirt and didn't have a jacket or anything. Another breeze blew, forcing me to find shelter. I tried to activate my shoes, but the chaos control seemed to have shorted them out along with my touch. I walked for who knows how long, wandering aimlessly in this forest until I tripped and fell. The snow was biting cold against my skin, but I couldn't stop now. I couldn't get back to my feet so I forced myself to crawl. The cold soon worked its way into my joints, forcing me to stop and lay in the snow.

'Who knew it would end like this.' I remember thinking to myself. 'I thought I would live longer than this. I had hoped to see Sonic and the others again. How is my family going to take this?'

Suddenly, a shadow fell over me. I force my eyes open to see a very tall shadow with two yellow lights towards the top. A red light flooded my vision for a second then the thing picked me up with miserably cold, hard arms.

"Sh-Shadow…" I remember whispering before darkness engulfed me

* * *

Shadow was moving through frozen forest with speed and silence. Eggman has been laying low since they came back from Earth; this often made Shadow edgy. When he felt anxious he often went out for a walk just to clear his mind.

Suddenly, his comlink chimed. Shadow stopped and opened it. "Shadow here,"

"Shadow," Came the metallic voice of his team mate Omega.

"Found an organic life form twenty-five kilometers from GUN HQ." Omega replied. "Classified Human, female, late teens. Suffering from stage four hypothermia."

"Take her to GUN infirmary." Shadow ordered. "And why are you calling me?"

"She knows your name." Omega replied. "Perhaps she knows you."

Shadow closed his eyes in annoyance. He didn't like it when his walks were interrupted. "I'll meet you back at HQ in twenty minutes."

"Affirmative." Omega replied and ended the call.

Shadow sighed and walked back to headquarters. It may have been just another fan girl who got herself lost to find him. It happened once in a while during the summer, but never during the winter.

In twenty minutes Shadow was back in HQ, walking through the bland light grey halls of GUN. He got an occasional salute from the other Agents around him. He made his way to the infirmary and met Omega by the door.

"The doctors have already looked her over." Omega reported. "They have her in a pressurized tube to raise her core temperature back to normal."

"Can I see her?" Shadow asked.

Omega nodded and opened the door for him. Shadow walked in stopped dead in his tracks as he looked inside the pressurized tube. Inside lay a human girl with auburn colored hair that was slightly darker because of melting ice. Her wet shirt had been removed and replaced with a white tee shirt. From her waist down she was covered with a blanket. Shadow recognized the face of the human almost immediately. It was the face the girl that showed him kindness while he, Sonic and the others stayed on the planet Earth only a month ago.

It was Emily Bridgestone.

He stepped forward and put a hand on the glass. What was she doing here? How did she get here? A doctor came forward and looked her with Shadow. "Do you know her, Agent Shadow?"

"She's a friend of mine." Shadow said. "How long until she recovers?"

"She's taking the treatment very well," The doctor said. "And recovering faster than most other humans. At this pace, I'd say she'll be back on her feet by tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Thank you doctor." Shadow said.

The doctor nodded and walked away to see to his other patients. Shadow watched Emily as she slept. Was this how others saw Shadow while he was in stasis?

Suddenly, she started to twitch and shiver. At first Shadow was afraid it was a seizure, but then her eyes slowly started opening and looking around. There was panic in those brown eyes.

"Em," Shadow said, tapping the glass.

I look over at him and I feel myself start to calm down, but my body was shivering uncontrollably. "Sh-Sh-Shadow." I said. "W-what are y-you doing h-h-here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Shadow replied. "Omega found you in the snow not far from GUN HQ. Right now you're in GUN's medical unit. You had hypothermia. You're very lucky Omega found you."

"Wait," I said. "GUN? I-I'm in M-Mobius?"

Shadow nodded. "I'll ask questions after you've rested. Now, go back to sleep, you're safe here."

I nod. I was tired. Shivering like this always did make me tired. I wasn't sure if I liked it in GUN HQ, but I knew I could trust Shadow. I close my eyes again and fell back to sleep.

When I awoke, I found myself in a comfortably warm bed with loose covers. I heard breathing at my side and open my eyes on high alert. I look around to see Shadow asleep in the chair in a corner. How long had he been there? And how did I wind up on Mobius? Sure seeing Shadow felt good, but I couldn't help but wonder how I got here.

Suddenly, I heard clanking sounds. I turn to see a very large robot enter my room. I froze. I knew a lot about Sonic X, but there was never a robot! My thoughts turned to Eggman's creations, his attempt to capture me and use my abilities to gather the chaos emeralds. I felt myself shiver.

"No need for alarm," The robot said, trying to lower his voice so not to disturb the sleeping Shadow. "I am Shadow's team mate in GUN. My identity is Omega-123. But many here refer to me as Omega."

I just stare at Omega, still not sure about him.

"I was the one who found you twenty-five Kilometers from GUN Headquarters." Omega continued. "I had run every possible file to find your identity, but found nothing."

"Umm…." I said, not sure what to say.

"Hey, what are you doing in here, Omega?" Said a voice in what I'd call a Vegas-show-girl accent.

I look around as Rouge walks in. We stare at each other for a moment before Rouge's eyes light up. "Hey, hon! Long time no see."

"Same to you Rouge." I said as she walked over and we embrace like old friends. "How have things been?"

"Boring," Rouge replied. "Eggman hasn't turned up for a while and it has us all on edge."

"Rouge," Omega said, taking a step forward. "Do you know this unit?"

"I sure do, Omega." Rouge said. "Omega, meet Emily Bridgestone. She helped Shadow and me while we were on Earth a while back. Em, this is Omega-123. He's Shadow's and my partner and a fellow GUN Agent."

Now that I knew that Omega was a friend of Rouge's and Shadow's, I offer the robot a hand to shake. "Pleasure, Omega. Sorry about the silence before, I'm kinda careful when it comes to robots."

"No offence taken." Omega replied, gently grasping my hand and shaking it.

"So what have you been up to in the last year, hon?" Rouge asked.

I look at her and raise an eyebrow. "It's only been two months Rouge." I reply.

"We're in a different dimension than yours, Emily." Shadow said from his chair. "We also have a different timeline. Though I thought that a month for us was a year for you. Evidently our timelines aren't as steady paced as we thought."

I sit up from the bed and cringe slightly at the pain in my side. Shadow looks in my direction and gets up from his chair. "Your wound still not healed?"

"Not completely." I answer. "But it is healing. How's Silver doing?"

"He's now a permanent resident of Angel Island." Rouge said. "Knuckles thought it would be good for him since the island had become home to the kid."

"At least he's doing alright." I reply. "What about Sonic and the others?"

"They're also doing fine." Shadow reported. "Winter is taking it's toll on the freedom fighters, but they'll make it to spring. As soon as you're back on your feet, Em, we'll take you to Knothole."

"How long do you think I'll take?" I ask. Personally, the thought of being stuck in a bed again was not appealing.

"The doctors say you'll be back on your feet by morning." Shadow replied. "They are not to lay a finger on you without my say so. They may be fellow agents, but they do not have my trust."

I was going to ask Shadow what he meant, but I stop myself, remembering that is was GUN that took Maria away from Shadow. I wouldn't trust GUN after that either.

"Get some rest," Shadow said as he walked out the door. "I'll check on you again later."

The door closed behind him and I look at Rouge. "Is something bothering him?"

"Eggman has been very quiet lately." Rouge explained. "Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles have been a little nervous about it. I think Shadow's glad you're here though, it'll give him something to think about other than Eggman. But Shadow's right, hon. You'll need all the rest you can get."

I nod and lay back down. "How is it I always end up in a bed around you guys?"

Rouge laughed as she and Omega followed Shadow. "Good question. Maybe you shouldn't get into so much trouble."

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked teasingly.

Rouge laughed some more and left, leaving me alone to go back to sleep. I snuggle against the pillows and blankets and was soon asleep again.


	2. Lonely Island

Chapter 2: Lonely Island

Deep in the heart of a dark mountain, something stirs. It had been sleeping blissfully for who knows how long, dreaming of revenge against the one called Silver. But now, it awoke. It's green unearthly eyes gleaming.

It chuckled in the darkness around it. "Welcome to Mobius, Little One." It rumbled. "Enjoy your stay while you can."

Another thunderous rumble of laughter rolled from it; making the mountain itself, tremble in fear.

* * *

Silver felt very uneasy all day. He was gathering herbs with Espio because Charmy had caught a nasty cold. Silver was constantly looking over his shoulder and was jittery.

"Afraid a tree is going to grab you, Silver?" Espio asked.

Silver shook his head. "I'm just uneasy about something. I'm not sure what it is though."

Espio picked another herb and looked at the young hedgehog. His white fur was gleaming in the bright sunlight. Silver had always been a sharp kid; ready to help and knew when to listen. Espio had always pondered if the reason why Emily had been captured that first time was so Silver could be rescued. Espio knew Silver still dreamed about his being captured, but he never talked about it. Espio handed the leaf to Silver. "Chew on this," He said. "It'll calm his nerves."

Silver obediently took the leaf, hesitated but put it in his mouth and chewed it. It didn't really have a taste to it, but it did help Silver calm down.

"I'm sure you're just restless." Espio said. "With the days being so nice there hasn't been much going on the island, and it's probably starting to get to you."

"Maybe," Silver replied, not convinced.

Silver liked Espio. He was no older than Knuckles, but there was a kind of wisdom around Espio that Silver respected. Espio had taught Silver how to fight and defend himself. It had been hard work, but Silver liked to keep his mind busy.

The two fell into silence as they finished gathering and headed back to the village. The village seemed to be abandoned now that everyone was back in Mobius. It was quieter, and somewhat lonelier.

They walked into the CDA's hut to find Charmy half asleep on the couch. His face was pale and he sneezed often.

"Watch carefully, Silver." Espio said taking some of the gathered herbs and prepared them for use. He held up a flowery herb that seemed similar to a daisy for Silver to see easily. "This is Feverfew. It'll help him with the fever."

Silver watched Espio ground the herb into a powder and mix it into a cup of water. He gave it to the young bee who drank it without question. Espio gave Charmy some other herbs to help him get over his cold, listing most of them to Silver. Silver had a photographic memory and learned quickly, maybe thanks to his teletecnicness. Silver watched with interest on how each herb worked and how it was to be given.

After the herbs had been given, Charmy had fallen asleep and was soon snoring. "A good sign," Espio said quietly. "He'll be back to his old self in no time."

"I think Emily used herbs after I was rescued." Silver said, mostly thinking aloud. "But she used essences of herbs instead of the plants themselves."

"The essences can be very potent." Espio said. "I use them only in an emergency."

Silver sighed and gazed out the window.

Espio looked at him and smiled slightly. "You miss her."

Silver looked at Espio and blushed. "Sure I miss her," Silver replied. "I know she would have loved it here in Mobius. I wish she could have gone with us."

"She has her family to watch over, Silver." Espio explained. "I'm sure she wishes you would have stayed. You two did have a bond. I do believe that Shadow said it was similar to the one he had with Maria."

Silver looked at the chameleon and smiled. Espio always had a talent for cheering Silver up.

"Now, head back to Knuckles place." Espio said. "He'll be back from the Emerald Chamber soon."

Silver nodded and left the Chaotix's home. As Silver walked through the silent village, he prayed that he would see Emily again soon. He tried to read the small bible that Emily had slipped him before they left. He liked the stories that Jesus would tell; his favorite was the Lost Son. Silver had traveled so far, that he felt like that son. Now he was home and life was smooth again, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Like a dark cloud was hanging over the island.

Silver sighed and walked into the echidna's home. He smiled at the quaint hut, but it was his home. Here he felt warm and safe. Silver walked upstairs to his room and greeted Saphron, a blue parrot that Silver was healing. The parrot had a broken wing so Silver asked Knuckles if he could take him in. The parrot was quit young still and had imprinted on Silver. Silver named him Saphron because of his blue coloring. Silver invited Saphron into his arm and the bird gladly climbed up and settled on Silver's shoulder.

"Sure wish you could have met Emily, Saph." Silver told him. "She would have liked you."

Silver then sat down at his desk and started writing down the things Espio had showed him in herbal healing. He liked it when he learned something new, especially when he could use that knowledge in the future. After his writing, Silver looked over it and gave Saphron a grape using his ability.

A knock on the trapdoor made Silver jump, making Saphron squawk and flap his good wing. The trap door opened to reveal Knuckles. "Hey, did I startle you?"

"A little," Silver answered. "How are things in the Emerald Chamber?"

"Just fine," Knuckles answered, entering the room. Silver had made himself at home in the room. The wall above his desk was covered with pages of things Silver had learned about healing, ideas he had and pictures he had drawn. His bookshelf was full of books he had gotten from both Knuckles and the Freedom Fighters. Silver loved reading and always had his nose in a book. Didn't matter what it was he just read it.

"How's Charmy?" Knuckles asked.

"Espio says he'll be back to his old self soon." Silver said, looking at Saphron and stroking his breast feathers.

"Not sure if that's a good thing." Knuckles said. He liked the quiet without Charmy's constant bugging. He knew that sounded horrible, but he found it peaceful. He then motioned to the parrot. "How's he doing anyway?"

Silver smiled and gave Knuckles a piece of fruit for Saphron. "He's doing better. Some of the things that Espio is showing me is really helping him. His wing still needs some time to heal before he can fly again though."

"That is if he wants to fly again." Knuckles said giving the bird the fruit. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Saphron thinks he lives here."

"Well, he dose until his wing is better." Silver said.

Saphron had definitely become Silver's bird. Knuckles was lucky if Saphron would let him hold him. He was almost always on Silver's shoulders.

"I got a message from Knothole," Knuckles said, getting Silver's attention. "They may have found a chaos emerald. I'm going there to see for myself. You want to come?"

Silver's eyes lit up. "You bet!" He said. "When are we going?"

"Hopefully within the hour." Knuckles replied. "But Saphron won't like the cold down there. How long till your ready?"

"As soon as I take care of Saphron I'll be ready." Silver answered, getting up from his desk and putting Saphron in his stand.

"I'll see you downstairs then." Knuckles said leaving the room.

As Knuckles walked downstairs, he recalled the adventure that brought Silver to live here on Angel Island. He was rescued from Eggman the same time Emily was. Knuckles had never seen a bond like the one that had grown between Emily and Silver. Though he had heard of a bond similar to it from Shadow. Silver stayed on Angel Island after they returned to Mobius, feeling that he didn't truly belong anywhere else. Ever since Knuckles had treated Silver like a son. Silver seemed to like it, but never ventured to call him father.

The Chaotix seemed to like having Silver around too. Silver played with Charmy, picked out good music with Vector and Silver loved learning from Espio.

Knuckles' mind soon turned to the conversation that he had with Emily nearly a year ago; _"What will happen when…" Emily trailed off, not sure how to ask. But she already started the question. "I mean, you are the last Guardian, right?"_

_Knuckles nodded sadly. "I'd have to find a mobian who's sensitive to chaos energy and willing to watch over the island at any cost. I was considering Sonic for a while, but he can't stay in one place for too long. Now I'm thinking about Shadow, but he switches sides so often I'm afraid he might hand over the emeralds. I'd have to think of something before I'm too old to train or fight,"_

_'I wonder if Silver would be strong enough to train for Guardianship.'_ Knuckles wondered. _'He's sensitive to chaos fields and he loves this island. I'll have to wait and see.'_

Moments later Silver came downstairs. It was clear he had washed up a bit from the look of extra water clinging to his fur. "Ready," Silver said with a smile.

"Then lets go," Knuckles said, leading the hedgehog out the door to the portal leading to Knothole.

Silver closed his eyes. The portal was made with a strong chaos field that pinched Silvers lungs sometimes, but he walked through it. He was not expecting the cold weather on the other side. Silver opened his eyes and immediately held his shoulders and shivered. The snow that was gently falling was nearly as white as he was, in fact Silver thought if he dove into a snow bank, he would disappear from view. He didn't try this though because it was simply too cold.

Moments later, they were greeted by Sonic. He wore a medium coat to ward off the cold that was a lighter shade of blue than his fur. "Hey Knuckles, Silver." He said coming up to the islanders. "How are things going for you two?"

Sonic stuck his hand out to shake with Knuckles. Knuckles smiled and shook the blue blur's hand. "Things are warm where we are. You said you had a chaos emerald?"

"You bet." Sonic replied. "Sal's got it in a safe in her hut, come on."

Knuckles and the shivering Silver followed Sonic to one of the huts. Silver liked feeling the snow crunch under his shoes, which kept his feet warm. Silver then resulted to using his ability to keep himself warm, by wrapping his blue aura around his body like a blanket as he walked.

They walked into the hut and were greeted by a beautiful female squirrel. "Hello, Knuckles," She said, taking Knuckles hand and shaking it. "I'm glad you could come."

"Pleasure seeing you again, Sally." Knuckles said. "I'm not sure if you've already met, but this is Silver the Hedgehog. He's staying with the Chaotix and me."

Silver bowed slightly at the waist before taking Sally's hand to shake. "Pleasure, Ms. Sally."

"The pleasure is mine, Silver." Sally said. "But no need for formalities, call me Sally or Sal like everyone else dose."

Silver nodded in agreement.

"The emerald is here," Sally said, walking over to a safe and opening it to reveal a light blue, glowing gemstone. "Bunny found it the other day so we called you, knowing that you like to keep the emeralds on your island."

"I appreciate it Sally." Knuckles said. Knuckles reached in and picked up the gem. "Silv, mind holding this for a sec?"

"Sure," Silver answered, taking the gem from Knuckles.

Knuckles took out a canister so the emerald wouldn't be tracked. Knuckles had taken almost every precaution when transporting an emerald. Silver knew it was to hide it from Eggman, wherever he was.

Silver handed the emerald back to Knuckles who placed it in the canister and back in the shoulder pack.

"SALLY!" Came a shout that made Silver flinch. Everyone turned to see Tails and Rotor running up to them.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Sonic asked, noticing the troubled look on Tails' face.

"We got an emergency message, and you're never going to guess from who." Rotor said.

Sonic took the message from Rotor and read it. Suddenly his eyes lit up with horror and shock before taking off, dropping the message. Silver picked it up and read it.

**FF- Ivo has Em. Hurry. Badly wounded.**

**-Shadow**


	3. Here we Go again

Chapter 3: "Here we go again…"

I woke the next day quite refreshed. I sit up and stretched, feeling like I've lived in GUN Headquarters all my life. I Get up and test my legs. They were as strong as they were back home.

"I almost wish we had GUN's tech back home." I said out loud. "That tube they put me in really helped."

I look around at my room. I was given new jeans and a long sleeved shirt. The shirt was a grayish shirt with black sleeves, and was actually very comfortable. My jet shoes were cleaned and fixed and were back to working order. Tails however made my touch and by technology that GUN wasn't familiar with, so though I could still listen to my music, was unable to access my maps or my comlink.

I had just slipped my shoes on when I heard a tap on my door. I open it to see Shadow. I smile warmly at him. "Morning Shadow."

"Morning." Shadow said. "Looks like you're feeling better."

"Much better." I reply. "I'm not a fan of bed rest."

"I came to see if you're hungry." Shadow offered. "The mess hall is open."

"I think I could go for some breakfast." I answer coming out of my room. "What do you eat here?"

"Our foods are pretty much the same as in your world," Shadow replied as we walk down the halls to the mess hall. "You never answered Rouge yesterday. What have you been doing while we were gone?"

I smile at Shadow. I didn't remember him to be talking so much. Rouge was right, he was glad I was there though he didn't show it. "Well, I got my drivers license so I could legally drive the labarum, and I was looking into an art collage. Thought I might as well but my artsy self to work. What about you?"

Shadow glanced at me, then faced forward again. "We've been tracking Eggman for over a year. It's like he fell off the face of Mobius. No one had heard of him and it's making me nervous."

"I'm not worried." I tell him. "You and Sonic always defeat him when he tries something. Besides, if I worry about it, I blind myself to the beautiful things in life."

Shadow sighed and shook his head. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." Shadow said, ending the conversation.

We passed the other GUN Agents, all of them looking at me like I didn't belong there. This made me feel uncomfortable. I withdrew into my shell, and didn't meet the other agents in the eye.

Finally, we were in the mess hall. There were plenty of human agents and only a handful of Mobians. One would think it would be the other way around. I got a small breakfast of a bagel with cream cheese and grey earl tea. A simple breakfast but I was never a big eater.

Shadow and I sat down and I saw that Shadow had gotten almost the same thing only he had coffee. I bite into my bagel and look around. The mess hall was very bland. White walls and grey flooring. I finished my bagel and used my tea to wash it down.

"I didn't know you drank tea." Shadow said.

"Not often," I reply. "But it's a great way to wake up in the morning for someone who's not a fan of coffee. Like my dad."

Shadow caught the hint of sadness in my voice and looked up from his breakfast. "Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "Nothing happened. Things are just difficult right now for my family. Insurance is becoming a pain and my dad's medication is getting too expensive. I now have a job at an Equestrian center. Things are just tough. Hehe, I guess God thought I needed a vacation or something and sent me here."

Shadow was clearly shocked that I could still joke around even with the sorrows of life. Seeing this I smile. "The darker the night, there's an equally bright morning. If I mope around, what good dose that do? If I stay cheerful, it lifts everyone's mood. So I always look at the bright side of things."

Shadow went quiet again. I drink my tea in silence, listening to others in the mess hall chat. I had heard from other games in Sega that Shadow and Rouge were GUN Agents, but I never expected GUN to be like a secret army. I enjoyed my tea as my thoughts turned to home. Summer was coming to a close but it was still warm at least. Being thrown into the middle of winter wasn't an idea that appealed to me. But at least I was with a friend.

Suddenly, my lower back tightened. I trembled and put my cup down. Shadow looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I will be if you tell me that there's a chaos emerald nearby." I said, my spine tightening more.

Shadow shook his head and I saw him putting a hand near his pistol.

"I was afraid of that," I said.

The first time I met Shadow and the others, I discovered that I could sense chaos emeralds as well as danger. My ability had drawn Eggman's attention and he kidnapped me to use my ability. That was how I met Silver. After our escape, I hid on Angel Island. Sadly Eggman captured my parents, forcing me to come out of hiding and rescue them.

Right now, my "Danger" alert was going off. I tremble again. I never liked this feeling, but it did help to warn others of trouble.

Suddenly there was an explosion and a red light came on with a blaring alarm. "Intruder alert in section 4. Intruder alert in section 4." Said an announcer over the speakers.

Almost immediately people were running here and there, shouting orders and pulling out weapons. Shadow grabbed my hand and started running. "Come on!" He shouted as he led me down a hall. I fallowed him, knowing he'll protect me, but I still prayed for courage and strength for Shadow.

Shadow was having horrible flashbacks of Maria and their attempt to escape. He squeezed my hand to make sure my hand would not leave his. I look over my shoulder, and see several robots chasing us. I tried to activate my shoes, but I would have to stop to activate them. So I kept running, trying not to slow Shadow down.

"Can't you use Chaos Control to get out of here?" I asked over the ruckus.

"I don't have my emerald!" Shadow said. "I only carry it for a mission. I'm never leaving my apartment without it again."

Suddenly, Shadow stopped for a fraction of a second and picked me up bridal style. The only time I've been carried like this was by Silver, and that was only once. I instinctively put my arms around Shadows neck as he activated his shoes and took off. I closed my eyes as my back tightened more. Shadow's actions were completely out of character. Why was he protecting me like this? Maybe because he was taken by surprise and didn't have time to fight.

Finally, Shadow and I burst out of the base and into the snow-covered forest. For a second I thought that we were home free. I was wrong. A gunshot rang through the forest and made its mark in Shadow's leg.

Shadow shouted in pain and stumbled, dropping me in the snow and falling himself. I wasted no time in getting up, activating my shoes, grabbing the wounded Shadow and taking off. Blood covered my left side as I raced through the forest, but I didn't care. Shadow helped me this far and I was determined to help him the rest of the way. Suddenly, a shell exploded behind me, knocking me off my feet, sending Shadow and me flying again.

When we landed, Shadow tossed me his spare pistol and we open fire on the approaching robots. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind. I was yanked backwards, the action making me suddenly drop my pistol.

"SHADOW!" I shout.

Shadow turned and pointed his pistol at the robot, but hesitate. An image of Maria overlapped Emily, making Shadow pause. His hesitation gave another robot time to knock the pistol out of Shadow's grip.

"HOHOHO!"

I turn around at the sound of that laugh. I scowl as Dr. Eggman came into view. His round figure indeed making him look like an egg with limbs. "Well, isn't this a surprise? Welcome to Mobius, my dear."

I roll my eyes. After my last adventure, Eggman didn't scare me anymore. "I told you before Eggman, I hate being called 'my dear.' Now how about letting me go so I can kick your butt properly?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Bridgestone." Eggman replied. "We have unfinished business to take care of. Why don't we talk things over back at my lair?"

I start to kick and fight back, but the robot's fist held firm. I even try activating my shoes and using the jets to melt away the metal, this only resulted in my arms being burned slightly. I shout in pain, but I continue to struggle.

"Em," Shadow mumbled as he watched helplessly from the ground. He then got an idea. He pulled up his communicator and quickly sent a message to the freedom fighters for back up.

"Come now, my dear," Eggman said, ignoring the fact that I hated that name. "This is very unladylike. Come along now,"

I grunted as I struggle for freedom. "Shadow!" I shout, looking down at him, hoping he was alright.

"Hang in there!" Shadow shouted back.

I nod and stop struggling. He had a plan. I knew he did. At least, I hoped he did.

* * *

Shadow watched helplessly as Eggman carried Emily off. He wished to go after her, but with his leg wounded there was no possible way he could catch up to them.

Shadow sat up and inspected the wound. The bullet had lodged itself in his calf, it hurt horribly and his leg refused to move. Shadow was very thankful for his dark fur to keep him warm in the snow, but he knew he needed shelter.

"Shadow!"

Shadow looked up as Sonic, Knuckles and Silver came ran up to him. Though Shadow didn't show it, he was happy to see them.

Silver was already inspecting the wound on Shadow's leg and wrapping it.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. "You never call for back up."

"Emily is in Mobius," Shadow explained through his teeth as Silver took care of the wound. "Omega found her half frozen in the snow and brought her to GUN Headquarters. Eggman attacked us and I tried to save her. That's how I was shot."

Silver listened quietly to Shadow's story. His heart leaped when he heard that Emily was here, in Mobius! But he felt his blood go cold when he heard Eggman had her. "Which way did he take her?" Silver asked.

Shadow pointed to his right. "He took her North." He answered.

Silver stood and was about to fly off when Knuckles put a hand on his shoulder. "We need you to take Shadow to Angel Island," Knuckles said. "He's going to need all the healing that you and Espio can get."

"But Em," Silver started, but Sonic interrupted.

"Well get her back, Silv." Sonic said. "I promise that."

Silver was reluctant; something was telling him that Emily needed him. But Knuckles and Sonic were right. Shadow needed him right now. He nodded and helped Shadow to his feet. Shadow favored his bad leg, but allowed Silver to help him stand.

Sonic grinned and gave Silver a thumbs up. "Don't worry, we'll get her before Eggman can lay a finger on her. Just pray for us."

Silver nodded before using his abilities to carry Shadow off to Knothole where the portal to Angel Island stood.

Knuckles watched him for a moment before turning to look at Sonic. Sonic was different ever since that night he fallowed Emily to church. Stronger and more at ease about situations than usual. Knuckles shook off these thoughts and quickly took Sonic's hand as Sonic took off in a cloud of powdery snow.


	4. Reunited

Chapter 4: Reunited

'I'm sure glad I always carry a bobby pin.' I think to myself as I pick the lock to my cell in Eggman's flying base. 'I still wish I had my Lock Picking Kit though.'

I twist the pin around in the lock until suddenly it zapped me. I shout and fly back, clutching my hand. I look at it and realize it had gone completely numb. I couldn't move it. I swore under my breath and lean back in frustration. 'Looks like Eggman has learned his lesson from last time.'

"Oh, come now Emily," Eggman said as he walked by my cell. "There's no need to try and escape."

I stand and scowl at him. "Oh sure," I said in a very sarcastic tone. "I'm perfectly safe here with a mad doctor who wants to use my ability to sense chaos emeralds to conquer the world and turn me into the next biggest enemy of the world. Yeah, what was I thinking in trying to escape?"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated." Eggman said dryly. "Besides, all I need is that Dark Emerald that you and your friends stole from me last year. With that, you're full power will be unleashed."

Now he caught my attention. "What do you mean?"

Eggman grinned. "Have you ever the book of first Corinthians?"

In truth I have, I often read it mainly out of curiosity. But I didn't tell the Doctor this. I wanted to know what he was up to.

"In ancient times of Mobius," Eggman began. "In a time when the Echidna's were plentiful, There was an echidna who was very much like you named Terra. Terra was very close to the Master Emerald and the Chaos emeralds, to the point where she could sense the emeralds when they were close. She was also close to nature, she was able to tame the wildest of beasts in the jungles of the island. She had the same gift described in 1 Corinthians 12:10. The same gift that you have my dear."

I listen quietly; this topic usually caught my attention. I look at the doctor from the corner of my eye, showing I was listening. He smiled and continued.

"One day, her people feared her abilities with nature and the emeralds and decided to use the Master Emeralds power to subdue Terra. Terra tried to stop her tribe, knowing that corrupted hearts would awaken the dark energy in the emeralds, but their arrogance was their folly. The power of the emeralds enveloped Terra to protect her, leaving only a body for the Echidnian people."

I listen to the story, very interested in the echidnian legends. Knuckles had told some stories, but I had never heard this one before.

"Ever since, the emerald responded to none as powerfully as they did for Terra except to a Guardian. That is, until one called Mephilis was released into the world. When Mephilis gathered the emeralds, the Mater Emerald searched for someone like Terra, therefore taking Sonic, his little friends and myself into your world. Though Sonic and his friends where separated from the Emerald, they found the one who was equal to Terra. Old Knuckles had no clue that he found her, but The Master Emerald recognized her at her touch, and left its mark on her."

I suddenly remember the time when Knuckles showed me the Emerald Chamber for my birthday. When I touched the Emerald, it shocked me. I look at the wrist on my still numb hand. There was that same mark, a small crescent moon shape similar to the mark on Knuckles chest.

"That's right, my dear." Eggman said. "You now hold the key to the Emeralds, and my ticket to my Empire. Now, all I need is the Dark Emerald and use your abilities to make my empire a reality."

I back away and lean against a wall, shocked by the story. How was I going to explain this to Knuckles? He was very excited when he found out I could sense the chaos emeralds. Was I putting my friends in danger? How did this always happen and why was it usually around my talents?

"I'll have the Dark Emerald in only a matter of time," Eggman said. "I suggest you rest up for when I need you."

I barely heard him as he walked away. I could only pray that I'd be rescued soon. I cradle my hand and close my eyes. I wonder if Shadow was alright. I look down at my blood-covered shirt, thankful that Shadow was the ultimate life form. Otherwise he would be in horrible shape. I life my shirt slightly and look at my scaring from my last adventure. The wound still hurt sometimes, but at least I didn't need to bandage it anymore.

Suddenly, my cell vibrated and an alarm went off in the distance, both things pulling me back to the here and now. I press myself the wall of the cell, trying to block out the blaring alarm. There it was again, a vibration, but it was closer this time. I put my ear against the wall. Right before the next vibration, there was a grunt and after a rumbling crash.

That grunt sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Suddenly, the grunt was right behind the wall I was leaning against. Instinct took over and I leaped away from the wall before it collapsed.

"There you are!" Said a voice I thought I was never going to hear again.

I look up and try to see through the dust at two figures, both with spiky hair, but one had his hair standing up and the other wore his down like dread locks. One of them came forward and helped me to my feet. "Are you alright? You're covered in blood."

"I'm alright, the blood isn't mine." I answer as the dust settles and allows me to see my rescuers. To my joy, it was Sonic and Knuckles. I could feel my eyes light up as I met Sonic's electric green eyes. "How… How did you guys find me?"

Sonic shrugged. "Shadow gave us a direction, the rest was easy. What's wrong with your hand?"

I look down at it and try to move my fingers. No dice. "I tried to pick the lock with a bobby pin and the lock shocked my hand. I can't move my fingers on it."

"We'll have Silver and Espio look at it when we get you out of here." Knuckles said.

"Sounds good to me, Knucklehead." Sonic said, lifting me bridal style. I willingly put my arms around Sonic's neck as he takes off through the whole in the wall he and Knuckles came through.

It was an acquired feeling for me, but also a safe feeling after what Eggman just told me. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Knuckles. I decide to keep quiet about it for a while until I figured out how to tell him.

We made it outside within minutes. The sudden chill of the winter air made me cringe in Sonic's arms. He held me tighter to keep me warm as he scanned the area, looking for an escape route.

"HOLD IT HEDGEHOG!"

The three of us turn to see Eggman seated in his hovercraft with a platoon of robots behind him. Fear welled up in me again and I froze. Sonic sensed this and tightened his grip.

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Eggman ranted. "She's to play a major part in my plans for the future of this planet."

I shivered and hid my face in Sonic's chest. Sonic had never seen me this scared before. He lifted me until my head was right where his neck met his chin. "Sorry Eggman, but it looks like you weren't on her visiting list. Later, Egg-brain! Come one Knux."

Without so much at a warning, Sonic made a 180 turn and took off with Knuckles beside him. "You trust me, Em?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I trust you." I said, wondering what he had in mind.

"Good, now hang on." Sonic said, racing to the edge of the base and leaped. I clung to Sonic's neck in fear and hid my face, forcing myself not to scream. Knuckles was gliding next to us and was watching me carefully. He didn't like how nervous I looked.

We landed on the snow-covered fields below and Sonic continued running for a short while until Eggman's base was nowhere in view. He set me down and took a look at my hand. "You're sure you're alright?" He asked as Knuckles stopped beside him.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back in my hand," I report. "Is Shadow alright?"

"Silver took him back to Angel Island to recover." Knuckles said. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," I reply. "The labarum broke down so I popped the hood to see what was going on. Every looked fine but then I felt the chaos levels rise. Then like an idiot I said chaos control out loud. I was really shocked that I felt chaos energy and wasn't thinking strait. Then I was thrown into your world. My back had never been so tight before."

"Well," Sonic said smiling up at me. "Lets get you to Knothole. I have a few friends I want you to meet."

Sonic picked me up again and took off.

* * *

Where are you Sonic?" Sally asked her window as she stared out at the frozen forest.

Her good friend Bunny Rabbot was brushing out her long ears in front of Sally's mirror. "Don't ya worry, honey," She said in her thick southern accent. "I'm sure ol' Sugah Hog will be back soon enough."

Sally didn't answer right away, her mind was on Sonic and how often he would get into trouble. However, Sonic did seem a little different ever since he came back from earth. Almost like he could take on anything.

Suddenly, there was a swirl in the snow and two familiar figures appeared, one red the other blue and was carrying a human.

"Bunny, they're back," Sally said, grabbing her jacket and ran outside, closely fallowed by the partly roboticised rabbit.

* * *

I shiver slightly from the cold as we enter Knothole. It was like a hidden valley in the Great Forest and almost every animal I could think of was there.

"Em!" Came a familiar voice.

I turn to see Tails running up to me and embracing me. "What are you doing here?"

"God said I needed a vacation," I said as a joke as I look at Tails. "Man, Tails, you got taller,"

It was true, Tails was now up to my chest, his voice was slightly deeper and he looked more mature. He grinned and blushed. "Well, it has been a year,"

Soon, a walrus, a coyote, a squirrel and a rabbit with robotic legs and an arm came up and just looked at me. Sonic patted me on the back and chuckled. "Em, I want you to meet my friends the Freedom Fighters. This is Rotor,"

"Hey," Rotor said, tipping his hat at me.

"This is Antoine, or you can just call him Ant." Sonic continued.

Antoine took my hand and gently kissed my wrist, making me blush. "Bonjour," He said in a thick French accent. I blush deeper and pull my hand away.

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued. "This is Bunny Rabbot."

"Hey there Sugah," Bunny said. "So y'all is the one who helped ol' Sugah Hog and the others in that otha world."

I nod, feeling a bit acquired. "I did," I answer.

"And this is Sally, leader of the Freedom Fighters." Sonic said.

Sally came forward and took my hand. "Pleasure meeting you Emily," She said. "Sonic and Tails told us a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," I reply. "It's a pleasure to meet you guys too."

"Oh, Sugah," Bunny said, noticing my shivering. "Y'all are shaking like a rattla's tail. Here," Bunny took off her coat and put it over my shoulders. "Lets get cha inside to warm up and get cha somethin' clean to wear."

"Um, thanks," I said, looking over at Sonic. He nodded and made a shooing motion with his hands. I smiled and follow Sally and Bunny to their hut.

As soon as Emily was out of sight, Sonic looked at Knuckles. "She's not telling us something." Sonic said.

"I have the same feeling." Knuckles replied. "Whatever Eggman did to her in there, I'm hoping she tells us soon."

Sonic nodded in agreement as he looked back at the hut Emily had been taken into.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Silver and Espio had fixed Shadow up and was wrapping the wound in bandages that had been treated with Sprinting Vine to speed up the healing process. Silver was very focused on his work while Espio mainly gave him instructions and reminders. This was good practice for Silver and Espio only came in when he was needed.

When they Finished, Shadow was able to walk with a limp. Silver washed the blood off his hands and put his gloves back on. He was tired from using his ability so much, but he tried not to show it. His thought where on Emily. He hoped she was alright and Sonic and Knuckles were able to rescue her. All through the healing process, Silver had been silently praying for protection over Emily, Sonic and Knuckles. This helped calm his nerves, but he still worried about his old friend.

He came out of the bathroom and looked at Espio and Shadow. Espio had a look of pleasure on his face. "You did well, Silver. Shadow should be back in action soon."

Silver smiled. He liked to please people. He came in and sat next to Shadow on the couch. "Thanks Espio," Silver said. "I did learn from the best. So, how was Emily, Shadow?"

"She was just the same as when we left." Shadow replied. "She said it had only been a month since we left."

"Only a month?" Silver asked, almost shocked.

"But she had changed." Shadow continued. "She's driving now, and she has a job. It amazes me how she had grown older in only a month."

Silver smiled. She was the oldest and did like to take responsibilities; he remembered the way she'd help in the kitchen with Amy and Rouge. But she also liked to kick back. Silver smiled as the memory of her listening to new music with Vector and playing the guitar with Sonic. She sang sometimes, but it was when the music could drown out her voice. Silver wondered if he would be able to hear her really sing.

Soon, Knuckles walked in. He looked tired from the rescue, but he smiled at the sight of Shadow sitting on the couch and Silver grinning. "Looks like all the work is done here," Knuckles said.

Espio nodded. "I barely needed to lend a hand. Silver did most of the work."

Silver felt himself blush.

"Well, mission accomplished. Em is safe and sound in Knothole." Knuckles reported, making Silver's eyes light up.

"I-is it alright if I go see her?" Silver asked shyly.

"That's part of he reason I came," Knuckles said. "She's been asking how everyone has been and had been asking about you. So I thought I'd come and get you as proof you're alright."

Silver smiled and followed Knuckles to the portal and stepped through it.

* * *

"I don't think you'll have anything in my size, Bunny," I said as I sit in a chair and watch Sally and Bunny go through a closet.

"I'm sure I've got somethin' in here," Bunny said. "You're not as tall as otha humans in Mobius, that for sure. Lets' see here, I've got almost all sizes in jeans for my robotic legs, so that's not a big problem. Here, try these,"

Bunny handed me a pair of blue jeans with several pockets. I go behind a door and change into them. They fit as if they were made for me. The bottoms of the legs flared out so my shoes where partly hidden. I step out and turn for Sally and Bunny to look. I never modeled unless the cloths were for me and if I was in Goodwill.

Sally looked at me and rubbed her chin. "They look good on you," She said. "And it looks like your torso is about my size, lets see what I've got."

Bunny and I fallow Sally into her room and she pulled several shirts. "See which ones fit you best,"

I look through the shirts, it surprised me that Sally and I had similar tastes in fashion. Finally, I spotted a light green shirt with blue flowers on it and a darker green design on it that mingled the flowers together. I again hide behind a door and removed my bloodstained shirt from GUN and put on the new one. The sleeves went down to my elbows before flaring out a bit. This was my favorite design for a shirt, and it amazed me that it fit perfectly.

I step out again for Bunny and Sally to see. They both smile at my choice. "Now that looks much betta, honey," Bunny said.

"I agree," Sally said motioning me to turn around so she could see the back. "I never wear that shirt because it's too nice for my taste, but it suits you well."

"Thanks," I said, looking in the mirror at myself. It was a nice looking outfit I had to admit.

"Oh, to top it off," Sally said, pulling out a denim jacket that looked more like denim duster. I slip it on and button it at my waist. I look back at the mirror and smile at my reflection. I looked like my favorite character from Firefly, Kaylee.

"I look like I'm from Firefly," I said mostly to myself.

"What's Firefly?" Sally asked.

"It's a TV show my family and I really like." I explain. "But I love the jacket, Thanks Sally."

"Not a problem." Sally said.

"Sal-Gal," Bunny said as she looked out the window. "Ol' Knuckles is back and he has Silva with im,"

I rush to the window and look out at a doorway that glowed from the inside. On this side of it stood Knuckles and Silver. Silver had grown a bit taller and stronger. The dark rings around his eyes where still there, but they made his golden eyes stand out.

I smile as I walk out of the hut and into the cold air with Sally and Bunny on either side of me. Silver must have been looking around for me because he spotted me first and waved.

I wave back and run to greet him. I skid to a stop before Silver and I embrace, both of us with wide smiles. "How are you doing, Silv?"

We break apart and he smiled at me. "I'm going great. Things around here are a little quiet, but it's been nice. You?"

"It's been a quiet month without you guys around," I reply. "But I'm glad I'm here. You grew since last time. Or I just got shorter,"

We chuckle at the light joke, but something still nagged at the back of my mind. The story Eggman told me made me wonder if I was placing Silver in harms way. I push the feeling away at the sight of Silver's smiling face as we all went into the Main building at the center of Knothole so we could warm up from the cold weather. For now, I was just happy to have Silver back. No matter what Eggman had said, I was glad for his company.

But Sonic could tell that something was bothering me, though I didn't know he did at the time. He pondered over it as we all chatted and as I told the freedom fighters about how I first met Sonic and the others. Sonic prayed for wisdom on what to do, and to know what was bothering me.

_I'll have to ask her later_, Sonic resolved. _After things settle down again, I'll ask._


	5. Return to Angel Island

Chapter 5: Return to Angel Island

The room erupted in laughter as I told everyone about the time when I acidently threw a fruit at Sonic, which had been properly dubbed "The Fruit Tale."

Sally looked at Tails. "You really dumped Sonic with water?"

Tails laughed and nodded. "He curled up into a ball." He said. "You should have seen his face when he uncurled again."

Everyone laughed again, even Sonic laughed. "You guys should have heard Emily when I tickled her."

"She's ticklish?" Tails asked.

"Very," Sonic said with a chuckle. "Especially-"

"Don't you dare, Sonic Hedgehog." I said.

"On her Knees!" Sonic said quickly before leaping out of his chair, just barely dodging a punch in the arm from me.

I chase after him for a moment, at least until Knuckles caught him and pinned his arms to his sides.

"Knux! Let me go!" Sonic said squirming a bit.

"Em, his ribs!" Knuckles shouted to Sonic's horror.

"KNUX!" Sonic shouted as Knuckles gave away his weakness.

I take advantage of the situation and dig my fingers into Sonic's ribs. He shouted and laughed and squirmed in Knuckles grip. "Payback sucks, Sonic!" I say as I tickle him more.

"Em! STOP!" Sonic begged. "I yield!"

I finally stop the torture on Sonic. Knuckles let him go, allowing Sonic to catch his breath. "I take it we're even?" Sonic asked.

I smirk and bite my lower lip. "Maybe," I answer, turning away. I didn't get to see the look of horror on Sonic's face.

I caught a gleeful look in Knuckles eyes and I get on my guard. I hold up a hand to Knuckles. "Knuckles, when Shadow grabbed my knees once during training, I made his wrist go numb." I warned.

Knuckles got the hint and relaxed. I was thankful. With Knuckles' strength I wasn't sure if I could bend his wrist.

"Looks like we missed a lot of action last time," Rotor said. "Em, do you mind if I see your iTouch? I always like to see Tails' works."

"Sure," I reply and toss it to Rotor. "It needs some repairs on it anyway."

"Repairs?" Tails asked, looking at my Touch.

"The chaos energy did something to the app you put on there." I reply. "I have no communications on it and all my maps are gone."

"Should be an easy fix," Rotor said, turning my iTouch over in his hands.

"Hey," I said looking around. "Where's Amy and Cream?"

"They went into Mobotropolis for an overnight concert." Tails explained. "They'll be back tomorrow."

Soon there was a knock on the door. Sonic stood and went to open it. While he was gone, Antoine started a new conversation. "So, vwat is it zat you do, Emily?"

"I write," I answer. "Usually fictions and fantasy stories, but I think people like my stories. I know my little sister Sarah likes my stories though. I also do art, drawing and leather carving mostly."

"Sally, you should have seen the knight she carved." Tails said. "It looked a lot like the tapestry back in the palace."

I blush. That knight was my pride and joy when it came to my carvings. I had won champion with it at fair and third place in state.

Sonic soon came back with another hedgehog. He was a lighter blue in color and had a grey mustache. But other than those two differences, he looked very much like Sonic.

"Em." Sonic said. "I want you to meet my Uncle Charles. But everyone here calls him Uncle Chuck."

I stand and shake Chucks hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir."

"So you're the Emily Bridgestone we've been hearing about." Chuck said. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for watching helping Sonic and the others."

"You're welcome, Chuck." I answer.

Chuck then noticed Silver as he stood to greet the new comer. "And who is this young man?" Chuck asked.

"This is Silver," Sonic said. "He's been staying with Knuckles since we came back from Earth. Silver, this is my Uncle."

Silver bowed slightly at the waist before shaking Chucks hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is mine, Silver." Chuck said.

I couldn't help but smile. Everything here felt so familiar, like I was home with my family. My smile fades as I think about my family. I missed them terribly. I wondered if this was how Sonic and the others felt when they first came to earth. I remember what Eggman had told me. Could it be true? Was it possible that I could use the emeralds powers like Knuckles or Sonic?

Knuckles saw the worry on my face and again pondered what happened when Eggman took me.

Sally looked at the clock on the wall. It read ten in the evening. Sally stretched and yawned. "I don't know about the rest of you guys," She said. "But I need to get some sleep. Night guys."

"G'night, Sally girl." Bunny said, also yawning. "Ya know, I think we all should get some shut eye."

"And I need to get back to the Island." Knuckles said. "Where are you sleeping, Em?"

After thinking for a moment, I smile at Knuckles. "I think I'll go back to the island. It's warmer there."

Knuckles nodded. "I have room on my couch for you if you don't mind."

"Not at all," I answer. "I sleep better on a couch anyway."

* * *

I set up a place on the couch myself. Knuckles had gotten the blankets for me and the extra pillow, but I said I could make it myself. Bunny let me borrow a pair of sweats and a shirt since I didn't have any cloths. I left my backpack back in GUN Central so I didn't even have my tools.

As I finished making my bed, I heard Silver in the kitchen. I look up and see him cutting up an apple. "Didn't you get enough to eat at dinner?" I ask. We ate when we got back to the island, a fair sized meal of fruits that grew on the island.

Silver looked at me and smiled. "Oh, this isn't for me," Silver answered. "This is for Saphron."

"Saphron?" I ask.

Silver nodded toward a latter that lead to a trap door, something I didn't remember. "I'll introduce you,"

I follow Silver upstairs to a new room. Evidently Silver had moved in with Knuckles after he left Earth. His room reminded me of mine; there were drawings on the wall above his desk, a bookshelf stuffed with books and a platform bed. Next to the window was a perch was a bright blue parrot. It cooed as Silver entered, making Silver smile. "Hey Saph." Silver said.

"So this is Saphron?" I ask as Silver invited the parrot onto his wrist.

"Yep," Silver said as Saphron climbed up his arm. "I found with a broken wing. I've been taking care of him using herbs that Espio showed me. He's doing well, I think he'll be ready to fly again soon."

Silver smiled and looked at Saphron. "Saphron, meet Emily. She's a good friend of mine."

"Hello," I said, stroking Saphron's chest. He then got off of Silver's shoulder and onto my wrist. He then looked at me with one of his bright yellow eyes.

Silver chuckled. "I think he likes you."

"I'm like that with most animals," I reply. That comment reminded me of what Eggman had told me. My smile fades slightly but I catch myself. "I'm not sure why, but they always seem to like me."

Moments later, Knuckles knocked and opened the door. "Hey you two, it's late." He said. "You two can catch up with each other tomorrow."

"Alright, Knuckles." I said, having Saphron step off my wrist and to his perch. "Night Silver."

"See you tomorrow, Em." Silver replied.

* * *

I toss and turn during the night. Plagued by a dream I thought I had gotten rid of. No matter what, I couldn't move. I knew I had to move, but it was like I was frozen in place. My sixth sense was going off, but this didn't mean that a chaos emerald was near. I felt two clawed hands digging through the blankets and pillows I was under. Fear gripped my heart and I forced myself wake up. I sat up and breathe heavily. I hug my knees as I calm myself down. I haven't had that dream in a long time.

I lay back down and squeeze the necklace that Silver gave me and slowly go back to sleep.

Upstairs, Silver was also having trouble sleeping. He dreamed of Mephilis returning and holding Emily captive. He woke a couple of times and lay awake. Finally he prayed for comfort, and dropped back to sleep.


	6. Marks

Chapter 6: Marks

I woke early day, unable to relax anymore. I go to turn on my music, but I had forgotten that I left it with Tails and Rotor. Instead, I get up, dress, put on my shoes and go out for trip around the island.

I took a breath of the fresh, thick air; remembering the last time I was here. I started off just gliding along over the grass and slowly started to go faster. I didn't get to use my shoes much at home since no one had them and it would raise questions on where I got them. It felt good to feel the speed again, but I wished I were racing Sonic.

Soon I started challenging myself. I launched myself over logs, glided between close rocks, and slid under roots. I even leaped up onto a vine and swung over a small gorge.

This was giving me time to think. Why was I having those dreams again? And how was I going to tell my friends about what Eggman was planning to use my abilities for? The biggest question was simple; was I placing my friends in danger?

I slowed to a stop and found myself right at the entrance for the Emerald Chamber. I remembered that Eggman told me that I could use the emeralds just like Shadow or Knuckles. I back away from the cliff face and start back for the village.

I entered the village just as Shadow came out of his house. He limped a little, but he seemed to be back to his old self. I was really glad to see he was alright. I skated up to him and deactivate my shoes. "Good morning, Shadow." I said.

Shadow's features softened slightly when he saw me. "Morning," He replied. "You alright?"

I nod. "Eggman didn't do anything to me after he caught me, other than electrifying the lock so I couldn't pick the lock. But are you alright? I mean, you were shot."

"So were you," Shadow replied. "But I'm fine, thanks to Sonic, Knuckles, Espio and Silver."

I chuckle. "Silver did grow up a bit since I last saw him. Both him and Tails. They're taller and their voices are a bit deeper."

"Well, it has been a year for us, Emily." Shadow replied. "But yes, they have grown."

Just then Knuckles came out of his hut and saw me chatting with Shadow. "There you are," He said. "Come on, we have breakfast ready."

"Coming Knuckles!" I called back. "Care to join us Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and fallowed me into the echidna's hut. On the table was a spread of fruits of all kinds along with eggs and glasses of juice. Silver was just sitting down as Shadow and I came in. "Hey," He said. "Where did you go to?"

"Out for a run," I answered. "I never get to use my shoes at home and I missed using them."

"Oh, no," Knuckles said. "She's becoming a second Sonic."

"Hey!" I said and give Knuckles a mock scowl. "I just want to beat him next time I race him."

"You beat him the last time you two raced." Silver pointed out. "Remember? It was at your second birthday party."

"How could I forget?" I asked with a light chuckle as I eat some of the fruit. "What started that race was when I said I didn't like chilidogs."

"So that's why he left in such a hurry." Knuckles said starting to laugh.

I laughed. The look on Sonic's face was priceless when he stood beside me seconds after he hung up on me. "That's why," I reply.

We all laugh, except Shadow who allowing a small smile that was barely noticeable.

Though I tried not to show it, the events of yesterday still bothered me. The last thing I wanted was to put my friends in danger.

Silver glanced over at Emily. She was deep in thought for only a second before talking to Shadow. Silver immediately knew there was something wrong. Emily only got that look when she was worried. His thoughts turned to his weird dreams last night, and also about his double. Knuckles said when he used his powers they were almost purple. The only person whose powers were almost purple was Mephilis, but Silver had encased him in that eighth emerald, which was locked away in a cave that only Knuckles knew. Then again, Shadow never really talked about what happened while he was fighting Fake Silver. Silver wondered what happened during that battle.

"Silver?"

Silver snapped out of his thoughts as though he was in a trance. He looked up and realized Emily was looking at him with a somewhat worried face. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Silver replied with a grin. "I was just thinking, that's all."

* * *

After breakfast, Shadow went back to Knothole where he could finish recovering. Things got quiet again after he left. Knuckles was going down to the emerald chamber again to start moving us north again.

Silver and I had gone down to my favorite hot spring, it was just as I remembered it. There were flowers blooming under the willow and the water was warm and pleasant.

I take off my shoes and socks and put my feet in the water, soaking up the warmth of the water. Silver followed suit, taking off his boots. I wished I had my swimsuit so I could swim.

"So you'll be going to collage?" Silver asked. "Shadow told me after I finished taking care of his leg."

I nodded. "I was thinking about a local art collage. I was hoping to major in art and minor in writing, just so I could get by in the world."

Silver lay back in the grass and looked up at the clouds rolling by. Silver's eyes drooped from the warmth of the day. I lay back with him and close my eyes, still with my feet in the water. It just felt good to have Silver beside me again, I had really missed him. Suddenly, something sparked. An image of the emerald flashed behind my eyelids. I open my eyes with a snap and sit up. Silver sat up at the same time.

Silver blinked his eyes and looked at me. "The heck was that?"

"I don't know," I answer. "Another chaos spike?"

Silver shook his head. "If it was, that was the strongest spike I've ever felt."

I shiver. My spine was numb instead of tight. That was a new feeling. Soon an image of Knuckles came to mind and my spine tightened in my lower back. Not a good sign.

"Silver, tell me you've been to the Chamber before." I said.

Silver nodded. "I sure have, Knuckles showed me the way a few months ago. He said it was for just in case, and he made me swear to only go there for emergencies."

"I have a bad feeling that this is an emergency." I answer, slipping my shoes back on. "Lets hurry,"

Silver wasted no time. He levitated into the air, bathing himself in a blue mist that licked around his body like blue flames. As he flew above the trees, I raced below him; dodging trees and rocks and gaining speed. Every time I blinked I saw Knuckles.

'Lord,' I prayed. 'Whatever is happening, please protect Knuckles.'

I skid to a stop at the cliff and start searching for the right stone. Silver landed beside me and quickly found it. As the door opened, Silver and I go in. It surprised me that I knew the way almost perfectly after being in here only once.

Finally, we turn a corner and are hit by a wave of chaos energy. In front of the Master Emerald was Knuckles. He was on his knees and pressing his hands to his ears.

Silver threw his palms forward and pushed the chaos energy back. Though my back was tight, it felt like instinct had taken over. I rush over to Knuckles and stand in front of him. I could feel the chaos energy behind the wall Silver had made, but I could see the Master Emerald glowing brightly. Then I got an idea.

"Silver!" I call over my shoulder. "See if you can keep the chaos off of me while I get closer to the emerald! I Think I know a way to calm it down!"

Silver nodded and focused on forming a bubble around Emily and Knuckles.

I take a breath and quickly walk forward toward the Master Emerald. I walk until I was standing next to it and placed a hand on it. My hand felt like I put it in a fire, but I felt the chaos energy relax. My whole body was tingling and felt numb, but I held firm, praying for strength. I could feel the chaos energy flowing through my body like lightning, making my body feel like it was on fire. Finally, the glowing emerald dimmed and fell to my knees.

"EM!" Silver shouted afraid I was hurt. He ran over and touched my trembling shoulder. "Em, are you okay?"

I nod. "I'm fine," I answer. "Wow, what a rush! I don't know how Knuckles could handle that."

"Tell me about it," Silver said. "That thing makes me dizzy being so close to it… Wait a sec, Knuckles!"

We both turn to see Knuckles passed out on the floor. I get up and lean slightly on Silver as we go to Knuckles' side. Silver checked his vital signs and was relieved at what he found.

"Other than his heart rate being faster than usual, he's just out cold." Silver reported. "But I think we should get him out of here. I have herbs that will help him back at the house."

I nod and help Silver carry Knuckles. I pick Knuckles up like a child and carry him out of the chamber. I knew Knuckles was heavy, but this was the best way to carry him.

We make it back and Silver grabbed the herbs. I set Knuckles down on the couch and watch Silver work. He rolled Knuckles to his stomach and placed a warm washcloth on the back of the echidna's neck, explaining this helped the nerves relax after being exposed to so much chaos energy. Silver also insisted that he give me the same treatment, seeing my eyes were drooped and I was still trembling.

After Silver had taken care of Knuckles, he looked me over and put another warm washcloth on the back of my neck. I felt my body relax at the touch of the cloth and indeed started to feel better.

Silver worked in silence for a while before looking at me. "How did you know how to control the chaos like that?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure. I think it has something to do with my talent. Eggman said as much."

"What happened back at the base?" Silver asked. "You've barely said a word about it, yet you've been thinking about it often."

I look at Silver. "How did you know that?"

"Like I said before," Silver said. "I learned how to read people. You're not that hard to read either."

I sigh and explain what Eggman was planning. Silver listened quietly until my story was done. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure how Knuckles was going to react," I answer. "How would he take it if he knew I could control the Emeralds like he or Shadow can, maybe even Sonic?"

"He may like it," Silver said. "He has been looking for an apprentice. Besides, I think Knuckles would like to know that Eggman is looking for that Dark Emerald so he can be sure it's safe."

"Maybe," I reply. "But how do I tell him?"

"That's easy," Silver said, finishing his work. "Just like you told me. Can I see that mark?"

I hold out my wrist and let Silver look at it. It was whiter than before and looked more like a scar. Silver then looked at me with an odd look on his face. He then removed one of gloves and showed me his wrist, where another mark lay, exactly like mine.

"I got this the day I helped heal you with Knuckles," Silver explained. "After you were shot. Ever since, I was more sensitive to chaos fields and could use them better. I never told Knuckles about this, thinking I must have cut my wrist on glass or something back at the base and the chaos healing made it look like this. But after seeing yours, perhaps its more than that."

I look at both marks, then to the slumbering Knuckles, then to Silver. "We need to tell him." I tell Silver. "Maybe he knows what these marks mean."


	7. Protectors

Chapter 7: Protectors

Silver and I stayed in the living room with Knuckles until he woke up. In the meantime, Silver and I talked about our funny marks, wondering what they meant. Then Silver cocked his head at me.

"You said Eggman told you a story," Silver said. "Maybe I now it. I do have several legends in the books Knuckles let me borrow."

"It's the legend of Terra," I tell him. "She lived in ancient times with the echidnian people on this island. She had the same gift I have; she could sense the chaos emeralds and use them better than anybody. One day, her people started to fear her and decided to subdue her with the emeralds. She tried to stop them, but their arrogance took away their best guardian. Ever since the emerald only responded to guardians as strongly as it did for her."

Silver listened intently, he had heard this story but he never paid much attention to it until now.

"Then Mephilis was released into the world," I continue, seeing Silver's eyes widen at the name. "When he was released, the emerald sent Knuckles, Sonic and the others into my world to find Terra's equal. They found me,"

"So that's how we wound up in your world," Silver said. "And why Sonic and the others landed in your dad's workshop."

I nodded. "I don't know if I can use chaos control like Shadow, but at least now I know I can help get the Master Emerald under control."

"Mmmnn," Came a groan.

Silver and I look at the couch and see Knuckles is coming around. I get up from the floor where I was sitting and look at Knuckles. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy for starters," Knuckles said. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"The Master Emerald was going crazy again," Silver explained. "Emily and sensed it and came to investigate. That's when we found you having trouble. I held the chaos off of you and Em while she got the Emerald under control."

Knuckles seemed to absorb this for a moment, then his eyes widened. "You… controlled the chaos?"

"We both did," I said. "I calmed the Master Emerald down while Silver held back the chaos. I honestly don't know how you can stand having all that energy rush through you like that,"

"I still don't see how…" Knuckles said, trailing off as he sat up.

Silver and I look at each other, then back at Knuckles. "We have a confession to make," Silver said, and we explained our strange marks and the story that Eggman told me.

When we finished, Knuckles seemed deep in thought. "Terra was the first Guardian of the Emeralds and the Island," Knuckles explained. "She started the line of Guardians after the Master Emerald was entrusted to my people. It's said she was the strongest of any of the Guardians, which lead to her tribe fearing her and wanting to subdue her somehow. After that the story branches off; some say the Emerald enveloped her before her people could touch her, others say that she ran away with the eighth chaos emerald never to be seen again. But no one knows for sure what happened."

"Eggman said that the Master Emerald brought you and the others to Earth so you can find the one that was equal to Terra," I said timidly. "Do you think that's even possible?"

"Well," Silver said. "You did get the Master Emerald under control."

"With your help, Silver." I said. "I wouldn't have been able to get through that wall of energy if you weren't around."

"Let me see those marks you two told me about." Knuckles said.

Silver removes his glove and holds his wrist to Knuckles. I also show him my wrist. Silver's was hard to see because of his white fur. Knuckles looked at each of them. "Em, I remember when you got your mark, but where did you get yours Silver?"

"While you were healing Emily after she was shot," Silver answered. "When I went up to her to help, the energy rushed through me… I can't explain it better than that. After I woke up and before I went to visit Emily, I discovered the mark. But I thought it was a scar from some glass or something at the base and the emerald just healed it, so I kept quiet about it. At least, until today when I learned Emily had the same mark."

Knuckles examined the marks some more before looking us. "I think we should tell the Freedom Fighters about this," He said. "I don't know this Mephilis, though. Who is he?"

I saw Silver shiver. "I forgot that you wouldn't remember him after we destroyed Solaris. Mephilis is a powerful enemy who can control darkness and dark energy. He's been known to travel through time, so catching him isn't an easy task. In the future, where I come from, Mephilis was a black hedgehog with grey stripes and no mouth. But when you made him angry, he would crystallize himself. He's especially dangerous when he has a chaos emerald.

"I barely survived our last encounter. I was searching for Blaze when we met again. I finally managed to encase him in the eighth chaos emerald. I thought he was gone for good."

"You're talking about the emerald you guys stole from Eggman last year?" Knuckles asked.

Silver nodded. "The same,"

Knuckles seemed to get a serious look on his face before standing. "We need to get to Knothole and tell them what's going on." He said. "The more who know, the better our chances are."

* * *

About an hour later, Silver and I stood before the Freedom Fighters and told them what we told Knuckles, we even showed them our marks. Sally pulled out her portable computer and opened it.

"Nicole, search on the Echidna Terra." Sally said.

Her computer beeped. "Searching, Sally." It replied.

While we waited for Nicole to find something, Tails gave my iTouch back. "I've also upgraded it so it's similar to Nicole when it comes to storage and speed."

"Thanks, Tails," I said, looking at my Touch. "If we keep this up, my iTouch will end up being a small computer like Nicole,"

Soon, Nicole pulled up an image of a young auburn colored, female echidna with green eyes appeared in a hologram. "Terra; the first Guardian of Angel Island."

Knuckles leaned forward and looked at the image of Terra.

"Was known for her ability to sense Chaos Emeralds. Disappeared with no traces. Reasons unknown."

Curious, I step forward and look at Nicole. "Nicole, can you make a search on this?" I hold out my wrist, showing my mark.

The computer scanned it and made a search. "Request search category."

"Um…" I said. "Echidnian Legends,"

"Searching," Nicole replied. "Found one result,"

"Well, run it through, Nicole." Sonic said.

"The Legend of the Protectors," Nicole replied, caching Knuckles full attention.

"That's an old legend," Knuckles said. "I only heard it once or twice during my training."

Sally read what Nicole had found. "According to the legend, the Protectors are like extra Guardians, able to use the Emeralds and sense them. But there must be two to balance their abilities. One to sense the chaos emeralds themselves and use them and the other to hold the chaos energy. The one who can use the chaos needs the other since the chaos energy hurts him. The one who controls the chaos needs the other to balance his ability and to contain the chaos."

Silver and I look at each other. Just like what we did in the Emerald Chamber," Silver said. "I kept the energy off you and Knuckles while you contained it."

I held my arms nervously, not sure if I liked where this was going.

"It says that the Protectors would arrive when darkness is released into the world." Sally continued. "That they, together with the Guardian, will concur that darkness. That's what you're Mephilis is, right Silver?"

Silver nodded. "His full name is Mephilis the Dark."

Shadow was quiet. 'So that's how we got to Emily's world,' He thought. "Perhaps it would be wise to train them as Guardians, Knuckles,"

"Huh?" Knuckles asked.

My eyes widen. "Hold it, Shadow," I said. "I'm not an echidna and I'm not a Mobian. How can I be trained?"

"I may be able to use chaos energy for my abilities," Silver said. "But there's no way I could be trained!"

Knuckles thought about this, then smiled at the two of us. "Not after what happened today," He said. "You both proved that you can control the chaos and become potential Guardians."

"Protectors," Sonic corrected.

"Whatever!" Knuckles said, raising his voice slightly. "Silver, you said that you locked Mephilis away?"

"Yes," Silver answered. "That's what I don't get, if Mephilis is locked away, then why is the Emerald acting the way it is?"

"I can answer that," Shadow said standing. "While I was fighting Fake Silver, he said he would get Silver for encasing him in an emerald, and he had his other half to find. Do you know what he means, Silver?"

Silver thought about it for a moment, then looked at Knuckles and me. "You said when he used his abilities, they were almost a purple color?"

Knuckles and I nod. Silver looked down and his ears laid back. "You may have been fighting Mephilis then," Silver replied quietly.

I shiver. So that's why I was here.

"Well," Knuckles said, looking at Silver and me. "Looks like I've been given two apprentices. I think we should start tomorrow, the sooner better."

"I still don't know about this," Silver said. "Mephilis is powerful. It took Shadow, Sonic and me to defeat him the first time, and I nearly died before I encased him in that emerald."

I smile at Silver and clap him on the back. "I knew I was captured for a reason, Silver." I told him. "God put us here so we can stop Mephilis. Personally, I'm tired of fearing the dark. I'm willing Knuckles, I may be a little nervous on using the chaos emeralds, but I'll do it."

"That's the spirit," Sonic encouraged.

Silver sighed and smiled. "You're right Em, God put this in motion so we could stop Mephilis. We just have to trust him."

Knuckles smiled, finding it odd he now had two students when he only wanted one. "Well," Knuckles said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Training two has never been done before, but then again I never really fallowed the other Guardians lives exactly. God willing, we'll make Protectors out of you two."

* * *

That night, I slept in Silver's room after Knuckles made an extra bed for me that stood under Silver's. I crawl into bed and lay back, thinking about the day. Silver was up top writing in his journal.

"Funny how things move things move so quickly here," I said, lifting my wrist and looking at my mark.

Silver chuckled. "God dose like his timing."

"I guess I never expected this," I said. "I new my gift was for something, never thought I'd use it like this before."

"I never thought I'd have to face Mephilis again," Silver said, looking down at me from his bed. "I hoped that when I locked him in that emerald that was the last I would see of him."

I look up at Silver. "Or Lord works in strange ways, Silver. Sometimes I wish he would let us in on his plans so we know what to expect."

Silver grinned. "Maybe that's so we perform to the best of our ability," He suggested.

"Maybe," I reply.

We sank back into silence. I listen to Silver write above me. "Protectors," I said thoughtfully. "It's a cool title if you think about it."

"True," Silver answered. "But I can't stop wondering what training will be like."

"I was wondering the same thing." I said, looking at Silver again. "Knowing it's from Knuckles, we know he'll train us like he was trained. It will certainly be an experience."

"You can say that again." Silver said. "Maybe we can learn how to use Chaos Control,"

"If you do," Knuckles said, entering the room. "You'll be learning it from Shadow. I won't be your only teacher though, Espio agreed to help out and Shadow and Sonic will also be training you two."

I sit up and hug my knees. "Where are the Chaotix anyway? I haven't seen them."

"Charmy and Vector are on a case in the North." Knuckles explained. "It's too cold for Espio until the summer so he's agreed to stay here until then."

"What are we starting off with tomorrow?" Silver asked, laying on his stomach and looking down at Knuckles.

"We'll start by working on what you did earlier today in the Chamber," Knuckles answered. "I need to get you two used to the Master Emeralds energy and the energy of the Chaos Emeralds before we start working with them. Espio will be working with you both on fighting skills afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Silver said. "But are you sure we can go through the training, Knuckles?"

"As sure as I am the Guardian of this Island." Knuckles replied. "Now, get some sleep, both of you. It's late and we have a hard day tomorrow."

Silver and I lay back on our beds. My bed was very soft, it being an extra from Knothole since I would be staying here for a while. Knuckles had moved me to Silver's room since we seemed to balance each other out.

"Good night you two." Knuckles said as he left the room again.

"Night Knuckles," Silver and I say in unison.

Silver turned out the light using his mind and settled down. I hug my pillow close and turn on my music, listening to My Immortal by Sheryll Brooke. I liked this song, I'm not sure why though.

'Papa,' I pray. 'I may not know what you're up to, but I pray that you'll keep Silver and my other friends safe from Mephilis. I just hope I'll be able to learn to be an echidnian legend. Wish me luck. Amen.'

"Good night, Silver." I said as I turn over in my bed, snuggling into my pillow.

"Night, Em." Silver replied. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Deep in his mountain lair, Mephilis stirred once more, feeling the presence of Silver. He opened his red and green eyes.

"So," Mephilis growled. "Silver has a new companion, how interesting. Emily may be of some use to me to break Silver…."

Mephilis chuckles menacingly as he came up with a plan for his revenge on he white hedgehog.


	8. Training and Trouble

Chapter 8: Training… And Trouble

Next day, Silver and I woke early and ate quick breakfast, eager to start training. I crunched on an apple and look at Silver as he buried himself in a book and ate an orange.

"What are you reading?" I ask.

"I was hoping to learn more about what the Protectors can do," Silver answered. "This is in Old Mobian, but Knuckles showed me how to translate it."

I sit next to him and look at the book. The words were alien to me and it amazed me that Silver could read it. Silver looked frustrated as he flipped through the book. "So far there's not much."

As he continues to flip through the pages, a picture caught my eye. "Wait, go back a couple."

Silver dose and finds a list of talents for a Guardian. "Good eye Em." Silver said as he started translating, falling silent for a while, moving his lips as he read. Soon his face dropped in disappointment. "All that's here is stuff we already know," He said.

"I guess that means we just go along with what comes." I reply.

"Looks like you two are ready for today," Knuckles said, making us jump.

I smile at the echidna. "We sure are, what's first?"

Knuckles smiled slyly. "I just got a call from everyone down there saying that Antoine and Bunny would like to train you two as well. Antoine will be training you two first."

I held back a chuckle. "What exactly will Antoine be teaching us?"

* * *

"Ze art of Fenzing," Antoine said, giving Silver and me thin sabers.

I look at the sword in my hand, then up at Antoine. "No offense Antoine, but isn't fencing more for showing off fancy footwork? When I last saw people fencing, they looked like a couple of people dancing."

"Fenzing," Antoine said, standing more erect like he was in an army. "Iz not about fanzy foot werk. It iz an art of movement and honor. Now, Emily, I vwill start wiz you."

I step forward and get into a stance, placing one foot behind me and taking the hilt with both hands. I knew a little about fencing, but I liked broad swords over sabers.

"No, no, no," Antoine said, stepping forward. "A saber iz light weight, zo only a zingle hand iz needed," He took my left hand and guided it back behind me. "Hold it back here. It vwill help you keep your balance."

I nod and test the weight of the saber. It was well balanced and I could shift it easily in my fingers.

"And az for your stanze," Antoine continued. "Zey should make an 'L' shape, or ze numbare un."

"Un?" I ask. Seconds later I understood. "Oh, one, got it."

"Ozare wise, you vwill be very much off balance," Antoine said, returning to where he was first standing.

Antoine gave me a testing lunge. I parry it, testing what I could do with only one hand. I watched Antoine's form closely, like I used to do for drawing, and tried to copy his stance and movement.

Silver also watched with interest. He wasn't a fan of using weapons, but he would if he needed to.

This time I offer a testing lunge. Antoine parried, driving my blade to the side as he slipped passed me. Out of instinct, I kick my foot out and trip Antoine so he fell to his back. I wasted no time in coming over and cornered him. I blink at him for a moment, surprised at my movements.

Antoine smiled and nodded. "Zat vwas not bad for a beginier." He said. "I yield,"

I lower my blade and help the coyote up. I then smile at Silver. "Your turn," I said. "It's surprisingly fun,"

Shyly, Silver stepped forward and copied the stance Antoine showed me. He did just as well, but his balance was better than mine since he used his abilities most of the time. But unlike me, Antoine disarmed Silver and cornered him at a tree.

"I think I'll stick to what I can do best," Silver said. "I yield."

"You are very stiff, Silvire." Antoine said. "Vwe must werk on zat."

"It's Silver, Antoine," Silver replied quietly. "And I'm just a bit uneasy about using weapons to hurt people,"

"You are never to hert someone unless it iz in self-defense," Antoine said. "And only if your attacker iz armed."

"That's in the Knights Code of Honor!" I said.

"Code of Honor?" Silver asked.

"Back home, in ancient times," I said. "There were people called Knights who defended their king and people by the Code of Honor. Knights are my favorite subject and I've studied them for some time now."

"Vwould you care to recite ze Code?" Antoine asked.

I felt myself blush. I hated it when I was placed in the spotlight. But I take a breath and recite it. "As a knight, I stand on Courage in the face of evil. I fight for Justice among the people for peace. I strive for generosity and truth among lies. I pledge on faith, for my God is my guide. I also stand for Hope, for a land without hope is easily swallowed by her enemies."

Antoine nodded in approval. "Zat vwas very good," He said. "Just as moi fathare had tough moi. I believe zat vwill be all for today, Bunny und Espio will now show you ze marshmallow-arts."

I chuckle. "I think you mean Martial Arts, Antoine."

"Wi, zat iz vwat I said." He replied.

I roll my eyes as Silver and I continue our training.

* * *

Our schedule was like this for the next month. Knuckles drilled us in finding chaos emeralds using my ability while blindfolded. Silver was to ease my sixth sense so I could focus on the emeralds location. He also gave us each an emerald for just in case reasons. Mine was green and Silver claimed the white one.

Bunny and Espio taught us self-defense moves in case we were disarmed in any way. Shadow showed us how to use Chaos Spear, but Silver perfected that thanks to his abilities. Rouge taught us how to pick locks and how to sneak around unnoticed. Sally taught us strategy and how to predict an enemy's movement. Sonic kept us loose by daring us to races and exploring the island with him. Silver taught me how to read and write in Old Mobian and how to use herbs for healing. I enjoyed helping Silver learn how to use a saber and a pistol.

As we trained, we found that our talents where in fact getting stronger. While I still needed Silver to keep chaos energy from hurting me, I became more sensitive to emeralds and started to feel more like a throbbing numbness. Silver told me his ability no longer wore him out and he was able to contain more chaos energy.

After the first month, Silver and I were allowed in the Master Emerald Chamber for a lesson in how to use the chaos emeralds. It had become a habit for us to always carry our emeralds and our pistols, but I also carried my saber with me only because I liked the feeling of the sword at my side.

"I'm glad that Rouge and Omega got out of GUN alright," I said, pulling my backpack higher on my shoulders. "I was starting to get worried about them."

"I knew they would be fine," Silver said. "They've been in and out of more dangerous situations so I didn't have much need to be worried. You think you'll be alright about training in the Chamber today? You've been quiet lately."

It was true. I was quiet. Truth be told I wasn't sleeping that well and didn't like dark places. I smile at Silver. "I'll be fine." I tell him. "I'm just not sure about dark places, that's all."

Silver and I entered the secret tunnel leading to the Chamber as a teal glow lit beside me. I turn to see Silver is glowing like a glow-stick. "Is this better?" He asked.

I laugh and nod. "Much better." I reply.

The two of us continue down the tunnel, but I still felt uneasy about it. We met Knuckles in the chamber as he stood in front of the Master Emerald.

"You both ready?" he asked.

I nod.

"Ready," Silver replied, pulling out his emerald.

I pick up my emerald, when I'm hit with back wrenching feeling. It was so strong I dropped my emerald. Silver also had a feeling, but it was more of a sick feeling in his stomach, but he ignored it best he could. "Em?"

I look behind us my eyes widen as I spot a pair of sickly green eyes. Silver and Knuckles fallowed my gaze and took fighting positions.

"How wonderful to see you again, Silver." Said a shadow as it stepped forward. "It has been a while. And Emily, well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Who would have thought that you two would become the Protectors? It's uncanny."

"Mephilis!" Silver snarled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my other half." Mephilis replied.

"Iblis is destroyed!" Silver said. "Blaze sacrificed herself to get rid of Iblis!"

"I'm talking about the half you encased in that emerald." Mephilis said. "You only managed to encase half of me in that jewel while I escaped, seeking revenge on you. Now that I know where it is, I can come to my full potential and power."

"You'll have to get passed us." I said, getting to my feet.

"Foolish child," Mephilis growled. "You think you can defeat me?"

"You bet we do." I said and drew my saber. "Silver!"

I didn't need to explain what I wanted him to do. Silver thrust his hand forward and held Mephilis while Knuckles and I attacked. Mephilis slipped out of Silver's grip easily and kicked Knuckles and me out of the way. He then rushed Silver, became a dark purple mist and passed through Silver. Silver's eyes went wide and his body stiffened before he fell to the stone floor, unconscious.

"SILVER!" I scream and rush to his side with Knuckles.

Mephilis ignored the scene as he shoved the Master Emerald out of the way and pulled up the Dark Emerald. He laughed wickedly as he turned again to face us. "Finally! My full power can be restored! Farewell for now, Protector."

I watched as Mephilis melted away in the darkness with tears blurring my vision. Silver's breath was labored and raspy and his fur was cold. He was also shivering and sweating.

"We have to get him back to the village." Knuckles said, picking Silver up in his arms. "We'll have to take care of the mess here later, after he's taken care of."

From that day on, I saw Knuckles more like a godfather from placing Silver before the Master Emerald, I just prayed Silver would be alright.


	9. Miracles Happen

Chapter 9: Miracles Happen

Knuckles carried Silver back to the Village as quickly as he could. Once there, he got Espio and led the chameleon to our room, where Silver took my bed it being the easiest to get to.

Silver's eyes where squeezed shut. He was sweating and shivering. He clutched his covers and his teeth while his breathing was still raspy and shallow.

Espio quickly got what herbs he would need and worked on Silver. I hovered over Espio, not wanting to leave Silver yet and wanting to know was used to help him.

"Em," Knuckles called from downstairs. He came up and offered a somewhat comforting smile. "He'll be alright, he's in good hands."

I shiver slightly, still shocked that this happened, but I fallow Knuckles. I sat on his couch and hugged my knees, memories of Silver going through my mind; one was when we were escaping Eggman's base after saving my parents. We were such a team when we fought back those robots. I also remembered taking that bullet for Silver. My hand moved to the scar as tears began to fall.

Knuckles sat down beside me and offered a mug of tea. I look at Knuckles, almost hesitant to take it. "Shadow told me you like tea." Knuckles said.

I sigh and take the mug. The tea was clearly made from fresh mint leaves from the crisp, fresh smell. I take a drink, but then just stare at the tea. "We promised we would look after each other," I told Knuckles. "Why couldn't…. I should have…"

"Em," Knuckles said. "Silver will be fine, you'll see."

I bite my lower lip and put my mug down. "Mephilis got the Dark Emerald." I said, trying to sound calm. "He'll be harder to defeat now."

"Not impossible though," Knuckles said. "While I was waiting for you and Silver, I found a carving on the wall of one of the tunnels. I'll have to show both you and Silver when he's well."

Knuckles confidence that Silver would get better lifted my spirits a little, but it pained me that I couldn't protect him this time. I lift my wrist and look at my mark. "How long do we have until Mephilis pulls himself together?"

"Until the summer solstice." Knuckles said. "The chaos energy is always strongest that night for some reason."

A soft nock came at the door. Knuckles got up and opened it to see Sonic, Sally, Bunny, Antoine, Shadow and Rouge. Everyone else stayed in Knothole to hold down the fort.

"We got your message," Sonic said. "How is he?"

"We'll know as soon as Espio comes down." Knuckles said, inviting everyone in.

I get up and greet them, but Sonic can see I was breaking apart inside. He came forward and offered a comforting smile. I smile back but it fades quickly. I couldn't smile, not with what Mephilis had done to Silver.

Rouge came forward and gave me her famous Vega smile. "Don't you worry, honey, Silver will be back to his old self in no time." She said. "You can count on that,"

That brings a smile back for a moment. Suddenly, I heard Espio coming down. He seemed spent from working so hard. He looked at us with an expressionless face. "I did the best I could." He said finally. "He has to do the rest on his own."

"What's wrong with him?" Sally asked.

"Hard to say," Espio said. "I at least got him stable so he could fight what Mephilis did to him. We'll know soon enough."

I hug my arms, my skin feeling cool under my palms. "Can I see him?"

Espio nodded and stepped away from the stairs leading to the extra room. I go up and look at Silver as he lay in my bed. He was still sweating slightly and his face had twisted itself into a scowl. He still clutched the blankets, but his breathing had deepened. I walk over and take his hand. Silver flinched but remained in his coma-like state.

I brush his forelock back, which was slightly damp from him sweating. "Oh, Silver," I said. "How could I let this happen to you?"

I remember the night when Sonic and Shadow first rescued Silver and me from Eggman. I had placed his head in my lap and it seemed to help him sleep. So, I lift his had and crawl up beside him so his head lay in my lap like it did before. I continue to brush away at his forelock with my fingers, but I soon lean my head against his. His body still shivered, but it wasn't as bad as in the Chamber.

"Oh, God." I whispered, not daring to speak any louder. "Please heal Silver, don't let that monster claim his life, please! He's my friend."

I continue to pray for a moment until I finally lost my voice and had to stop for a moment. I sit back up again and look out the window. The sun was setting. I shiver from fear of what lay in the darkness. That's when I remember my green emerald. Knuckles had told me that it had healing properties. I pull it out of m pocket and place it in Silver's hand with my hand on top. Then for no reason at all, I started singing an old lullaby that I liked and that reminded me of Silver.

_"Have you been lost, seeking shelter? _  
_From those who hurt you, wounds at_  
_their hands, scars that won't heal?_

_There is a place, warm in snowfall._  
_Flowers that grow at your feet, warmth_  
_in your heart, I am there with you._

_Best be at peace, don't be afraid. Nothing_  
_will harm you in here, I'm by your side,_  
_I'll protect you now._

_A tree in the snow, you can sleep here in_  
_my arms. If you wander far I'll wait right_  
_here for you. I'll stand by your side, keep_  
_you warm when you're alone. There's food_  
_on my boughs here at your home."_

I pause for a moment. I was always shy to sing in front of people, thinking my voice wasn't much to listen to. I look down at Silver, his face had softened and he seemed to be finally resting. I smile and continue; I really did like this lullaby.

_"Long have you searched, for sanctuary._  
_Into the nightmares and pain, doubt never_  
_ends, memories so cruel._

_Scars still remain, there's no healing. There's_  
_no one you truly trust, you feel alone, and _  
_afraid you cannot rest._

_On lonely nights, when you called and no one_  
_was there. Be not afraid, here I am with you._  
_Forever your place, no matter what happened_  
_to you. Here you are safe, now and forever."_

I listen to Silver's breathing. It had slowed and he seemed to be breathing easier now, but he still shivered slightly. I lean against the wall, still holding Silver's hand with the emerald.

"Sleep well, Silver." I whisper, as the emerald gently used my strength to heal Silver. I drop off to sleep, not knowing that Shadow was just beyond the door, listening.

Shadow stepped down from the stairs and went into the living room with everyone else. Rouge had gone fore a flight and to see if she could dig up some dirt on Mephilis, and Bunny and Antoine needed to get home to watch Cream while her mother was away. So all who were left was Sonic, Sally and Knuckles. They looked at Shadow and Sonic stood.

"I think now is a good time to pray," Sonic said, his voice even and serious. "Would you like to join us Shadow?"

Shadow blinked. He had accepted Christ into his life, but he usually kept that to himself. Eventually, Shadow nodded and came into the living room. Everyone knelt and Sonic started.

"Lord." He prayed. "We're in desperate need of your help. Our enemy had hurt Silver and we're not sure if he will make it. Please keep your hand on him through the night. And be with Emily also. She and Silver have become very close, please be with her and comfort her. In fact we all need some comfort tonight. Thanks you Lord for bringing her here and keeping us safe."

Sally listened to Sonic pray. Sonic had talked to her about Jesus often, but everything he had told sounded impossible. Shadow listened, silently praying in his heart that Silver would be alright and both Emily and Silver would pull through.

Knuckles took a breath and he also prayed. "Lord, I may not know you well, but I know you brought Emily here to defeat Mephilis. Please heal Silver and comfort Emily. They both need you. Amen."

"Amen," Shadow, Sonic and Sally said in unison.

They stood and wished Knuckles good night. Sonic however offered to hang out. "I'd like to stay and wait for Silver to wake up." He said.

"Not a problem, Sonic." Knuckles replied. "You can take the couch."

* * *

_Silver lay in nothing but inky blackness; all he could see was himself. He hadn't given up, he was only pondering how to get out, but he felt to weak to do anything. He had been stripped of his ability, so he was forced to wander. His body didn't feel right; like every one of his organs were working overtime. He was cold and he continued to shiver, he also felt wave after wave of heat on his face, almost like he was facing Iblis again. His limbs felt weak and heavy, and his eyes burned_

_"Silver..."_

_Silver's ears peaked at the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. He then felt a hand on his. "Silver…" It was a females' voice that was for sure._

_"Em?" Silver called weakly, hoping who was calling him would answer._

_The voice sadly didn't answer, but Silver could sense an air of sadness. He then felt something brush against his forehead. It was cool and fresh, and relieved his burning body. He soon felt his head being lifted and being set down on something while a hand continued to stroke his forelock. He heard mumbling at first that was strained by tears for a moment. Then he heard something he didn't expect. A song. That made it clear, it was Emily. She only sang when she was sure that no one was listening or sure that her voice was drowned out._

_"Em," Silver said, trying to force his mouth to move and form the name._

_She was singing a lullaby, which relaxed Silver. He soon felt something in his hand. He was able to move his thumb slightly as he felt the smooth surface of a chaos emerald. "Are you crazy?" Silver asked. "Are you really trying Chaos Heal?"_

_Emily didn't seem to hear him as she continued to sing the lullaby and Silver felt the green emeralds energy slowly wash over his tortured body. Silver relaxed into the feeling to allow the healing to work, hoping Emily wasn't getting hurt by it._

_He suddenly realized everything was silent again. "Em?" Silver asked. Nothing. "EM!" He said as loud as his voice allowed him. Again no answer. Not a sound._

_Silver was saddened, feeling very alone in this dark prison. Soon a light shined. Dimly at first until it brightened. Silver forced his burning eyes open to see a tall man in bare feet and robes. Silver squinted to see if it who he thought it was, but he couldn't tell._

_"Silver." The man said, so gently that Silver couldn't help but feel safe. "I still have work for you. It is not yet time for you to come home."_

_"Is Emily alright?" Silver asked, his voice still weak._

_"She is sleeping," The Man answered. "The emerald had taken a lot out of her. I'm here to finish the healing."_

_Silver watched as the man knelt next to Silver and placed a hand on the hedgehogs' shoulder. Silver breathed in through his teeth and closed his eyes as he felt almost a burning fly through his body, but it didn't hurt. The burning seemed to burn away the pain and suffering that Mephilis had placed on Silver. Slowly, strength returned to Silver's arms and legs and his eyes stopped burning._

_The Man took his hand away from Silver and picked him up. "Mephilis may be a step ahead, Silver." The man said as Silver began to fall asleep. "But remember that nothing is out of My hands. I'll be watching over you, always. Just trust me."_

_"I promise…" Silver sighed, enjoying the feeling of the Man's touch._

_"You must still rest when you awake," The Man said as he looked down at Silver, whose eyes were drooping after fighting for life. "But you can talk to Emily and tell her everything is under control."_

_Silver's eyes finally shut and he fell asleep. A deep, restful sleep where no nightmares would bother him. Silver felt the Man carry him for a moment more, before Silver surrendered to his weariness._

* * *

Silver woke to the feeling of warmth on his face. He opened his eyes to see that the sun was shining. The sight was refreshing to what happened last night. 'Em's right,' He thought. 'No matter how dark the night is, the next morning is always bright.'

Silver slowly took a breath and looked around. He was in his room, as if he never went down to the Chamber. 'Was that all a dream?' He thought as he continued to look around, realizing he was not in his own bed, but in Emily's. 'Why am I down here? Did I sleepwalk or something?'

Silver then realized he was holding something. He looked down to see he was holding the green chaos emerald with a bare hand on top of his. 'That was no dream,' Silver realized as he looked to see Emily's face. She was sleeping horizontal to him and his head lay on her stomach. Her skin was cool from not having a blanket last night and she had small dark circles around his eyes.

Silver forced his free hand to gently lay on top of hers. She stirred slightly and sighed. She was exhausted. Silver squeezed her hand slightly, and watched as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were glassy from left over tears and lack of sleep, and just stared at him at first.

"Hey," Silver whispered.

I blink my eyes, not sure if I was dreaming or not. As my eyesight cleared, there was no mistake that Silver was awake and looking right at me. "Silver?" I ask, sleep still fogging my mind.

"You bet it is," Silver answered at a whisper. "You alright?"

"Am I alright?" I asked, almost shocked at the question. "Silver, look Mephilis did to you. I should be asking if you're alright."

Silver smiled slightly. "I'll be fine, thanks to you and Jesus."

Silver then explained what happened while he was out. About feeling and hearing me to a man with a white light coming and healing him. I listen quietly, just glad to hear Silver talking again.

"The last thing I remember Him saying was 'I'll be watching over you, always. Just trust me' and 'tell her everything is under control'."

I couldn't help it. I reach over and embrace Silver. "Thank you Papa," I pray out loud. "Thank you."

Silver put his hands on my arms in a returning embrace, seeing he was laying down and still couldn't move that well.

Soon, the trapdoor opened to reveal Sonic. He had heard talking up here and thought to investigate. His face beamed to see Silver was awake. "Hey," He said coming in. "How are you feeling, Silv?"

"Tired," Silver replied. "But happy to be awake. How long was I out?"

"Two days," I reply. "We were starting to get worried about you last night. I just thank God you're alright."

"Amen to that," Sonic replied. "I'll get Knuckles and Espio up here to check you over, but it looks like you're making a turn for the better. Em, how about you start breakfast this morning. I'm sure Silver is starved after all that sleeping."

I nod and get up. As I walk back down stairs, I look over at Silver. "What are you in the mood for?"

Silver thought about it for a moment then smiled. "Is there any oatmeal?"

"I'll see what we've got." I answer. "And oatmeal dose sound good this morning."


	10. A Quest Begins

Chapter 10: A Quest Begins…

Silver slowly regained his strength and we were soon back to training, but Silver still had to rest sometimes. He still worked to do his best and only rested when his limbs started to ache.

I soon started wrapping my wrists for extra support, seeing I could fight better with them wrapped. I also kept tabs on my sixth sense, checking for unwanted company. I haven't sensed Mephilis' presence since the day he hurt Silver, but that didn't put me at ease. He was out there and causing trouble, that was enough to have me always on my guard.

Finally, Silver was strong enough to go back to the Chamber. On our way, I kept a hand on my saber and my emerald in my other hand. Silver saw this and allowed his calming blue mist to settle over my body. I look at him, happy he was up and walking again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just uneasy." I reply. "Mephilis caught me off guard last time. I don't want that to happen a second time."

"I doubt he's there again, Em." Silver said. "All he wanted was the Dark Emerald."

"He also wants you dead, Silver." I said. "I just wish I knew how to defeat him. He was so strong he slipped out of your grip."

Silver shivered.

"Well, hopefully what I've found will help you guys." Knuckles said, opening the door to the Chamber.

We follow Knuckles. Silver was making himself glow like he did last time we came down here mainly to calm my nerves. Though Silver eased my tension, I was still on high alert for Mephilis.

Instead of taking us to the Emerald Chamber, Knuckles lead us down a different tunnel, pulling off one of the luminescent crystals off the wall as he went and asked us to do the same. Silver and I carry the crystals as we follow the echidna down passages that we never knew were here. Then again, Silver and I weren't allowed to explore these tunnels unless Knuckles was with us.

Finally, Knuckles stopped and pointed at the wall. Silver and I look, and there were echidnian carvings all over the tunnel walls. Pictures of a civilization with children and adults going about their daily business. Silver gently touched the pictures in amazement. In his time, there were no echidna's, but there were legends about them. He had once tried to find traces of them, but Iblis' flames had destroyed all evidence of their existence. Now he praised God that he was allowed to know Knuckles. Then something caught his eye. He held his crystal up to the wall and nearly dropped it in surprise. "Em, look at this."

I turn away from a picture of the Emerald Temple and look at what Silver found. It was a picture of a white being and a rather tall being, each with the mark of the Protector on their wrists. The tall being had flowing auburn hair and the white one's hands were glowing blue.

"Knuckles," I said. He had been watching us explore the tunnel quietly this whole time. "Is… is this us?"

Knuckles came forward and smiled. "That's what I wondered when I first saw this carving." He said. "But look further down. Down there is what really caught my eye."

Silver and I walk down a ways to see the figures echidnian weapons. The figure that looked like me had a double-edged great sword, while the one that looked like Silver had a helmet. Further down, there was our look-alikes fighting with… I had to hold my crystal up higher to make sure… yup, Mephilis. But he looked more horrifying than before. I step back a ways from the sight of the carving.

Silver was still interested in the weapons the characters had. He then pulled out the bible I gave him and flipped to Ephesians. "Em, I think I know what those weapons are."

I come forward and look over Silver's shoulder with Knuckles. "The Sword of the Spirit and the Helmet of Salvation?" I ask. "Their pieces of the Armor of God. I thought they were just used symbolic."

"I guess something's that are symbolic in your world are real in ours," Knuckles said. "Do you happen to know where they are?"

I look back up the tunnel a ways and find a map. "Knuckles!"

Silver and Knuckles came over and looked at the map. The places named where written in Old Mobian, much to my annoyance. "I still can't read this!" I said.

"I can," Silver said, looking at the wall intently. "It says… Um… The Sword of light is located in the land of Iron. The Helmet where Kings of old are buried with their treasures. The weapons of the Protectors are… are…"

"Are what Silver?" I ask. I had written down what Silver had said so far and I was eager to know what the rest of the passage said.

Silver dusted off some of the words and scowled at them. "The rest is worn a bit, I can't read it. Um… here it clears up again. It says, is to bring hope to the broken. The… dang, it's worn here too… The rest says to bring strength to the weak and both to protect the other. The passage end there."

"Well," Knuckles said. "At least we know where the weapons are."

"Where?" I ask.

"The sword is in Ironlock." Knuckles said. "And the Helmet is in the Great Desert. Look, here's Ironlock. If I'm right, there was an echidnian village there years ago. And here in the Great Desert, there used to be a kingdom ruled by an Echidnian lord and his…"

Here he trailed off, looking at the stone map. I look at Knuckled before looking at Silver, who shrugs at me. I look back at Knuckles and touch his shoulder. "Knux?" I ask. "Knux, what is it?"

Knuckles looked at Silver. "An Echidnian lord with his adopted son, Storm, who was a dark grey hedgehog." Then Knuckles looked at me. "And in Ironlock lived Terra."

"No way!" Silver said. "You mean this has happened before?"

"It's never been recorded," Knuckles said. "But I do find it odd that the weapons are in those places. Lets go to knothole and see if Sally can get anything for us."

"And perhaps Rouge has found something about Mephilis," I said.

Silver's eyes lit up and we left the tunnel. But I couldn't help but glance back at the two figures carved on the wall. Have you ever seen a picture of yourself carved on a wall fighting maybe the most dangerous being in the world that wasn't even yours? Trust me, it's about as unsettling as finding your name on a tombstone while you're still alive. I just hoped God knew what he was doing.

* * *

"Nicole, search ancient echidnian weapons under the file Protectors." Sally said.

We were back in Knothole, and it was very different from when I first came here. It was spring; the flowers where blooming and everything was warm and fresh, and the air smelled fresh with rain.

We met Sally, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Antoine and Bunny in the War Alcove by the Great Oak. I watched the children in the village playing outside without a care in the world. This made me wonder how my family was doing. How they were getting along without me, and if they were worried.

"Searching, Sally," Nicole replied, pulling me back to the present. Nicole pulled up a picture of the Sword and Helmet. "Found two items. The Sword of Light and the Helmet of Deliverance."

"What is their location, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"The Sword of Light is located in a lost temple in Ironlock Forest." Nicole replied. "The Helmet of Deliverance is Located in a nonexistent tomb. Both locations are of Echidnian origin."

"Have any maps on where they could be?" Sonic asked.

"No dice, my main hedgehog." Nicole replied. "There are no records on the whereabouts for the two temples."

I smile at Rouge and Knuckles. ""I guess this will be where you two come in. Knuckles, since you're an echidna, perhaps you can figure out where that are."

"Piece of cake," Knuckles said.

"And Rouge," I said giving her a practiced Vegas Smile I learned from her. "This you can get us into the temples? I have a feeling their booby trapped like in Indiana Jones."

"No problem on that, honey." Rouge said, giving Knuckles a flirtatious smile. "I haven't been on a date for a while now."

Knuckles turned bright red as he scowled at the bat. "And what makes you think this is a date, Bat-girl?"

"Because you're taking me somewhere fun, Knuckie," Rouge replied. "What could be more fun than a couple of lost temples with a big strong Echidna by my side? Just as long as I get to a little trinket from the trip."

"ANYTHING IN THOSE TEMPLES ARE ECHIDNIAN ARTIFACTS!" Knuckles ranted. "YOU'RE NOT TO LAY A HAND ON THEM!"

"I was only kidding, Knuckie," Rouge said, swinging her hips and looking at knuckles from over her shoulder. "I promise that I'll behave."

Knuckles rolled his eyes and I held back a chuckle. "Now the question is how do we do this? We could split up but…"

I look over at Silver, not really wanting to say what I was thinking. Silver smiled and nodded in understanding. "But that would give Mephilis a chance to attack us. I vote we stay together and get the weapons."

I was relieved that Silver agreed with me on staying together as I continue. "Next question, which one first?"

"I think we should get the one closest to us," Tails said. "That way we'll have at least one weapon as soon as possible."

"Lets see here," Bunny said. "That would be Ironlock. Ol' Sugah Hog can get us all there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"I'm afraid not Bunny," I said. "Let's see… there will be eight of us going. I don't think Sonic can carry all of us like that, he'll exhaust himself. Besides, by the look of this map Ironlock is rough terrain."

"Well, was do you purpose zen?" Antoine asked.

I think for a moment. How were we going to get there? These guys didn't have any cars in Mobius, just the vehicles that the SWAT-bots drove, and I personally wasn't about to highjack eight of them. The only vehicles I knew they had was Shadow's motorcycle, the Tornado and the X Tornado, and all of them would draw too much attention. Soon, I look up at Sonic and give him a sly smile.

"I've got the ol' idea." I said. "Hope you don't mind using someone else's legs, Sonic."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic asked as he looked up at his horse.

By my asking, Sally took us to a ranch that raised horses of all breeds. Evidently, horses where rare on Mobius. Thankfully, Sally and the Rancher were good friends and he trusted Sally with the horses.

"I prefer to use my own legs, Sal." Sonic said, watching Sally tack up her chestnut mare named Clair.

"I know Sonic," Sally said. "But we have to fly under the radar for this mission. Besides, horses are one of the best ways to travel.

I look around at everyone. Antoine and Bunny had buckskin quarter horses named Trip and Dike. Shadow had his choice of a black horse named flint. Silver had a black and white paint named Hope. Rouge insisted on flying and would ride double with Shadow. Knuckles had a liver chestnut Arabian called Aladdin. Tails had an appaloosa mare named Chip and Sonic's was Ol' Blue, a blue roan quarter horse. He was only nine years old, but his coloring made him look older.

I still didn't have a horse yet. I looked up and down each stall, reading every horse. That is, until I heard a familiar whinny. I look out into the round pen and gasp. There was a light grey mare no taller than 4 hands. Her legs were almost black and she had a two-toned tail. The mare was bucking and kicking at the stable hands, who were all Mobians.

I run up to the pen and look at her leg markings. To my joy and amazement, the mare had three white socks and one bare foot.

"Isabelle!" I shout. "Izzy, easy girl!"

The mare stops and looks right at me. She then nickered and trotted up to me, gently smelling my face. I stroke the mare's face and look at her in the eyes. "Hey, sweetie." I whispered.

"Well, I'll be dang," Said the Rancher who was named Frank the Bear. "That little mare never let any one near her when I found her last week. So I take it she's yours."

"Back home she is," I answer. "I raised her from a yearling. But you'll have to take my word, sir, I don't have any papers to prove that."

"Who needs paper's as proof when the proof is right in front of ya?" Frank asked. "She's too small to be any use for me, I was hoping to use her to teach folks to ride, be she won't let no one near. She's yours kid."

My face beamed and I hug Izzy's neck. "Thank you, sir." I reply, getting a lead rope and lead Izzy to the rest of the group.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" I said.

Shadow looked at the mare before looking at me.

"This is Isabelle," I said. "My horse from back home. I don't know how she got here, but I'm glad she's here."

Sonic finished tacking up Ol' Blue and looked at the mare. "So this is the famous Isabelle. You weren't kidding about her being small, you think she'll make the trail?"

"You bet," I answer. "She's an arab/welsh cross. She's built for speed and endurance."

"Well, saddle her up." Knuckles said, finishing up with Aladdin. "I'd like to get going before it gets too hot."

I quickly saddle Izzy in a Mobian endurance saddle. It looked almost like a cross between an Australian saddle and an endurance. It was light weight and I could sit easily in it. I put my saddle bags on her and mount, seeing everyone else was mounted and waiting.

"Thanks again, Frank." Sally said. "And don't worry, we'll have these horses back unharmed."

"I appreciate it, Sally." Frank called. "Give my regards to your father, will ya?"

"Next time I see him, Frank." Sally called as we started off. "Tell Helen I said hello."

And so, my greatest adventure began.


	11. The Plan of Three

Chapter 11: The Plan of Three

Our journey to Ironlock was in fact very easy. The weather was fair with it being spring and the team seemed to like riding the horses. Knuckles took the lead since he knew where the Temple might be, Silver and I rode side by side and I held the map. Sonic and Sally came next, then Antoine and Bunny then Shadow brought up the rear. Rouge was flying somewhere above and I couldn't see her.

Silver was focusing on staying on Hope. It was hard to stay balanced on a moving horse. I look at Silver and chuckle. He scowled at me. "How do you keep balanced on this thing?"

"You use your seat, Silver." I explain. "And you move your hips with the horse's movement. You also use your legs both to help steer the horse, and to hang on. It's easier to do that bareback though. When you have stirrups, you can use them to help stay balanced."

Silver tried it, and sure enough, he was more balanced in the saddle. Silver then looked up at the trail ahead. Their plan was simple; travel by day and sleep at night. When they got to the river, they would take a ferry to Ironlock.

"Is this the only speed on these things?" Sonic asked, who wasn't enjoying going so slow.

I look back at Sonic and laugh. "They have four speeds Sonic; walk, trot, lope, and gallop. I've never clocked Izzy, but when she wants to go she can move pretty quickly. While I was on Angel Island the first time, I was hoping to race against you on her."

"Do I hear a dare in that comment?" Sonic asked.

I smile at him. "Perhaps," I said. "When we find time anyway."

We rode in silence for a while until the sun stood just over the trees. It was then Knuckles brought us to a stop and we made camp in a clearing by a river. We unsaddled our horses and tied them up so they wouldn't wander off. Knuckles quickly made a fire and Sonic broke out the hotdogs.

I lean against a tree and listen to some music with one ear bud in. I watch everyone as Sonic cooked the hotdogs on a spit. My eyes wandered to where Silver and bunny where practicing martial arts. Silver was watching Bunny's movements carefully.

"Very good, Sugah." Bunny said. "Y'all are gettin' better all the time."

"Thanks, Bunny." Silver said, smiling.

I smile and watch Silver. His innocent nature was making it hard to believe what the Lord had called us to do. I mean, look at me; I was shy most of the time and didn't talk to many people until I warm up to them. Silver was just a kid, maybe only a couple years younger than I was. Sure he had once been sent by Mephilis to kill Sonic, but his heart proved stronger than Mephilis' lies. I wondered what was planning, using Silver and me for such a job. My mind turned to when Mephilis hurt Silver. I remembered his burning body laying in my lap. I didn't dare leave his side. I was able to protect him from Fake Silver, why couldn't I protect him against Mephilis?

"Em," Knuckles called.

"Hmm?" I ask, looking over at Knuckles.

"Where's that map?" He called. "I'd like to see how far we have yet."

I pull it out of my bag and walk over to the fire. I unroll it and watch Knuckles as he started to navigate. "Looks like a full weeks ride ahead." He reported. "That is, if we pick up the pace a bit."

"That can be arranged, Knuckles." I said. "The horses did well today on the trail, none of them showing signs of soreness. I think we can pick it up to a trot at least and maybe a lope."

"Finally," Sonic said. "We'll be going a different speed other than walking."

Sally helped herself to a hotdog and rolled her eyes. "Sonic, I'm a eager as you are to see the temple, but lets at least try to pace ourselves."

"So, what's the plan Knuckie?" Rouge asked.

"Let's see," Knuckles said. "There's still a lot of radio activity in Robotropolis after we took care of Eggman, so we'd better try to steer clear of that area. I think we'll break the trip into three moves; the first move will be to Boulder Bay where we can resupply on food and water and whatever else we need. The next move will be to this next bay. After that we'll be at the ferry for Ironlock."

"Sounds good to me," Tails said who was looking over Knuckles plan. "And I think we're already half way to Boulder Bay. So maybe we'll be at the ferry in four days."

"Not to bad," I said. "I just hope you guys won't get too sore from riding."

"Na, we'll be fine." Sonic said. "We've been through worse than riding in an uncomfortable saddle."

I look at the time, well, at the sky for the time anyway. The sun had set a long time ago and I was tired from riding all day. "Well, I'm going to bed." I said. "It's late and we have a long ride ahead for us. Night."

"I'm heading for bed too," Silver said.

"I'll stay up and keep watch," Shadow said. "Just in case."

* * *

Silver slept fitfully. His eyes clenched and his hands in fists. His ears were laid back and he was almost snarling.

_ "Silver…" Said a voice that had haunted Silver for over a year now. "You cannot save her…. She will soon share Blaze's fate… You will be the end of her."_

_"SILVER!"_

Silver sat up with a gasp at the sound of Emily's scream. He looked at her. She slept fairly close to the fire since she needed its warmth more. She was sleeping soundly. There was no screaming, no Mephilis.

Silver hid his face in his hands, feeling the sweat on his face.

"Silver?"

Silver nearly jumped as Shadow touched his shoulder. Silver looked at the black hedgehog before sighing in relief. "Don't do that," Silver said.

"Can't sleep?" Shadow asked.

Silver shook his head. "I keep having dreams of Mephilis torturing Emily," He explained. "Is it possible that… That she may get hurt… Because of me?"

"I don't think so," Shadow replied, looking up at the stars.

"How do you know?" Silver asked.

Shadow looked at Silver. "Because I will not allow that to happen."

Silver looked at Shadow in surprise. He never sounded so serious, and Shadow was always serious.

"I won't let that monster lay a finger on either of you, Silver." Shadow said, looking at Silver squarely in the eyes. "I promise."

Silver couldn't help but offer a small smile. Other than Knuckles and Emily, Shadow made Silver feel safe. Silver looked at Emily, who had snuggled deeper into her blankets, before looking back at Shadow. "Thanks Shadow."

Shadow nodded. "Now, go back to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Silver nodded and lay back down against his saddle and pulled his blankets over his shoulder. Shadow smiled and went back to his watch. Knuckles would be taking the next shift soon, but until then Shadow was to protect his companions.

* * *

The rest of our journey to Ironlock was pretty uneventful. We fallowed Knuckles' Plan of Three, as we started calling it, and the trip was smooth. I think the most exciting part was while we were at a small town at Boulder Bay. It was a fishing town, reminding me a lot of Sholes, a town I stayed at while working with a horse in Indiana. Remembering the story Eggman told me, I wrapped my wrist to hide my mark, not really wanting to share Terra's fate.

We rented a few stalls there and a motel nearby where we would have a bed to sleep in instead of the hard ground. While Silver and the others were taking care of the horses, Sonic, Rouge and I went to pick up a few supplies. As we were checking out, we over heard two elderly gentlemen and a young male human talking. I couldn't help but listen in.

"You've been drinking to much, Carlos." Said a light brown Porcupine.

"I'm tellin' the truth, Sam." Replied Carlos, a grey otter with a lighter grey mustache. "The stars are dimmer and harder to navigate by at sea. Somethin' is stirring, mark my words."

"What do you think is going on then?" Asked the young man.

Carlos looked left, then right, then leaned forward. "Ya both know I love histories and legends." He said, making the young man draw near with interest. "Especially Echidnian Legends. Well, there is one legend that I heard of lately. That would be the Legend of the Protectors."

Sam shook his head. "I've heard that story too, Carlos. It happens to be one of my favorite stories. But it is only a legend."

"Please sir," The young man said. "Tell me about the Protectors."

Carlos chuckled. "You've always had a curiosity about you, Ty. The Protectors are two people who are sent by Someone the ancient Echidna's called the Nameless Lord to defend his people from a dark shadow that nearly covered the world. It was said that they encased the shadow long ago, and they went their separate ways, but kept in contact."

The story had caught my attention so I come closer to hear it. "After they defeated the shadow, one went to live in the jungles of Ironlock with her people, the other lived in the desert and watch over the people there. I don't know what happened to the one who lived in the desert, but the people in Ironlock killed the other because they feared her power."

"What dose that have to do with the stars, Carlos?" Ty asked.

"Because it's said that when the shadow first came to Mobius," Carlos answered. "The stars dimmed in fear of it. I have a feeling that the shadow is back and we'd be watching for the Protectors to return."

Sam rolled his eyes before he noticed me. "Can we help you?"

"Oh, no," I said, blushing slightly. "I was just listening to the story. My friend and I really like echidnian legends and that one is our favorite. If the shadow returned, and the Protectors, do you think they'll be able to beat the shadow?"

"It's said that they were hand chosen by the Nameless Lord." Carlos said. "But the legend branches in a few direction. One is that they destroyed it and went their separate ways. Another says they banished it, and another says that they encased it stayed together to continue to protect the people. But no one knows for sure what happened."

I nod. "Thank you, sir. I'll have to tell this to my friend."

"My pleasure." Carlos said, shaking my hand. "I don't remember seeing you around, where are ya from?"

"The Great Forest." I answer. "I'm traveling to Ironlock with some friends of mine. Do you know a lot about Ironlock?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Carlos replied. "But then again, that land was Echidnian territory and was abandoned when the Echidnian race ended."

"Well, thanks again, sir." I said. "You guys have a good day."

"You too, miss." Sam said.

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, I retold what I heard. Silver and Knuckles listened intently. We had borrowed two rooms at the motel, the girls and I stayed in one room and the boys were across the hall. I sat on the edge of Tails' bed as I told the story.

"So we don't know if we can beat Mephilis yet?" Silver asked.

"Not yet," I reply. "But don't give up, Silv. We just have to trust God in this."

"Em's right," Sonic said, who was sitting on the windowsill playing with a baseball. "The Lord knows what he's doing. We just have to trust him and go where he wants us to go."

I smile. Sonic had become a strong Christian. To think he came to Christ only a few months ago Earth time. I wondered if Knuckles was Christian, I would have to ask him one of these days.

"This is a cute town," Rouge said from her spot on one of the beds. "The stores are rather small but this is a small town after all."

"Well, we'll be leaving again tomorrow." Knuckles said. "So I wouldn't get too comfortable here. And it looks like we won't have much help to find the temple once we get to Ironlock."

"I thought you knew the way, Knux." I said.

"I'll know once we get there." Knuckles said, laying back in his bed, weary from the trip. "But for now, we keep to the Plan of Three. If we keep this pace will be at the next bay by tomorrow."

We stayed up for a while longer, watching a movie on the guy's TV. It was a Mobian movie, but I really liked it. Silver sat beside me while I lay on my stomach. When the movie ended, we all went to our beds. I crawled into bed, suddenly realizing how spent I felt. Once the light was turned out, I look out the window at Mobius' full moon. It looked just like ours, along with the stars. Looking at the moon made me homesick. I missed my parents and siblings. I missed hearing the kids bicker and tease each other, I missed reading my stories to Sara, and I missed smelling my dad's cooking and my mom's voice. A single tear escaped my eyes as I say a quick and silent prayer that I would see them again after this journey.

In the other room, Sonic wondered how I was doing. _'She has been through a lot since she got here,'_ Sonic thought. _'From being caught by Eggman again and discovering that she and Silver are to fight Mephilis. They already faced him, and look what happened to Silver. Lord, what ever you have planed, I pray you would protect those two. Mephilis isn't someone to be taken lightly. Please watch over us for this journey, keep us strong, and keep us firm in our faith in you, Lord. Thank you for getting us this far. Good night,'_

Sonic rolled over in his bed and fell asleep, still wondering what was waiting for them in Ironlock.

* * *

"What are you planning now, Doctor?" Decoe asked. "Now that Emily has escaped and Silver can't be found, how are you going to find the Dark Emerald?"

"That's easy," Eggman said, looking at a picture of a glistening silver sword with bright golden hilt. "I've done a little more research on Terra and it appears that Silver has more than meets the eye as well. We'll head them off at Ironlock. When they collect this Sword of Light, we'll capture them again with no problem GAHAHAHA!"


	12. Temple of Ironlock

Chapter 12: Temple in Ironlock

The rest of our journey to Ironlock was uneventful and almost boring. We had picked up the pace and were trotting more. I had to bring Izzy up to a lope to keep up with the larger horses, but this just made me glad I conditioned Izzy before I got to Mobius.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles seemed to be doing alright with trotting, Sally was riding very professionally on Clair, as well as Bunny. Poor Antoine, Silver and Tails were having a hard time though. The bouncy gate made it harder to handle and Tails had resorted to holding the saddle.

That night we had finally made it to the next bay; and I was very surprised that no one was sore. They took the hard riding very well, but I think Sonic still enjoyed running because he ran off somewhere saying he needed to stretch his legs.

I practiced my combat skills with Knuckles and Bunny. I had to admit I was getting better. I was able to think on my feet faster and block and dodge harder attacks. Silver mainly worked with Bunny, but we also worked as a team when working with both Knuckles and Bunny.

The next day was more interesting. We made it to the ferry that would take us to Ironlock. It was large enough to fit all of the horses and us. We all dismounted and lead the horses on board. That is, all but Sonic, who stayed on Ol' Blue and looked at the water warily.

I on the other hand was loving the ride. I leaned against the railing and watched the far shore slowly grown nearer and listened to the water lap against the wood.

I look up at Sonic, who still seemed tense. "Sonic, the water isn't going to leap up and drag you under." I tell him.

He looks at me and lifts an eyebrow. He then dismounts Ol' Blue and comes to stand by me. I sat down and dangled my legs into the water, I had already taken my shoes off and the water was cool and refreshing.

"What do you think the Temple is like?" I asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Every Temple is different. But knowing that it's an Echidnian Temple, I can expect plenty of booby traps."

"Hmm," I reply, not sure how else to answer.

My mind turns to my family and my time in Indiana. There was a cave in front of my cousins house and I was the first to enter it and lead the way for my other cousins. Of course, my mom freaked out when I told her that evening what I did. I loved exploring caves, mostly because it felt like I was in an Indiana Jones Movie.

"You're not nervous about it are you?" Sonic asked.

"Of course not!" I reply. "I was always exploring caves in Indiana. I can't wait to get to the Temple!"

* * *

We landed about an hour later on the shores of Ironlock. This place reminded me so much of Indiana I half expected to see a field or corn somewhere.

We mounted the horses again and Knuckles again took the lead, using a chaos emerald to lead the way. Soon, we were passing an abandoned village. There were stone huts everywhere, a fire pit, everything a village needed building wise.

I look up at Knuckles. He seemed to be looking around a little, but there was pain in his eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if Knuckles really was the last Echidna in Mobius. Carlos' words came back to me. "Ironlock was abandoned when The Echidnian Race ended."

I rode up beside Knuckles and look up at him. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. "Lets just find that Temple."

We all rode in silence for a while until Rouge was spotted up ahead. She smiled flirtatiously at us before she spoke. "I just spotted the Temple up ahead." She reported. "It's not too far either."

I smile and look back at Silver. He smiled back and we continued. About half a mile ahead, we spotted a temple that looked like the Mayans from my world. We all dismounted and tied the horses.

"Well, here we are," Sonic said.

"I think a few of us need to stay with the horses." Sally said. "I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Agreed." I said. "Lets see, I have to go in there since the sword is supposed to be mine. Rouge should go so she can help us get past the booby traps, and since she's going, Knuckles will want to go to keep an eye on Rouge. Umm…"

"Don't you think about leaving me out, kid." Sonic said.

"Okay, Sonic," I said. "What about you Silver?"

"I think I'll hang back this time," Silver said.

I look at Shadow. He nodded. "I'll stay as well."

I sigh. "Alright then," I said, turning back to my team. "Looks like it's just us. Lets go."

* * *

Inside the Temple was dark and the air smelled moist and musty. I wished Silver was beside me, just to light the way and drive back the dark. I was glad I had my iTouch, it's light offered some comfort and I had taken the lead with Rouge since I had a map.

Suddenly, Rouge stopped with an outstretched hand. "Hold it,"

"What?" I asked.

"Ssh!" Rouge hissed as she closed her eyes and swiveled her large ears around. Soon she opened her eyes again. "Some of the stones in here trigger a trap. Best step lightly." She then pointed to the walls.

I look and see it was riddled with holes for either darts or arrows to come out of. "Do we know which ones trigger the trap?" I asked.

"No need to know, hon," Rouge said, flapping her wings and gliding to the other end of the corridor. She looked around for a moment until she pulled a leaver. "Should be fine to cross now!" She called.

The guys and I look at each other before Knuckles went through first. "Step exactly where I step, just to be sure."

I fallow Knuckles with Sonic right behind me. Thankfully, nothing is triggered. I breathe a sigh of relief and continue down the tunnel. It was still musty and smelled like mold somewhere, but I knew I had to get that sword.

Suddenly, the ground felt different. I look down and realize we made it to the next booby trap. The floor was riddled with patches that were difficult to see. Then I get an idea. "Rouge, can you use your sonar to tell where a safe path is?"

"No sweat," Rouge said. "But you three have to be quiet."

Rouge took the lead and slowly led the way. We walked cautiously for a while, suddenly, my spine tightens. Not the way it did when Mephilis attacked, so I keep quiet, but it distracted me. My foot slipped and one of the traps triggered. The pit I tripped on opened and I nearly fell in.

"WHOA!" Sonic shouted. Thankfully he was right behind me and he caught me before I fell to the spears below.

He pulled me back and I embraced him out of my fear. He holds me close for a moment. "Don't worry, I've got you."

I get a grip and let go of Sonic. "Thanks." I said. "Let's get that sword and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

* * *

Back outside, Silver was watching the Temple anxiously, playing with his chaos emerald absently. "I should have gone in there with her," Silver said.

Sally came over and put a comforting hand on the distressed hedgehog. "Don't worry Silver. She's with Sonic and Knuckles, two of my best Freedom Fighters. She's in good hands."

"I just have a feeling I should have gone with her." Silver said. "It's an odd feeling. And I can't explain it. I just don't want Mephilis to hurt her. I wouldn't wish what Mephilis did to me on my worst enemy."

Sally smiled at Silver. He was like Sonic in many ways. Always wanting justice and willing to put his life on the line, but Silver lacked Sonic's playful attitude while fighting. Sally wondered if this was a result of him fighting Iblis all his life.

"I'll wait with you," Sally offered. "Personally, I'm worried about Sonic."

* * *

Back inside, we were wandering almost aimlessly in the corridors. It felt like I was down there for days, but it had only been an hour.

Suddenly, my back went numb, making me stand erect and look down a passage. Almost without thinking, I follow my instincts.

"Em, where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"There's something down here that's giving off chaos energy like an emerald." I said. "Maybe there's something interesting."

I continue down the passage, almost forcing the others to follow. As I traveled, the sense was getting stronger to where it made my hands tremble.

Finally, I found the source, and it makes me stop in my tracks. The other three also stop and draw a breath. In front of us was a sword in a sapphire colored stone that was covered with white lines that looked like webs.

I cock my head at it. "It looks like Excalibur."

"King Arthur's sword?" Sonic asked.

I nodded. "It's said he was the only one who could pull it out of the stone."

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Knuckles asked. "If it was you in that carving back home, that sword is rightfully yours."

I look at the echidna before walking up to the sword. I look at it for a minute, then I notice a crescent moon shape on the hilt. I held up my wrist to compare my mark to it. Exact match. I blink before gripping the hilt. My whole hand went numb at the touch, but it also felt stronger. I then give a yank. The blade hissed out of stone and glistened like there was a live fire inside of it. The blade was thin like a saber, but it was double-edged and more balanced. On the Blade was a phrase that shone brightly: "Glows bright when the heart and deed is right."

Sonic comes up and looks at it with a whistle. "Now that's a nice one."

"You can say that again," I said, lifting the magnificent sword. "I've never seen one like this,"

Suddenly, the temple shook. Never a good sign. "Did I spring something?" I asked.

"No, Rouge said. "There's something outside."

That was enough for me, I gripped my new sword, activated my shoes and raced off through the Temple with the others close beside me. Soon, my lower spine tightened again and images of Silver came to mind. This only increased my speed to the point where I rivaled Sonic. Silver was in trouble, and I'm not there to protect him.


	13. Him again!

Chapter 13: Him Again!

Outside, Silver and Shadow were fighting off Eggman's robots. Silver was determined not to give into the Doctor, but these robots where made of that weird metal that sapped his strength.

Shadow was fighting valiantly, his mind set on protecting Silver at any cost. He wasn't sure why though; it was like he was with Molly again.

"Do you like my new invention, Silver?" Eggman asked. "It was thanks to you that this metal could be discovered. I had gathered the information I needed from the band I gave you last year."

Silver glared up at Eggman. He hadn't forgotten that he was once Eggman's prisoner and had a band around his head to keep him from escaping, but the band was eating away at his ability. It was during that time when he met Emily for the first time. Eggman had dragged her into his cell and left her on the cold floor. Silver would never forget that blessed day.

Suddenly, the robot made a very high-pitched sound that made Silver's head and ears ache. He fell to his knees and screamed in pain.

Shadow quickly knocked this robot aside, relieving Silver's tortured ears. He smiled at Shadow and nodded in thanks. Suddenly, the robot attacked back, knocking Shadow against the temple. Silver watched as Shadow crumbled to the floor unconscious.

"Shadow!" Sally called, running over to the wounded hedgehog.

Silver drew his attention back to Eggman, fear making his fur stand. Ever since that battle with Eggman, Silver had a deep fear of him, but he would force it away to help his friends. This time, however, the fear refused to be pushed away this time.

"Hehehe," Eggman chuckled. "You are certainly more than I bargained for, Silver. It was certainly a surprise when I found out that both you AND her had the Master Emeralds power!"

Silver shivered, but tried not to show it.

"She's both your strength and weakness, Silver." Eggman said. "Have you even considered what might happen to her on this quest of yours? She is only a human, someone much more delicate than a Mobian."

"Leave him alone!"

Silver turns and smiles as Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic and I run up beside him. I ready my new sword and stand defensively next to Silver. "God sent us on this journey, and God will help us through it!"

"Well, aren't we so sure?" Eggman said. "What makes you think that He'll come to your rescue here? If you've forgotten, this isn't your world, kid."

I grin at the doctor. "My God is with me anywhere I go! He has proven that already." I look at Silver and smile. "I just have to trust Him. An no pompous fool is going to change my mind!"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A POMPOUS FOOL YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Eggman raged. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT INSULT!"

I lean over to Sonic. "I Think I made him a little mad,"

Sonic laughed. "I'd say that's a safe bet. Now lets see what that sword can do."

I nod and we attack; Knuckles and Rouge were on my left and Silver and Sonic where on my right. Antoine's training had come back to mind as I charged. I attack the first robot with the sword, slicing it almost in half. Silver lifted two more bots and slammed them into each other before sending them into a group, knocking them over like bowling pins. Sonic took them out the old fashioned way by spin dashing the robots, looking like a pinball. Knuckles and Rouge where surprisingly working as a team to take them out. With the robots out of the way we charged Eggman again.

"Feisty, aren't we?" Eggman asked, poking a button and releasing two new robots, both resembling large leopards with dangerously sharp claws.

The movement distracted Rouge at first, allowing Eggman's main robot to slap her away, sending her to the ground with a thud.

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted. In his distraction, one leopard attacked, sinking it's metal claws deep in the guardian's body, making him scream in agony.

At hearing his distress, I turn and attack the Metal Leopard. My sword made a deep cut, making the leopard turn to face me with a snarl.

Sonic was also having a difficult time; he was running around his leopard trying to find its weakness when suddenly it swiped at him. It had been watching Sonic and quickly found a pattern. The claw cut deep into Sonic's chest and he was slammed against a tree. As the leopard prowled forward to claim Sonic, a teal glow surrounded it and started pulling it apart. Sonic, barely conscious, looked up with blurry eyes at Silver as he threw the debris that was once a metal leopard at Eggman. "Here's your toy back!" He shouted.

The debris hit the Main Robot in one of the engines, causing the machine to malfunction.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Eggman screamed as he detached his hovercraft and took off in utter defeat.

As for me, the leopard finally pounced, knocking me to my back with only my sword keeping the snapping jaws away from my face. Finally, I used my feet to push it off far enough and stab it with my sword. The light in its eyes flickered out and it fell on top of me, nearly hiding me from view.

"EM!" Shadow shouted, who had finally come to.

He and Silver rushed up to the fallen leopard and pushed it off of me. I gasped for fresh air and sat up. I was cut and bruised in places, but otherwise fine. I smile up at the guys and embrace them. "Didn't expect him to be along." I commented.

"SONIC!"

We turn to see Tails and Sally running up to a no longer conscious hedgehog laying where he had fallen. Knuckles was also in bad shape; he was bleeding badly and seemed to be in a coma. Rouge held his head, wondering if it was her fault he was hurt like this.

I wasted no time in grabbing an extra shirt from my saddle bag and ripping it into strips for bandages for Knuckles and Sonic. Silver worked on Sonic while I worked on Knuckles, the others watching carefully. They had to chase down the horses after Eggman had spooked them and came back to see the results.

I look down at poor Knuckles as thunder rolled in the distance. He was paler from the blood loss. I had never expected to see Knuckles in such a weak condition. Sally held onto Sonic, praying that he would be okay.

Soon, the rain started. First a drop, then four, and soon it was a downpour with large drops and distant thunder.

"Silver! Tails!" I shout over the droning rain. "We have to find shelter! Please tell me there's a village nearby or a house or something!"

Silver and Tails flew up and surveyed the area. They soon returned, their fur clinging to their skin and looking like sheets of metal. "There's a very small village to the East." Tails reported. "It's just outside of Ironlock."

"Lets hurry then!" Sally said, picking up Sonic and mounting Clair. "They need a medic!"

Knuckles was too heavy to carry while riding, so Shadow carried him and Rouge took his horse. I ponied Flint and Tails ponied Ol' Blue.

We rode as quickly as we could to the village with Shadow in the lead. I look over at Sally carrying Sonic, his body limp in her arms and the bandages where already red.

'Oh, Papa,' I prayed as I looked ahead again. 'Give Sonic and Knuckles strength to hold on, at least until we find help. Please Papa, help us get there and find help for them.'

* * *

In a quiet house was a family of two. A young Hedgehog boy and a human woman. The hedgehog was a dark grey color and a very good painter. Another thing about this boy is that he is completely blind, had been for as long as he can remember, but he knew his colors. He had the ability to use electricity to see in auras of color to both find his way (when there was metal around) and to see a person's personality. His name was Storm.

The woman had lost her husband and children when Dr. Robotnik took Mobotropolis years ago. She had found Storm as a frightened toddler in the mayhem and took him in as her son. She raised Storm on Christian values, and taught him how to paint what God put on his heart. The paintings he did where simply beautiful. Her name was Teresa Jones.

Storm was listening to the droning rain as he painted in the living room. He knew that Teresa wasn't his real mother, but he knew she was his gift from God Himself.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. He put his paints down and picked up his staff to answer the door. "I'm coming," He called.

He made it to the door and opened it to find five aura's standing on the stoop. Four of them where Mobians and the other was a young human girl. Two of the Mobian aura's where slumped forward and their aura's where weak. Storm gasped and ushered them in.

"Mom! We need a first aid kit!" Storm called.

Teresa ran in from the kitchen, saw their guests trouble and quickly got to work. It was late, and they were all beat. There were three hedgehogs, a human, and an echidna. One hedgehog was badly hurt as well as the echidna, and the other three were beat tired.

"Do you…" Said the white hedgehog. "Need help?"

"No, sweetie," Teresa answered. "I have it under control. You and your friends should rest. Storm, go get some blankets and pillows please."

"Yes, ma'am." Storm answered and rushed off.

"There'll be more." Said the black hedgehog. "They're taking care of the horses. Can we stay for a while?"

"Of course." Teresa answered. "My home is open to those who need help. Now get some rest."

Shadow nodded and joined Silver and me on the floor. I didn't care that I didn't have a blanket; I was too tired and worried about Sonic and Knuckles. All I could do was pray as sleep overcame me.


	14. Refuge and Healing

Chapter 14: Refuge and Healing

I woke the next morning feeling groggy and stiff from sleeping on the hard floor. I look up and look around, not remembering where I was. I was in a living room that seemed big enough to be for a human.

I look around and realize everyone was there. Silver was sleeping the closest to me on the floor; he was dead asleep from the fight yesterday. Antoine and Bunny where sleeping together on the other side of Silver. I turn to see Shadow is sitting in a corner with his chin resting on his chest, his eyes were closed and his arms where folded, his fingers twitching slightly as he dreamed. Rouge took one couch and Sally took the other with Tails at her feet. His two tails folded over his body like a natural blanket.

I look around at my sleeping friends and smile, but it vanishes when I realize that Sonic and Knuckles aren't in the room. I move to get up, but my body was too stiff to really do anything.

"Knuckles?" I asked quietly, hoping he was just out of my view and he would answer.

My voice woke Silver. He groaned quietly, blinked and looked at me. "It's okay, Em." He said with a yawn. "She took them to a spare room where they can rest properly."

"She?" I asked.

Silver nodded. "Don't you remember? We made it to this house late last night; a woman and her hedgehog son took us in. I offered to help but she said we needed rest. I'm not sure what time Sally and the other came, but I remember you were already asleep."

I forced myself to sit up and stretch my sore body. "Did she say how they were?"

Silver shook his head. "I was asleep as soon as I laid down."

Our conversation woke Sally. She looked at us and smiled from her place on the couch. "I was here when she and her son were moving Sonic and Knuckles. She said they might take a while to recover."

"At least their alright." I said.

At that moment, we heard tapping coming from the wooden stairs. I get tense for a moment, then I realize it was a hedgehog boy who was no older than Tails. He was dark grey with a few black and white highlights in his quills. His eyes where ice blue and very striking, but they where clouded and the pupils where small, almost nonexistent. It took me a moment to realize that the boy was blind, yet he looked at us as if he could see us clearly.

He smiled and walked in to sit on the floor in front of Silver and me. "Good morning," He said, so cheerily that I couldn't help but smile at him. "How are you this morning? You guys were very tired when you came last night."

"We're stiff from sleeping on the floor," I said. "But we slept just fine. Where's Sonic and Knuckles?"

"So that's their names." The boy said. "I just checked on them. Their still unconscious, but they look better than they did last night."

I sigh in relief, but I couldn't help but think about the rest of the journey; the Summer Solstice was coming up and we still had to travel to the Great Desert to find Silver's Helmet of Deliverance.

"Oh!" The boy said, face-palming himself. "Where are my manners? My name is Storm Jones the Hedgehog."

"Pleasure, Storm," Silver said, shaking the boys hand. "My name is Silver and this is Emily. The other hedgehog there is Shadow. The squirrel is called Sally and the fox beside her is Tails. Over here is Bunny and Antoine. We've been traveling for a while and Eggman caught us. He's the reason why Sonic and Knuckles are in such bad shape and… Oh Em, we need to get some of these cuts cleaned up."

I look at my shoulder, my arm and my torso where that metal leopard had cut me. The cuts had clotted with blood and mud. They hurt still, but they didn't look bad.

"These are nothing Silver." I said. "I've had worse."

"I know," Silver said. "But still we should clean the mud out of them."

"We can do that in the Kitchen." Storm said standing. "My mom will be up soon to make breakfast. She doesn't trust me with the stove or with knifes. Sure the stove is hard to see, but I can use a knife just fine."

Silver and I fallow Storm into the kitchen, where lots of paintings hung on the walls. Storm led us to the table as he got a warm washcloth and a bowl of warm water.

"What do you mean you can see the knife just fine?" Silver asked, as Storm brought the bowl and the cloth. "I thought you were blind."

"I am," Storm answered. "I can control electricity and see aura's of color around metal objects and people. For people, the aura's are different for everyone according to their personality and mood. For example, That Shadow character is golden, telling me that he's loyal and willing to protect others, but there's a dark stain over his heart area. This tells me that something bad happened to him a long time ago but it hurts like it happened three years ago."

"That's pretty good," I said as Silver cleaned my wounds.

Encouraged by my comment, Storm squinted at me and smiled. "Your aura is a light blue with hints of green and yellow. That means you're usually happy and eager for new things. And your aura brightens when Silver comes near."

I blush and look at Silver. Storm chuckled. "Now your aura had a light pink hue to it."

I blush deeper, making both boys laugh. I smile, but that haunting feeling that time was running out still hung over me. If Sonic and Knuckles didn't get better soon, Mephilis would have pulled himself together again and he would be unstoppable.

Storm saw my aura take more of a blue tone and stopped laughing. "Did I upset you, Emily? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, its not you, Storm." I quickly told him. "I'm just worried about Sonic and Knuckles that's all. We have to get back on the road soon and we can't with them in this condition."

"You're friends will be just fine, my dear." Said a feminine voice.

Silver and I look up and see the woman walk into the kitchen. She was tall with a gentle face, blonde hair and green eyes. She walked in and sat at the table next to Storm. "It'll be a while for them to recover though. What happened that caused such injuries? If you don't mind my asking."

"We had a run in with a man named Ivo Robotnik," Silver said. "But he's known by many as Eggman. He ambushed us while we were at the temple in Ironlock."

The woman straitened at the name. "You and your friends are welcome to stay as long as you need to for your friends to heal," She said. "If Eggman is after you, you may hide here."

Silver and I look at her, not sure how to answer. "Um, thanks, Mrs. Jones." Silver said. "Usually people would want us out of their town immediately. Why are you letting us stay?"

"Because," Mrs. Jones said. "I lived in Mobotropolis with my family when Ivo took over. My two children where roboticised and my husband was shot from protecting us. I was fleeing the city when I found Storm. Knowing he needed someone to look after him, I took him in. Now, I know that I would want protection and shelter if I had such a villain after me, so I open my home to those who need it."

"That's very kind of you, Mrs. Jones." I said. "And we thank you for your kindness-OUCH!"

"Sorry," Silver said as he dressed my wounds.

My shout woke Shadow, who got up and ran to the kitchen to see what was happening. We look at him before he clutched his head and leaned against the doorframe.

"Shads?" I ask, getting up and helping him.

"I only got up to fast, I'll be fine," Shadow said. Blinking his eyes. "I heard a shout."

"Silver was only cleaning my wounds from yesterday," I explain. "He touched a tender area and I shouted. Sorry I woke you."

"Well," Mrs. Jones said as she stood. "It looks like everyone will be waking up soon, so I'd better get breakfast going. Shadow, do you care to help me?"

"Not at all," Shadow said.

"Um," I said. "Can we see Sonic and Knuckles?"

Storm nodded. "Fallow me."

He took Silver and me upstairs and to a door. "I'll see if the others are awake downstairs," Storm said as he opened the door to the spare room. "I'll leave you two alone for a while but I'll come back up when breakfast is ready, or you can come down when you want to."

"Thanks Storm." Silver said as he and I enter the room.

There were two mobian sized beds in the room where Sonic and Knuckles slept. I walk up to Knuckles and brush away a dreadlock from his strong face. Silver looked at Sonic; his eyes quivered from a dream he was having. Both of their gloves had been removed and placed on the end tables next to the beds and their shoes where on the floor.

"Some Protectors we turned out to be," Silver said. "The Guardian is supposed to help us in our battle with Mephilis and the Summer Solstice is coming up in two months. It would take these guys at least a month to recover from Eggman's attack, and we have to get the Great Desert then figure out where Mephilis is hiding."

"Don't give up yet, Silv." I said. "You told me that Jesus asked you to trust him. Sonic would say as much. Besides, we're new at the job. You can't expect us to do everything right the first time."

"But we may be running out of time," Silver said, looking at our wounded friends. "They can't make it to the desert in this condition, and we can't leave them here."

I sat down on the bed, but something hard in my pocket poked me. I Get up again and pull out my Chaos Emerald. I remember what I did while Silver was so sick. Then I get a crazy idea. "Silver, do you still have your emerald?"

Silver nodded and pulled it out. "Why?"

I smile at him, making his eyes widen. "Are you nuts?" He asked. "Using Chaos Heal will drain our energy. It did while I was healing you of that bullet wound last year and it did to you when I woke up from that battle with Mephilis."

"Silver we're stronger together." I said. "And we have the green emerald, Knuckles told me it has healing properties. And with your emerald, maybe we won't loose so much energy."

Silver still didn't like the idea, I could tell. "How about we talk to everyone else about it?" I offered.

"It would make me feel better," Silver said. "And it'd be nice not to freak Storm out if he walks in and finds us using Chaos Heal."

I nodded and follow Silver back downstairs where we found everyone else was awake and chatting with Storm. We come in and bring up the situation. "So we were thinking about using Chaos Heal would help them."

"What do you say, Tails?" Silver asked.

"I think it's worth a shot," Tails replied. "Knuckles did show you two how to do it, right?"

Silver and I nodded.

Storm listened intently. "You mean you guys can use chaos emeralds?" He asked.

"A little," I reply. "But we're still learning."

"So that's who the Echidna is!" Storm said sounding excited. "He's the Guardian of Master Emerald and the Floating Island!"

"That's right," Rouge said. "How did you know that, sweetie?"

"I've heard a lot of stories about the Last Guardian of Angel Island," Storm said. "You might say I'm a fan of his. I've always wanted to see Angel Island for my self, but with my blindness that makes it a little hard."

"He's also a bit particular about who goes to the island," Silver said. "Emily and I are lucky he let me live there."

"Can I watch you two do the Chaos Heal?" Storm asked, hope dancing in his blind eyes.

"I don't see why not," I said.

Silver sighed and nodded. "Alright. After breakfast that way we don't take too much energy."

* * *

And so, after breakfast, we all crowded around the two beds. Teresa holding Storms shoulders while he stood in front of her. The Freedom Fighters stood in a semi-circle; Sally had a hand on Tails shoulder, Antoine was holding his wife Bunny close and Shadow stood by in case something went wrong.

Silver and I stood beside each other between the beds. I had a hand on Knuckles and Silver had a hand on Sonic, we both held the green emerald and the white emerald.

'Lord,' Silver prayed. 'Please let this work.'

Silver and I closed our eyes like Sonic did before he would go super. I felt the energy flowing through my arms and torso like fire, but it didn't hurt.

Silver also felt the energy flowing, but he was focusing on not letting the energy hurt Emily during the healing. He felt Sonic twitch under his palm.

The bystanders watched in amazement as a green glow enveloped Silver's and my arms and rippled into Sonic and Knuckles. Storm had to squint from the amount of energy he was seeing. It was very bright for him, but he stayed to see if it would work.

I slowly open my eyes, still focusing, but wanting to see if it was working. I watched as the bruises and cuts vanished away and Knuckles' eyes began fluttering and slowly opening. I slowly look at Sonic. His head was moving and he seemed to be forcing his eyes to open like he was panicking.

'Don't struggle Sonic!' I thought, wanting to shout the thought. 'Let the healing work.'

Sonic relaxed again and a thin smile appeared on his face. I then felt a heavy hand grip mine. I turn slowly back to Knuckles, who was looking at me with tired eyes, but there was a small smile on his face.

Finally, I release the chaos. Silver leans against the bed and I get on my knees. It took more out of me than I thought. "You alright, Silv?"

"I'm alright," he answered. "But I think I need to sit down for a moment."

I nod in agreement and Shadow helps me get to my feet and Silver leans on Bunny. I look back at Sonic and Knuckles. Their wounds where gone, but I wasn't sure if they were fully healed or not. I would have to wait and see, and pray that my rash decision worked.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! Another thank you for all the awesome feedback! And I'd like to apologize in advance for my spelling and Grammar. English was never my best subject XD Thanks again for the feedback and keep them coming :) :) :)**


	15. A quick rest

**AN: Just as a heads up, This chapter has a remix of Easter. So please no flames on it :) Thank you :D **

* * *

Chapter 15: A Quick Rest

Silver and I were taken back down stairs to rest. Silver was already asleep; the healing took more out of him than it did me. We lay on the couches since there were no others beds. Storm had taken every one else out to see the village we stumbled into last night.

I had soon drifted off to sleep. In my dreams, Silver was in a gleaming helmet and I was wearing my sword on my belt. We were standing in front of a large cave. Beside us were our friends and Knuckles was in armor as well, only he carried a few more modern weapons.

Silver and I look at each other. He was worried and scared. I take a breath and smile at Silver. "God got us this far," I told him. "He'll get us through it."

Silver nodded, his helmet making him look fiercer than he actually was. We look back at the cave, and venture into the vast darkness.

I woke here and realized I had gripped my swords hilt in my sleep. I sat up and looked around. Silver was still sleeping on the couch and it was now in the early afternoon, judging by the shadows. No one had come back yet except for Storm, who was looking at me with those bright blue eyes.

"Hello again," He said. "Good to see you awake."

"Good to be awake," I yawned. "Where is everyone?"

"Still in town getting ready for Resurrection Day tomorrow." Storm explained. "The lantern lift is tonight, so mom took everyone to get some lanterns to decorate."

"Resurrection Day?" I asked. "You mean Easter?"

Storm cocked his head. "Never heard it called Easter before, but it's when we celebrate the day Christ conquers the grave."

I smile and sit up with a stretch. "If the Lantern Lift is tonight, what happens tomorrow?"

Someone knocks on a random door early in the morning and tells the one who opens the door 'He's Risen.'" Storm explained. "The knocker then walks away and the one who answered the door is to run through the town shouting He's Risen. Then the whole town gets up and celebrates with dancing and music. After that, everyone in town makes something and we all eat together."

"Wow, sounds like Resurrection Day is a big day for everyone."

I look up and see Knuckles is walking down the stairs. He was still bandaged, but his violet eyes were bright and he looked as strong as before Eggman's attack.

"Hey, Knux! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better," Knuckles answered, sitting down next to me. "But how are you and Silver?"

"I'm doing alright," I reply. "But I think Silver overdid it."

"Yeah, I saw a teal aura coming off of him and surrounding you," Storm said. "What was that all about?"

"I thought that's what was going on," I said. "Silver keeps the chaos energy from hurting me while I use it. It wears him out though, that probably why he's still asleep. How's Sonic?"

"He's awake but he says he's pretty sore still from that fight." Knuckles said. "I think we can be back on the road soon though. That was a good idea using Chaos Heal like that,"

"I felt like we were pressed for time," I answered shyly.

"Can you guys stay for Resurrection Day?" Storm asked.

Knuckles looked at the boy and realized that he was completely ignoring him! Knuckles smiled at him. "Well, Sonic and still need to recover a little bit, I think we can have a short rest. I'm Knuckles by the way."

"Storm," Storm answered, shacking Knuckles hand. "And it's an honor to meet you Sir. It's not everyday the Guardian of Angel Island comes to stay in my house."

Knuckles was taken aback for a second. "How did you…"

"I've heard lot's of stories about the Last Guardian." Storm said. "When you can't see, your hearing is much better. I love listening to people share stories in the Tavern."

"Hey! Where's the party?" Sonic asked as he came downstairs. He walked a bit stiffly, but his wounds where gone and his eyes here bright.

"It just arrived!" I answer. "How are feeling?"

"I can't run yet, but I'm out of that bed at least." Sonic replied, coming in and looking at Storm. "Hey, I'm Sonic."

"I'm Storm," Storm replied. "Now all we need is for Silver to wake up and we can join my mom and the others in town. You guys are going to love the Lantern Launch."

Well, all of our talking did indeed wake poor Silver. He looked at us blankly for a moment, and then realized that Sonic and Knuckles were up. This made Silver wake himself up more. "Sonic, Knuckles." He said, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing down here?"

"Thanks to that Chaos Heal you two did," Knuckles said. "We were able to get out of bed. Storm was about to take us out to see the town, want to come?"

"Of course!" Silver said.

* * *

The town would remind you of a village Disney would make. The roads were cobblestones and there was a fountain in the middle of the village.

People, both human and mobian, were bustling about the town, buying groceries and other goods. Children played together, chasing after each other without a care in the world. Storm walked through the town and was greeted by almost everyone.

"Hey Storm! How's your mother doing?" Called a male cat from one of the booths.

"She's great! Thanks for the fish the other day, Mr. Steed." Storm replied.

"It was a pleasure after you helped catch them, Storm!" The cat replied.

"Good afternoon, Storm," Said a female fox with three kits beside her.

"Hi Mrs. Fleming." Storm answered. "Looks like Kylie is feeling better."

"Can't hide anything from you, can I Storm?" Mrs. Fleming asked. "Where is your mother?"

"We're meeting her at Toni's Lantern Shop." Storm said. "Will you be at the Launch?"

"Of course," The fox answered. "Little Jake Frost here loves the Launch. I'll see you later and tell your mother we said hello."

"I will, bye Mrs. Fleming." Storm said.

I smile as I watch the Fox family leave. "There sure are a lot of people who know you, Storm."

"I'm the only blind person here," Storm replied. "But thanks to my ability, I can see well enough where I can walk around on my own. I've helped just about everyone in the village."

Storm led up to a shop where I immediately spotted Tails. He was looking at one of the many flying lanterns in the shop. Sonic motions us to stop and puts a finger to his lips. He then slowly crept up on the unsuspecting fox until he was right behind him.

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Tails' sides.

Poor Tails yelped (sounding almost like a squeak) and jumped about a foot with his fur standing on end from his ears to his tails. Tails turned with wide eyes at Sonic who was doubled over with laughter.

"You should have seen your face!" Sonic said, still laughing.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I couldn't resist," Sonic said. "It was the perfect opportunity."

Tails turned to see the rest of us laughing. "Tails, your aura went completely white when you yelped!" Storm said.

Tails scowled for a moment then laughed with us. Sonic did get him good and he kept his guard up for the rest of the visit.

Tails' yelp brought the attention of the rest of our team. They all came out of the shop holding lanterns and were surprised to see Sonic and Knuckles up and about, let alone in the Village. Sally almost immediately embraced Sonic.

"You had me worried!" She said. "Don't do that again."

"Now where's the fun in that, Sal?" Sonic asked. "But I promise I'll be more careful."

"What was all the yellin' about?" Bunny asked.

"Oh, Sonic just scared me," Tails said, giving Sonic a mock scowl.

"Sounds like he go you good handsome." Rouge said, stepping out of the shop with Shadow.

"He did," I said. "Poor Tails jumped about a foot."

"And his aura went completely white." Storm added.

"Ah, there you are Storm." Teresa said, carrying two lanterns. "I've already picked one out for you. Lets get them ready for tonight."

We took the lanterns back to Storm's house and Teresa passed out the paint for those who wanted to paint them. I accepted, as did Silver, Tails and Sonic. The others liked their lanterns just as they were.

I painted what looked like a swan that was spreading it's wings and added a vine-like design around the edges. I look over at Silver, who was biting his tongue while painting. Storm was adding multiple designs on his lantern and so it would glow different colors like a stained glass window.

Finally, evening came. Silver took me down to the bay with our lanterns. "I thought we would see them better down here," He told me as we sat on the grass under a tree and waited.

I watch as the evening sky unveiled the stars one by one. "This adventure sure didn't turn out the way I expected."

"You can say that again." Silver answered. "I never thought we'd be part of something so much bigger than just a coincidence."

"One thing I did learn from being a Christian," I said looking at Silver. "Nothing is ever coincidence when the Lord is involved."

Silver nodded. "Hard to think He chose us to stop Mephilis. It won't be easy now that he has the Dark Emerald."

I shivered. "Don't remind me." I said, but I was already thinking about what happened that day. Images of Silver's weak and burning body made me cringe and shut my eyes. I could still feel his feverish head leaning against my legs.

Silver scooted closer to me and put an arm around me. I open my eyes and looked at his smiling face. "Remember what Jesus said, 'I'll be watching over you, always. Just trust me' and 'tell her everything is under control.' He'll get us through this."

I smiled at Silver and leaned against him. "I just can't stop thinking about what Mephilis did you last time," I said. "I don't want that to happen again… to anyone."

Silver smiled. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. He loved the spring. It was always warm and welcoming in contrast to biting cold of winter.

"Silver?" I whisper.

"Mmhm?" Silver replied.

"I think the lanterns are starting,"

Silver opened his eyes and spotted a single lantern lifting into the sky. As we watch, more lanterns followed it. Silver and I quickly took out our and light them. I immediately spot a bright yellow rose on his lantern with two crescent moons.

"The yellow rose stands for friendship." Silver explained. "I want to promise that no matter how this journey ends, I'll be your friend and won't let Mephilis harm you."

I smile as I looked at Silver. His eyes gleamed in the light of the lanterns, almost like an inner fire lighted them.

"I promise," I said. "To be your friend and to not leave your side, no matter what happens."

Silver smiled back and we released our lanterns. We watched them lift into the air and join the other lanterns. We immediately spotted Storm's, shining with all it's colors. Silver and I leaned back in the grass and watched the lanterns float by. It truly was an amazing way to celebrate Easter.

"I wonder what's next." I remember Silver asking, before sleep took me.

* * *

"He's Risen! He's Risen!"

The sound of the crier woke me. I sat up, realizing that Silver and I had slept out under the Lanterns last night. I sat up and rub my eyes; the sun was just rising.

"He's Risen! He's Risen!"

The criers voice echoed through the village as instruments started playing. It sounded like Irish Music. I smile and turn to wake Silver.

"Silver! Wake up!" I said, shaking the white Hedgehog.

"Huh? Wha?" He mumbled as he slowly sat up and yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "It's Easter! The crier is already out! We have to get back to the village."

Silver peaked his ears and listened. Sure enough, the criers voice was ringing joyfully through the town. "He's Risen! He's Risen!"

Silver smiled and jumped to his feet. "Hurry up, we'll be late!"

I quickly follow him, activating my shoes and raced off.

When we made it to the village, the sun was up and people were dancing. Women and girls wore flowing dresses and the men and boys wore comfortable work cloths.

Silver suddenly took my hand and pulled me into it. We weaved in and out of the other dancers. The dance reminded me of what they danced in Prince of Egypt; dancing in weaving circles and joining hands.

I was traded off accidently in the flow of the dance, fining myself with a young man. We danced for a moment before I was gain traded off to a Mobian Fisher. I soon found myself with Knuckles, who seemed to be enjoying himself very well. I soon landed back in Silver's arms as the dancing ended and the feasting began.

There were large Tables full of food like eggs, grapefruit, apples, hams, breads, jams…. The tables where just stuffed with all the breakfast food one could think of.

I sat with the team between Shadow and Silver. This place was simply amazing! Everyone was like one giant family in this village. It reminded me of my church back home. I didn't know a lot of people, but some of them from the church helped us with our move. I thought about my family. I wished they were here, but I knew this was more dangerous than what we had to go through with Eggman. I played with my necklace that Silver gave me; it had become a habit.

A hand touched mine and I look at Silver. He was looking at me with those bright golden eyes of his. I smile back at him, remembering the promise he made last night.

Suddenly, everyone lifted their glass of grape juice. "He's the Risen King! For now and Forever!"

I lift my glass to the toast. "For now and Forever." I agreed and drank the juice. "And he'll never leave us."

"Amen," Silver said, making the whole team smile.


	16. A Desert Road

Chapter 16: The Desert Road

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Storm asked.

It was the morning after Resurrection Day; Sonic and Knuckles had regained enough strength to get back on the road, and we needed to get to the Great Desert quickly to find Silver's Helmet of Deliverance. We packed the horses with refreshed food and water supplies, new blankets and a bit of money.

Storm and his mother were sad that we had to leave. Frankly, so were we. This place was so peaceful, I wished I could somehow bring my family here to live. But I knew my place was on Earth, and I wondered if I'd ever see my world or my family again.

"We have plenty of room for you guys to stay," Teresa said, standing in the doorway with Storm.

"Thanks," Sally said. "But we have to keep moving. We promise we'll come back this way someday."

"We'll hold you to that." Storm said, but he still looked sad.

I stop taking Izzy and smile at the boy. I then spot my favorite bracelet on my wrist. I forgot I was wearing it when I was warped to Mobius. I got it in Indiana just as a reminder of the trip. I slip it off and walk over to Storm.

"What's this?" He asked, unable to see what it was.

"It's a bracelet of mine." I explain as I slip it onto his wrist and tighten it. "I got it on a trip with my grandparents, to remind me of the time I had there. I want you to have it, to remember our visit."

Storm felt the bracelet with his other hand. It was like a soft small rope that had been braided. He smiled and embraced me. "I'll remember." He said.

I hug him back before I go back to Izzy and mount. Everyone else was mounted on their horses, who all looked well rested and ready for the second half of the trip.

"You two take care of yourselves." Knuckles called, turning Aladdin and started walking.

"You too!" Storm called as he waved goodbye.

I waved back as we picked up the pace to a lope and rode out of the village. It felt good to lope on Izzy, especially among the other horses. Silver and Hope where right beside me. Silver had only been riding for a short time, but he had a good seat and didn't flop around in the saddle like he did before. Tails and Antoine seemed to still be having trouble, but they were getting better too.

Knuckles again took the lead, but this time because Aladdin was faster. Sonic was right next to him on Ol' Blue, and he was impressed on how fast the roan could go. Rouge flew above us, since she didn't have a horse. Shadow was on the other side of Knuckles, Silver and I were right behind Knuckles with Tails, Bunny, Sally and Antoine behind us.

We covered a lot of ground that day. We finally stopped for a rest outside of the Dark Swamp. We weren't about to travel through it; the horses could easily break a leg in the muck and bogs if they sank into the mud, and Sally wasn't going to risk it.

It was now the late afternoon, and we only stopped to rest the horses and to have lunch. I ate an apple. Mobian apples were juicier than Earth apples, and crisper. I looked down at my sword. I've always wanted to own a real sword, all I had was a dagger and a wooden sword. It always felt good to have a real blade at your side. I was sitting next to Tails and Antoine and we were looking toward the swamp.

"Have you guys ever been in there?" I asked.

Tails shook his head. "Only Sonic and Sally. They thought there was some old parts in there they could use for new weapons. All they found was muck."

I look at the swamp and felt goose bumps rise on my arms. "I certainly don't want to go in there."

"Zat would be good thinking," Antoine said. "I've heard stories of ghooels and specters in there."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure that the stories are from how spooky the swamp looks."

"Oh, no?" Antoine asked. "Zere is a story of a Red Lantern that floats about zat swamp. Und, eet has been known to chase intruders into ze bogs, never to be seen again."

"If they're never to be seen again," I said, seeing Sonic taking advantage of the situation. "Then where to the stories come from?"

"Ze Lantern allows a few survivors to flee ze swamp to warn others away from entering." Antoine answered. "I myself however, do not believe in such Tail Fairies."

Sonic crept on Antoine, leaned forward and breathed on the coyotes neck.

"WHAAAAA!" Antoine yelped, leaping away from Sonic and hid behind Tails and me. Sonic, Tails and I burst out laughing.

"Soneec you fuel!" Antoine shouted, simply outraged.

"Ah, come on Ant," Sonic said. "You have to admit it was funny."

"I do not think eet is zat funny, Soneec." Antoine said, standing and brushing the dust off.

"Will y'all quit teasin' Antoine?" Bunny scolded, but she thought it was funny too. "We don't need 'im keepin' watch all night for things that aint there."

"Sorry, Bunny." Tails said.

"Lets mount up, guys," Knuckles said. "Lets get around this swamp before dark."

"Coming, Knuckles!" Sonic called as he and the mobians walk back to the horses. I start after them, but something stopped me. I look back at the swamp and see a red light gleaming at the swamps edge. I look harder and realize there's a silhouette of a person behind that light.

"Em! You coming?" Silver called.

I Look at Silver. "Yes, I'm coming!"

I look back at the swamp, but the figure disappeared, along with the red light. Feeling spooked, I mount and follow every one else, but I kept an eye on the swamp.

We went at an easier pace for the rest of the day, but Izzy clearly knew there was something. She snorted and sidestepped at every few minutes.

"What's gotten into her?" Tails asked.

"She doesn't like that swamp." I said. "Frankly, I don't either."

"You seriously think there's an evil red lantern in there?" Sonic asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No way!" I said. "Knuckles, how much farther?"

"Not long now," He called back. "Just a couple of miles."

"Hey, Em," Sonic said. "How about that race?"

I smile at Sonic. "I'm Game. We'll meet you guys there."

"Careful, Sonic." Sally called, but Sonic and I were already off.

I was glad Izzy already had a nice warm up. I broke into a gallop, my favorite speed. It always felt like I could lift into the sky at any moment. This feeling always brought butterflies to my stomach. I look over at Sonic. He was only a few strides ahead of me on Ol' Blue. I smile and lean forward on Izzy, almost flat against her body.

"Come on, Izzy, faster!" I urged, watching Izzy's ears flutter toward me. "He may be the fastest thing on two feet, but we've got four to show off with. Lets see what you got!"

Izzy snorted and leaped forward in a speed I hadn't experienced yet. It threw me back in the saddle, but I got up again and held my balance. I was now maybe a stride ahead of Sonic, who grinned at me and ducked lower.

Finally, our finish line appeared. I train my eyes on it and hold tighter to Izzy with my legs. She extended her stride, we now had Sonic behind us. I won!

"Whoa girl, easy!" I said, gently bringing Izzy back down to a stop. She was breathing heavy, but I could see the thrill she had in her eyes.

"Whoa," Sonic said, reining in Ol' Blue. "You weren't kidding about how fast she was!"

"She's fast when she wants to be," I said, trying to catch my breath. "But I've never gone THAT fast on her before! That was awesome!"

Sonic laughed as he dismounted and looked around. "Looks like we're on the other side of Dark Swamp. Look, there's the Great Desert."

I look in the direction Sonic was pointing and saw rolling golden hills of sand beyond a ribbon of bright green. I smiled. I've always wanted to see a desert like this one. It was in the distance, but I could tell it was like an Arabian desert.

"If we keep this pace," Sonic said. "We'll be in the desert by tomorrow night or the next day."

I dismount and sit down to settle my adrenalin. "What's the next temple like?"

Sonic rubbed his neck in thought. "Maybe like the Temple in Ironlock." He answered. "But you can expect snakes there."

"That'll be exciting." I said. "What's the Great Desert like? Who are the people there?"

"Mostly cats." Sonic answered. "Cat's and mobian snakes. They're not to be messed with. The Great Desert is neutral to the Kingdom of Acorn, but I wouldn't be worried."

Sonic looked the direction we came and shielded his eyes from the sunlight. "One sec." He opened his communicator and called Tails. "Yo, Tails, where are you guys?"

"You two are already there?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, have been for a while now." Sonic replied. "We can see the desert from here."

"One moment, I'll see if Knuckles can pick up the pace."

The line was quiet for a moment. Sonic looked at me and shrugged, making me chuckle. Soon Tails was back. "We'll be there shortly Sonic, just sit tight."

"Rodger that," Sonic said, ending the call. He sighed and sat down beside me. "So how are your folks?"

I smile at the blue hedgehog. "They're good last I know. I'm sure they're worried though."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sonic replied. "How did your siblings react when you told them about your summer last year?"

"It was only a couple of months for me Sonic," I said. "But they didn't believe me at first. I had to show them my scar, my touch and my shoes before they believed me. Hehe, Stephen literally said I'd gone crazy being alone for so long."

Sonic and I laughed. "I wish I was there!" He said.

Little did we know, but the figure I saw earlier stood at the edge of the swamp where he had lived for a while. He had seen my sword and had recognized it. 'So this is why the Lord sent me here,' He thought.


	17. Temple Trouble

Chapter 17: Temple Trouble

I slept fitfully that night. My sixth sense wasn't bothering be, but I new we were being watched. I lay on my back and watched the stars. Knuckles and Silver had shown me a few consolations, but one was the most familiar; here is was called The King, but back home it was known as Orion. I gazed at The King for a while, remembering laying outside with Stephen watching the stars.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I sit up and look around. Everyone else was asleep. Silver as usual slept closer to me by the fire. Sonic slept a ways off with Tails and Sally. Bunny and Antoine were on the other side of the fire. Knuckles Slept close to the horses, making sure they didn't wander off and Shadow was leaning against a rock with Rouge close to him.

I put a hand on my sword hilt and get up. I went and sat on a rock and kept watch. I wasn't sure what was out there, but I wasn't letting my guard down.

I took this time to get a closer look at my sword. The blade was a bright silver and this hilt was gold. Part of where the hilt met the blade curved down to protect the hand and two branches curved up toward the blade. It was light in my hand easy to handle.

"Em?"

I jumped at the sound of my name and turned to see Sally. She was only a few steps away.

I relaxed and put my sword down. "Oh, it's you," I said just above a whisper. "You scared me."

"Are you alright?" Sally asked, walking up and sitting next to me.

I nodded. "Just can't sleep. Then I saw that no one was keeping watch so I thought I'd watch for a while."

Sally smiled. "I can't sleep that well either," She said. "I'm blaming the full moon."

I smile back at the squirrel. "I usually am restless during a full moon."

"So, how old are you, Emily?" Sally asked.

"Eighteen," I answered. "I'm short for my age though. Some people thought I was at least thirteen."

Sally laughed. "Well, I wouldn't say so. I'm nineteen and people who first meet me think I'm fifteen."

I laugh quietly. "Good to know I'm not the only one,"

Sally smiled and looked over at Tails and Sonic. "Sonic really changed from the trip to earth." She said.

"I've noticed." I replied. "But it's a good change, don't you think?"

"This Jesus he keeps talking about," Sally said. "Did he really do everything Sonic says he did?"

I nodded.

Sally looked back at Sonic and Tails without saying anything. "Well, don't stay up too long. We have a long journey tomorrow."

"I'm only staying up for a little longer." I assured her. "Night Sal."

"Good night, Emily." Sally replied and she went back to sleep.

* * *

"Em…" Said a far off voice.

"Mmmnn," I said, not wanting to wake up.

Then a hand touched me. "Em, did you sleep here all night?"

I finally open my eyes to see Silver was waking me. I look around and realize that I was leaning against the stone I kept watch on and I was still facing the swamp and I had a death grip on my sword hilt.

"I guess I did," I said, sitting up and yawning. "I couldn't sleep last night so I thought I'd keep watch for a while. Didn't expect to fall asleep."

"We already have breakfast going, hon," Rouge said, coming over with a plate of eggs. "Knuckles found a nest nearby and said they were good to eat."

"And our own food will keep longer." I heard Knuckles call.

I quickly ate the eggs and got ready for another day of riding. Within a half hour we were back in the saddle. We walked and jogged most of the morning to warm the horses up, then after lunch we were all loping and galloping again. This time, Izzy was in the racing mood and she quickly took the lead. All I had to do was keep the golden hills of the desert in sight and I would be fine.

Silver was riding at my knee. I look over at him and immediately think he looked like a jockey. He held Hope's mane while he was almost still in the saddle.

"Not bad, Silv." I said. "Your riding has improved a lot."

"Thanks," Silver said, keeping his eyes on the task at hand.

Within an hour, we were entering the desert and had slow down to spare the horses. It wasn't long before we got to Sphinxton. Sonic was right, there were lots of cats here. Mostly Tigers, Leopards, cheetahs, and lions. But there was something I've never seen before. Mobian Cobras. They slithered like earth cobras, but they were always upright and they had arms. Just looking at them gave me goose bumps.

We took the horses to a stable where the servant girls and stable boys took care of them. Then we all went to find the temple. To our dismay, the ruler of Sphinxton occupied it as Rouge found out it after a little snooping.

"He's a King Cobra named Ka." She reported. "He's been using the Temple as his personal treasury and the helmet is his prized possession."

"Great," I said. "Now what?"

"Easy, hon." Rouge said. "I take the guys, go in, get the helmet and get out. We have Antoine and Tails watch our entrance and exit. Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Silver and I go in. What do you say?"

Sally thought it over. "I don't like having Tails in such a situation, though. What do you say, Tails?"

"Sally, I've been through much more dangerous missions before." Tails said. "I can handle this."

"What do you say, Silver?" I asked. "I'll have to stay out here or the raiding party will be too big and easier to spot."

"It's my helmet," Silver said. "I have to go in."

"It's settled then," Rouge said. "Lets head."

* * *

It was too quiet in the cobra's palace, and Shadow didn't like it. Everywhere he the team went, Shadow felt eyes following them. This feeling made his fur stand on end.

Rouge led the boys down several passages, using her knowledge from her earlier snooping. Silver followed quietly until he felt a buzz in the back of his mind.

"Wait," He whispered, causing everyone to stop.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

Instead of answering right away, Silver looked down a passage to his right. "It's that way,"

"How do you know, handsome?" Rouge asked.

Silver shrugged, unsure how to answer.

Knuckles nodded and led the way. He was very glad Silver didn't take off like Emily did in the Temple at Ironlock. They soon came to two large doors that seemed to be made of oak or some other hardwood. Knuckles looked over at Silver and grinned.

"Nice work, kid." He said. "Shadow, give me a hand in opening this."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Tails wondered out loud.

He, Antoine and Sonic where posted at the exit to make sure it stayed clear. Sonic was relaxed and was leaning against a statue of a large cobra. Tails guessed that was Ka, the cobra king that was now using the temple as his palace.

"Relax, lil' bro." Sonic said. "They'll be out soon enough."

"I don't know Sonic." Tails replied, sounding unsure. "I just find it odd that we haven't had trouble with any guards. One would think that this place would be crawling with them."

"Perhaps ze guards are napping on zeir duties." Antoine said, who was polishing his sword.

"It's 'sleeping o the job' Ant." Sonic corrected.

"Guys, cobra's are masters of stealth." Tails said. "That's why not seeing any is making me nervous."

"Don't worry, Tails." Sonic said. "They have Shadow and Knuckles with them in there, those two won't let en-" Sonic suddenly stopped and stiffened with a gasp, his eyes wide.

"Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic's eyes drooped and he fell, face down in the dust. On the back of his neck was an Egyptian style dart.

"SONIC!" Tails shouted, quickly removing the dart and turning Sonic over.

His eyes where drooped but Sonic was forcing them to stay open against the drug. "Tails…" He whispered, straining to get the words out. "R-run Tails."

"Do not move," Came a hissing voice.

Tails looked up at about a dozen armed cobras, all hissing and showing their fangs.

* * *

"Almost…" Knuckles grunted as he and Shadow pushed the heavy doors. But they wouldn't budge.

Knuckles grunted again as he and Shadow stopped pushing to catch their breath. "Must be locked or something." Knuckles said.

Suddenly, Shadow stiffened and fell with a groan.

"Shads?" Knuckles asked, turning to see what was wrong, but he too stiffened and collapsed, revealing a dart in the back of his neck.

Silver was about to run to them, but was stopped by a spear held by a strong looking cobra. Silver shoved him away using his ability, but only got a dart in his neck, causing him to fall unconscious.

The captain of the cobra soldiers slithered over and removed one of Silvers gloves, revealing the mark of the protector. His eyes gleamed as he put the glove back on Silver's hand.

"Bind them," The captain hissed. Drug the black one and the echidna ssso they do not essscape. Drug them heavily."

"Yesss Captain." The other cobra's replied, picking up their captives and carrying them away.

Rouge watched from a rafter above. She heard the Cobra's coming and tried to warn the guys, but the first dart had been fired and she had to make herself scarce. She knew she couldn't save the guys alone, she needed the other girls and a plan.

As soon at the last of the guards were gone, she quickly and quietly made her escape.

* * *

Bunny, Sally and I were waiting with the horses outside the palace wall. The plan was after we got Silver's helmet, we would rest in the Great Canyon and try to figure out where Mephilis was hiding. I groomed Izzy, trying to brush away the dust from her light grey fur. Suddenly, my spine tightened and an image of Silver flashed in my mind.

"Uh, oh," I said, fear gripping my heart.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Something happened." I answered.

Moments later, Rouge appeared. Alone.

"Rouge, what happened?" Sally asked.

"Our cover was blown," Rouge replied. "They drugged Shadow, Knuckles and Silver. I managed to get away and get to the exit, but Sonic, Tails and Antoine were gone too."

I felt like someone was trying to rip my heart out when Rouge told us what happened. Trying to stay calm, I start to think of how to get them AND the helmet out of there.

"Getting them out wont be easy," Sally mussed. "With Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and possibly Sonic drugged, we'll have to carry them out."

"Getting them out will be the easy part compared to getting us in," I said. "If those Cobra's snuck up on Shadow, then we won't know if we're in the clear or not. We'll have to blend in somehow."

Rouge looked over at the palace in thought, then she spotted a group of dancing girls being escorted inside. Rouge remembered while snooping around a conversation of a big banquet being held tomorrow. This gave Rouge an idea. She looked at us and smiled.

"I may have found our ticket inside girls," She said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sally asked.

Rouge thumbed toward the dancing girls. One look at them and I knew what Rouge was getting at. I blushed almost until I was as red as Knuckles. "No way! Rouge my dad would kill me if he caught me in one of those outfits."

"Good thing he's not here then," Rouge said. "It's our best chance for getting in, we'll literally be hiding in plain sight."

"She has a point, Em." Sally said.

"What about me?" Bunny asked. "Kinda hard hide all my metal."

"Good point," Sally said, rubbing her chin in thought. "Would you mind being a servant for a while?"

"As long as I can get Ol' Sugah-Twan back." Bunny replied.

"Well, girls," Rouge said. "We have until tomorrow, lets get busy."

* * *

By the next morning, we had a new wardrobe. Rouge wore a light violet outfit with transparent sleeves and a violet veil. Her make up greatly complemented her outfit and her eyes.

Sally looked almost like Jasmine from Disney's Aladdin; she wore a light green shirt and matching silk pants with gold slippers. She also wore make up that made her eyes stand out from behind a light green veil.

Bunny wore earthy colors that hid most of her body. Only her eyes were visible behind her headdress. I almost didn't recognize her in her get up.

I wore fall colors that complemented my hair and eyes. I wore a shirt that showed a little bit of my middle, but my silk dress covered the rest of it. Rouge had picked this outfit out for me, knowing how modest I was. She helped me curl my hair and put ruby and amber studs in it. She also helped with my make up that matched my outfit and made my eyes stand out drastically. My veil was an auburn color with amber studs.

"Rouge," I asked. "Why am I in such an outfit? I look like a princess!"

"That's because that is what you're going as," Rouge said. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

I look in the mirror of the tavern and was stunned by the girl looking back at me. Rouge and Sally stood on either side. We looked very different from when this crazy adventure began.

"You girls ready to save some guys?" Rouge asked, who was admiring herself in the mirror.

"I was ready before I got in this get up," I replied, feeling nervous. "I just thank God my dad isn't here."

"Relax, hon," Rouge said. "This will be a piece of cake. You and Sal will distract the guards while I get the key from Ka. I'll give Bunny the key so she can get everyone out of the dungeon. Then I'll go and get the helmet. Bunny, meet us at the palace wall by the horses so we can get out of here at two."

"Got it," Bunny replied.

"Here, Bunny." I said, handing Bunny my iTouch. "You may need the maps in there. Tails fixed so only friends of mine can get in other than me."

"Thanks, Sugah." Bunny said, quietly concealing the Touch.

* * *

Silver had come out of his drugged sleep a few hours ago. He was now bound in chains that were held by a cobra on either side of Silver to insure he didn't escape. In front of Silver was the biggest Cobra Silver had ever seen. Instead of a thrown, the large cobra sat on a cushion on a pedestal. It's blazing green eyes looked at Silver, in what Silver thought, disgust. This cobra was Ka.

"Ssso," Ka said in a low hiss, making Silver shiver. "Thisss isss the boy who hasss been chosssen to be the Protector against the Great Shadow, how quaint."

Silver laid his ears back as his blood went cold.

"Where isss the other?" Ka asked, his eyes moving to his captain.

"Only he bearsss the mark, my lord," The captain replied with a bow.

Ka looked back at Silver. "Where isss ssshe?"

Silver had to think quickly. The last thing he wanted was Emily in this person's dungeons. "I don't know," Silver blurted. "I was searching for her after I found out I was a Protector."

Ka chuckled. "I am no fool, Hedgehog. The prophecy ssstates that ssshe isss to find you. Now that I have you, ssshe will come to me. Take him and prepare him for my banquet tomorrow. Hisss abilitiesss ssshall be my entertainment."

Silver struggled for a moment, but was dragged away.

'I have to get out of here somehow.' Silver thought. 'God, I need a miracle.'

* * *

We walked up to the palace like we belonged there. I however, felt like a circus clown in a royal ball. But, I swallow my nerves and follow Rouge's lead, walking as gracefully as I could.

Two leopards were guarding the entrance and they smiled as we walked up the front steps. The bowed at our approach and escorted us inside.

They lead us to the banquet hall, where I almost gasp in shock at who is performing. Silver, his hands in light chains, was using his abilities to shape-shift fire into multiple things like a bird and a beautiful girl dancing. The people at the banquet applauded at each transformation, but I could see sweat forming on Silver's brow.

Ka suddenly noticed us. "Halt, Physic."

Silver obeyed and stopped. He fell to a knee and I had to hold myself down to not run to him and pick him back up. Silver glared at Ka. He hated being called a physic. Then he looked at the girls who had entered. His eyes widened when her realized that it was us.

"What a pleasssant sssurprise." Ka said. "Begin, ladies."

Sally, Rouge and I went to the middle of the room as Egyptian-like music began to play. Rouge started since she knew how to dance in this stile and we followed, swaying to the music. I dance over to Silver who was now standing, but his eyes were wide with shock.

"Not a word about how I look," I whispered, low enough so only Silver could hear.

Silver nodded slightly, showing he heard me.

"We'll get you and the other guys out," I assured him. "Just play along."

He nodded again and I danced away to distract a few guards.

Rouge danced her way up to Ka himself and traced her fingers over his scaly face and looked into his eyes. But this attention was a distraction. She was quietly slipping her free hand to a peg in his thrown where the only key hung and swiped it.

She winked at Ka and spun away toward Bunny. She slipped the rabbit the key and Bunny quietly slipped into the crown of people toward the dungeon. Rouge blinked three times at me, her signal that Bunny was on her way.

* * *

Tails sat quietly in a corner of his cell, the taunting words of the cobras ringing painfully in his ears. He curled his two tails around his cold feet, but he couldn't ignore the biting cold of the iron chain around his ankle that connected to a ball, allowing little (if any) movement.

"Ah, Tails," Sonic said from across the cell. "Everything will be alright, you'll see."

Tails didn't answer.

Sonic had been chained by both ankles, allowing no movement whatsoever. Antoine was chained like Tails and had been stripped of his sword. Knuckles was barely awake from the drugs and was chained like Sonic, but his wrists where also chained. Poor Shadow was out cold and wasn't chained. The cobra's came nearly every hour to redrug Shadow after he woke from after the fist dose wore off and attacked.

"Und how do you intend on getting us out of zis, Soneec?" Antoine asked. "Knuckles und Shadow cannot stand und you cannot move. What iz more? I no longer have moi sword!"

"Well, good thang I have the key to get ch'all out of here."

Everyone awake turned to see Bunny remove her cowl and unlock the door to the cell.

"Bunnee?" Antoine asked as Bunny first freed Sonic so he could help carry Shadow and Knuckles.

"It's me Sugah," Bunny replied, freeing Antoine and Tails, who had perked up and embraced Bunny, knowing he was safe at last. "Help me lift Knuckles, Sugah Hog, then you grab Shads."

"How did you get the key?" Tails asked. "And how did you get in? Where's Silver? Is he-"

"Tails, honey!" Bunny said, stopping Tails' questioning. "Slow down, Sugah. Silvah is fine, and I'll explain everythang later. Right now, lets motor outa here."

* * *

Meanwhile. Rouge, Sally and I finished our dance and had bowed in the center of the room. The people who attended the banquet applauded and cheered at our performance, but we had a problem.

"How are we going to get Silver out of the snake pit?" Sally asked.

"I'm thinking," Rouge replied.

Thankfully, Silver had an idea. "My lord," He called, getting Ka's attention. I wish to perform a magic trick for these fair ladies."

Ka nodded. "Letsss sssee what you can do, Physic."

Silver grimaced at the name, but cleared his throat. "My I have my wrists unbound? I can only do the trick with my wrists free."

"Very well," Ka said.

With his wrists free, he walked to the middled and becconed to us. "Stand close to me, my ladies." He said.

We came over and I stood closest to Silver. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Playing along." Silver replied.

He raised his hands, allowing them to glow teal. And started speaking in old Mobian. Though I couldn't read old Mobian, I could understand it when spoken and I had to hold back my laughter at what he was saying.

"It's a good thing these fools have small minds," Silver said, speaking in old mobian. "I just hope I have the strength to do this…"

Flames spiraled around us and turned into a giant serpent, hiding us from view. It hissed at Ka and the other cobras and raised its head. Suddenly a flash of light formed in the heart of the beast, causing it to vanish, along with us.

"THEY'VE ESSSCAPED!" Ka roared. "FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW!"

* * *

When the sensation ended, I open my eyes and realize we were in the treasury. I look at Silver, he was sweating and panting, and he held his white chaos emerald firmly in his hand.

You used chaos control!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know you could use Chaos Control!"

"Not often," Silver panted. "But it is useful for making a quick get away. Did you like my performance?"

"That was brilliant!" I said. "Silver you are an absolute genius!"

"Hate to break up the party," Rouge said. "But hurry and get your helmet. Those cobras will be here any minute."

Silver wasted no time in grabbing his helmet and tucking it under his arm. We gather close to him again as he raised his emerald. "Chaos Control."

After another flash, we found ourselves by the horses. Bunny had safely rescued the others and was waiting. But it was now sundown.

"Where were you guys?" Knuckles asked, who had finally snapped out of the drugged sleep. Poor Shadow was still dazed, but now had his eyes open.

"We were held up," Sally said.

Sonic snickered when he saw our get up. "So THAT'S how you guys got in."

"Another word hedgehog and I'm throwing you into a trough of water," I warned.

"Uhhh," Silver sighed as he fell forward into my arms, dropping his emerald and helmet from exhaustion.

"Silv!" I shouted, but Silver was out cold.

In the distance, I heard shouting and hissing. I look up and see a cloud of dust building.

"Mount." I said, picking up Silver and mounting Izzy. "Everyone mount! They're coming!"

Rouge held Shadow in the saddle and Knuckles took Hope's reins. We all raced out of the desert and into the winding canyons of the Great Canyons. I was in the rear to ensure everyone got to safety, but I knew the Cobra's were close.

Suddenly, something spooked Izzy and she took off down another path. "No, Izzy!" I cried, but it was too late to turn back without risking being caught by the cobras, so I let her run.

I was scare. It was like being in a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. I could still hear the cobras behind us. I held Silver tighter. It was like the scene from Lord of the Ring when Arwen is getting Frodo to safety.

Suddenly, the path ended and dropped into a valley. Izzy stopped short, sending Silver and me flying over her neck and tumbling down. I hit my head on a rock and was dazed as I fell. I recovered as I lay on the dusty ground with Silver not far off.

"Silv," I whispered, praying he would answer. "Silver, please wake up,"

He didn't move, but I could see him breathing. I finally stood and drew my sword. I stood protectively in front of Silver and breathed. I felt blood drip down the side of my face, but I ignored it best I could.

Soon, the cobras appeared and surrounded us. They all laughed when they saw I had drawn my sword. The captain slithered forward and sneered. "Ssso," He hissed. "You're the other Protector. We all enjoyed your performance earlier. Lord Ka will be pleased to meet you."

"To bad I won't give him the pleasure," I replied.

The captain laughed again. "You don't have a choice,"

The Cobras advanced. I stood over Silver, refusing to back down. They were NOT going to have him again as long as I drew breath.

Suddenly, a gun fired. One of the cobras hissed in anger and pain and fell. More rounds fired, taking down more serpents. Then a cloaked figure I couldn't see very well suddenly appeared and attacked the cobras, killing them off save the captain. The figure knocked the captain down and stood over him. The captain looked up at his attacker and hissed. "Outcast!"

"Leave these two alone," Outcast said. "Or you will condemn the world."

The captain hissed again, but slithered away as quickly as he could. Outcast then looked at me and removed the hood of his cloak. He was a yellow hedgehog with a black eye-patch over his right eye. On his chest was a mark similar to Knuckles, but it was more of a boomerang shape.

"Put away your weapon, please." He said, so calmly that it surprised me. "I'm an ally. You need healing and so dose your friend there."

I hesitate, but I lower my sword and allow Outcast near. "Silver first."

Outcast nodded and went to inspect Silver's condition. Silver's eyes were rolled back slightly and he was still sweating. This worried me, and I wasn't sure if I liked this guy or not. So I sit down a ways off, but I keep my sword out.

"What are your names?" Outcast asked.

"I'm Emily," I answer without thinking. "And that's Silver. Thanks for helping us with those cobras."

The hedgehog nodded and kept working. "You're welcome." He replied. "You can call me Outcast like that cobra did, but I prefer to be called Eli."


	18. Eli the Hedgehog

Chapter 18: Eli The Hedgehog

Knuckles stood at the mouth of the cave he had led the team into to dodge the cobra's as he waited for Emily and Silver to show up.

Shadow was slowly coming around, but they used a very strong drug on him and he was still mostly unconscious. Tails was dripping water into Shadow's mouth to hopefully bring him around.

"Come on, Sal!" Sonic said, arguing with Sally. "Let me find them. I can outrun those cobra's no sweat!"

"No, Sonic!" Sally confronted. "Your reflexes are still slow from the dugs those cobras gave you. You're not leaving this cave until I'm sure you've recovered!"

Knuckles continued his watch, silently listening to the two of them argue. He hoped Emily and Silver were alright. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, Silver had become almost a son to the Guardian. Silver loved Angel Island and always went with Knuckles to either fix or build new traps that protected it.

"Hey, Red," Rouge said, coming to stand next to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at her. She was still wearing her dancing girl outfit minus her veil. "What do you want Rouge?" Knuckles asked, sounding annoyed.

Rouge sighed and offered a smile. She knew Knuckles well enough to know when he was worried about something or someone. "They'll be fine," Rouge said. "Remember, we both trained Em, and Silver is a smart kid. They'll be here before you know it."

"I hope you're right, Rouge." Knuckles said. "I hope you're right."

* * *

I kept an eye on Eli as he checked Silver's vital signs. He knew what he was doing, that much I knew, but I was still suspicious about this one-eyed hedgehog. Soon, Eli turned Silver over on his belly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You've been traveling with the Guardian of the Master Emerald," Eli replied, tearing off a piece of his cloak. "Tell me, what is the best way to calm the nerves after using an emerald?"

"You put a warm cloth on the back of your neck." I answer.

"That's what I'm doing," Eli replied.

He took a cup out of his pack and filled it with water from a canteen. He then placed his rag in the water and set it by the fire to heat the water. He then used his pack as a pillow for Silver and draped his cloak over the unconscious hedgehog.

"How did you know we were traveling with the Guardian?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to reveal Knuckles' name.

"I've followed you since Ironlock." Eli replied as he stood and walked over to me. "While we wait for the water to heat up, lets have a look at your wound."

I force myself to keep still, though slightly embarrassed at the fact I was still dressed like an Arabian dancer. Eli didn't seem to mind though. He knelt beside me and looked at my wounds. I had a gash on my head, but he was already cleaning it out. He then pulled something out of my hair and held it up so I could see it. It was a ruby stud that Rouge and added.

"That was a risky plan back there," Eli commented. "Your bat friend has quite the imagination."

"I'll be sure to tell her that next time I see her," I reply.

Eli placed the ruby in my hand and put a hand to his patch. He hesitated and looked straight in my face. "I want to promise not to be frightened by what you're about to see. I have a robotic eye, and I need it to see your wound clearly."

I nodded in promise.

Eli then removed his patch and placed it over his good eye, revealing a robotic eye with a red power light. I recognized the light immediately from the swamp, but I didn't say anything. I listened as his eye whirred and he gently dressed my wound.

"That should hold for a while," Eli said, putting the patch back over his robotic eye. "At least until the morning. By then it should start to feel better."

"Um… thank you," I said.

"A pleasure," Eli said, waling back to Silver and draping the warm cloth over the back of his neck. Silver moaned quietly as he felt the warmth from the cloth rush over his body.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the stranger with the eye patch. Silver gasped and tried to move away, but his head throbbed steadily, forcing him to lay down again.

"Silver?" I asked, walking over so he could see me.

"Em…" Silver mumbled.

"It's alright, Silv." I assure him. "This is Eli, he's helping us. We're safe."

"Th-the cobras…. Know about our…. M-marks." Silver said, forcing the words to form. "Sh-Shadow…"

"Ssh," I said, trying to calm Silver. "It's alright Silver. I'm sure Shadow is fine. Go back to sleep."

Silver's eyes were already drooping and he lay down again. I look at Eli. "Will he be alright?"

"Looks like he's just not used to using so much of his ability and the emerald." Eli replied.

Suddenly, I heard a distant hiss. Eli heard it too and quickly whipped out is robotic eye again. He scanned the area and laid his ears back. "I'll take you to my house," Eli whispered, putting out the fire and taking Izzy's reins. "Put him on the horse and we'll walk. The ground may be dusty, but it's hard enough where not to leave a footprint."

I obeyed and we slipped away into the blackness of night. Eli led us to what looked like a cave at first hidden behind a rock. But as we got closer, I realized there was door to the cave mouth, much like Bilbo's house.

"I have a place for your horse," Eli said once we were inside. "I'll take care of Silver, meet me back here when you've finished taking care of her."

I nodded and went down another cave. It seemed to me Eli had everything prepared for anything. In the next chamber, there were several stalls with fresh water and hay. I unsaddled Izzy absent minded and put her in one of the stall.

When she was taken care of, I met Eli in the living room. He had laid Silver on a couch and had placed a blanket over him. Silver was now sleeping peacefully and he smiled as the blanket began to warm him.

Eli looked over at me and offered the ghost of a smile. "You can take my bed tonight. I'll be sleeping in that chair over there."

"I can't take your bed, Eli." I protested. "I mean, this is your house after all."

"And you are my guest." Eli said. "I may not get many guests, but I know how to treat one. Besides, you have long road ahead if that prophecy is true,"

I look at Eli with my eyes wide. "Huh?"

"I'll explain in the morning, after you have rested and can stay awake for what I have to say." Eli said, standing and taking a candle. "Follow me, please."

I followed him down another tunnel. The more I saw of his home the more I thought it looked like a hobbit hole. He led me to another door and opened it, revealing a cozy room with a mobian sized bed with a handmade quilt, a side table and a chest.

"It's all I can offer," Eli said, handing me the candle. "But I hope you'll be comfortable here. There are extra cloths in the chest there for you for the morning."

"Thanks Eli." I said, now realizing how tired I sounded. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"It's my pleasure," Eli replied. "Now get some sleep. I'll explain tomorrow morning and we'll find your friends."

I nodded as he walked out the door. I didn't really care that I was still dressed at a dancer, I crawled into bed and put out the candle. I fell asleep moments later.

* * *

Silver woke the next morning feeling hungry and dizzy. He looked around, not remembering how he got to this place or why his body hurt so much. He slowly sat up to look around, but his body protested and he was forced to lay down again.

His movement woke someone in the room. Silver froze, but tried not show fear. "Who's there?" Silver asked.

"A friend," Came the answer. "My name is Eli Striker. You and your friend are safe here."

"Em?" Silver asked, trying to sit up again. "Where is she?"

"Please rest, Silver," Eli said, laying a hand on Silver's chest. "You've had a rough day yesterday. "Emily is fine. She's sleeping in my room still. I suspect you're hungry?"

"I-I am," Silver answered. "How did you know my name?"

"Emily told me last night after I fought those cobras off of you two." Eli replied.

"The Cobras!" Silver exclaimed, again trying to sit up. "They know about the marks! They were using me as – Oh,"

Silver was hit with a wave of pain through his skull and was again forced to lay back. Eli came back with a cup and shook his head. "Are you always like this?" Eli asked. "The more you strain yourself the longer it will take to recover, boy. Here, this will dull the pain."

Eli lifted Silver's head as Silver took the cup and drank. After Silver drank, he did feel better, but he tried not to move so much. "Who are you?"

"I've already told you that," Eli said. "But if you want to know more, I'm a hermit in these canyons. I'm sure your next question will be 'Where am I.' That is an easy answer, You're in my home, safe and sound until you and your friend are well enough to complete your task."

Silver stared at Eli. Eli looked back at him. "The prophecy of the Protectors is one of my favorite stories from the ancient times. I studied echidnian lore for most of my life. That's how I came to know how to calm your nerves last night. But I won't explain more until Emily wakes up so I'm not repeating myself."

Eli put the cup away and came back to Silver. "I need to have a look at you," Eli said. "Don't be afraid of my robotic eye, Silver. I need it to see how you're recovering."

Silver nodded and Eli removed his patch and placed it over his good eye. His robotic eye was a bit surprising, even with the warning. It was a silverish-black color with a red power light. It looked like it had several settings on it, but it didn't ease Silver. The eyepiece on it zoomed, looking strait at Silver's eye. Silver Felt himself shiver, but he forced himself to remain still.

"Don't be afraid," Eli repeated. "I'm only seeing what damage has been done to your mind. Your pupil is a quarter inch dilated, but it's not that bad. You should be back on your feet by this afternoon if you rest properly."

Eli backed away and placed his patch back over his robotic eye. Silver breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the eye didn't do anything. "You can figure all that out with that thing?"

"I can," Eli replied. "It took a long time for me to be able to control that eye, but I've found it can be quite useful."

"How long have you had it?" Silver asked.

"About ten years," Eli replied. "It was given to me, courtesy of Dr. Eggman and his Roboticiser."

Silver wasn't sure on how to answer Eli. Knuckles had told him stories about the Roboticiser, and he knew Bunny was a survivor, But Silver could find any words o say.

Silver's ears peaked as he heard footsteps coming up one of the tunnels. He sighed in relief as he realized it was me. I slept very well and felt very refreshed. I had changed out of my rather ridiculous outfit and changed into bell-bottom jeans with several pockets and light green shirt. The outfit made me look like a hippy, but the cloths were comfortable and I liked the style.

I look up and smile at Silver, glad to see him awake. "Morning, Silver. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Silver replied. "But I'm afraid I don't remember much of what happened."

"Well, you got us out of the palace," I said. "But you passed out when we made it to the horses. Then the cobra started coming after us and we had to run. I mounted Izzy with you and followed everyone else into the canyons, but Izzy spooked and took of down a different trail and we got separated from the rest of the team. The cobras kept after us though. Then we hit a dead end and fell into a low valley. I hit my head on a rock and you were still passed out. The cobras were coming, so I drew my sword to protect you. Then Eli literally came out of nowhere and saved us by killing of the cobras save the captain, who Eli scared off. After that, Eli brought us here."

"I did miss a lot." Silver said. "You said you hit your head, are you okay?"

"Thanks to Eli, I'll be fine." I replied.

"Now that you two are all caught up with each other," Eli said. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," Silver answered.

"Omelets?" Eli asked.

"Sure," I reply. "We haven't had omelets for a while now. Need help?"

"No, I'm fine," Eli replied. "Just keep Silver still. He's still sore."

* * *

Shadow woke slowly the next morning. All of his limbs refused to move and his mind was in a heavy fog. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the cave he was in. It was still early, and everyone was still asleep. He looked down and saw Rouge had snuggled next to him. Had she been worried about him? The thought made him smile gently.

"Hey, looks like you're awake." Knuckles said in low voice so not to wake the others.

"I'm getting there," Shadow whispered back. "How did…"

"Sally, Rouge, Bunny and Emily got us out." Knuckles explained. "They distracted the guards while Bunny got us out of the dungeon. Silver was being held at a banquet and had to use chaos control to get the other girls out. They managed to get the helmet out though."

Shadow looked around the cave. Everyone was there; Sonic had Sally and Tails sleeping close to him, Bunny and Antoine were snuggled close in a corner… Then he realized not everyone was sleeping.

"Where is Emily and Silver?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles took a moment before he answered. "After Silver used chaos control to get the girls to the horses, he passed out. Emily held him while we escaped into the canyons with the cobras right behind us. Along the way, Emily and Silver got separated from us. I don't know when or I would have gone back last night. Now that it's light out, I was about to go out and look for them. That's when I saw you were waking up."

"I'll help you look then," Shadow said, starting to get up, but his weakened body refused to obey him.

"No, you should stay here until you recover." Knuckles said. "I won't long."

* * *

The omelets that Eli made were delicious. He added mushrooms that grew wild in the canyons and ham he had purchased from Ironlock.

Silver was now able to sit up to eat, but he still had to rest. I sat next to Silver on the couch and Eli sat in his chair.

"So," Silver said. "What do you know about the Protectors?"

Eli took another bite of his omelet before answering Silver. "I know that you two are to fight a creature of darkness." Eli said. "And I might know where it hides."

Silver nearly dropped his plate. "You know where Mephilis is?"

"Possibly," Eli answered, reaching into a drawer and pulled out a map of Mobius and pointed at Maga. I didn't know this place, but it was in the heart of the Great Mountains.

"Something has been stirring there for almost a month now," Eli said. "Driving away the creatures that naturally live there. Lately I've seen mountain creatures in the canyons that don't belong. Maga has been known for it's dark forests and rough terrain, I bet my eye that your Mephilis is hiding there."

Silver looked at the map for a while, not believing he had to fight this monster again.

"Do you know if we can beat Mephilis?" I ask.

"According to the prophecy," Eli said. "The Protectors have a light that outshines all others, and no darkness can stand against it."

"Wait a sec!" I said pulling out my sword. "Glows bright when the heart and deep is right.' It's etched into the blade. Do you think that's what it means?"

"It's possible," Eli said. "Dose your helmet say anything, Silver?"

Silver reached for his helmet and looked inside. "A lantern on your feet and a light onto your path.' Not as cool sounding as yours."

"But I wonder what it means," I said. "And it sounds familiar."

"Perhaps your helmet will light the right path to Mephilis." Eli suggested. "And your sword is to fend off the darkness."

I sigh and lean back in the couch. "Why can't God give you strait orders on what to do?"

"Like I said before," Silver said. "Maybe so we can perform to the best of our ability."

"Perhaps," I reply. "I still wish He would tell us what to do."

Eli chuckled then looked up at the crack in the stonewall that served as window. "It's almost ten, how are you feeling Silver?"

Silver put down his plate and stood. He swayed a bit, but his body didn't ache anymore. He smiled at Eli. "Much better. Do you think we'll be able to go back to our friends?"

"I think so," Eli said, grabbing his cloak. "And I'll be going with you,"

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel lead to." Eli replied. "Just as I felt lead to go to Ironlock and find you two. Besides, it's high time I use my eye for the good of His kingdom."

I smile at Eli. "In that case, Eli Striker the Hedgehog, welcome aboard. As soon as we find the other's we'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

"I would like that," Eli replied. "Lets get your horse ready, it may be a long trip."


	19. A Compantion and the Next Step

Chapter 19: A new Companion and The Next Step

Knuckles looked all up and down the path they came, but there was no sign of Isabelle. Finally, Knuckles had to give up the search and go back to their camp.

Shadow was now testing out his legs with Tails' help and every one else was awake. Sonic seemed a little upset that Knuckles went off to find Emily and Silver alone.

"You still needed to rest, Sonic." Knuckles explained. "If I had run into trouble, you may be worse off than you are now. But it looks like that rest had done you some good."

"Good," Sonic replied. "Then I can go find Em and Silv."

Before Knuckles or Sally could stop him, Sonic raced out of the cave and sped around the canyons. For someone who could move at top speed, Sonic could see everything just fine. Sure things got a bit blurry, but he could see well enough to find two missing people.

_'Oh, God.'_ Sonic prayed as he did every morning on his run. _'Where are they? Are they alright? Please help me find them.'_

Sonic suddenly stopped, almost not on his own. He looked down at his shoes in confusion. He never felt the need to stop before. What happened next was weirder. Sonic sat down cross-legged. He wasn't sure why he was sitting when he needed to find Em and Silver, but he took the moment to take in his surroundings.

It was always in these quiet moments alone when Sonic felt that the Lord was the closest to him. Sonic relaxed and waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, but his sudden stop hinted that the Lord wanted him to wait for something.

* * *

"Em, I don't see why I have to ride while you walk." Silver protested.

He rode on Izzy while I led her. Eli was ahead with his robotic eye out so he could see what might have been sneaking up on us and to find the path everyone else took. A slight breeze blew, blowing back the veil I was now wearing as a hair band.

I look up at Silver and smile. "Because," I answer. "You're still recovering from your performance yesterday. Besides, after such a vanishing act, you deserve to be spoiled a little."

"But isn't Izzy your horse?" Silver asked.

"She is," I reply. "But you need to ride her more than I do."

Eli listened to us chat, smiling at himself. It had been a while since he was with such company. Ever since his eye was roboticised, people had feared him, thinking that since the Roboticiser had changed a part of his head he may be partially under Eggman's rule. This wasn't true. Eli had managed to escape the Roboticiser with everything intact other than his right eye. After two years of trying to fit in with everyone, Eli became a loner and came to the Great Canyons. During his time here, the people of the Great Desert came to know him as Outcast; the wild hedgehog that watched over travelers in the Great Canyon.

"Getting anything Eli?" I asked, bring Eli out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Eli asked. "Oh, nothing yet; Just a few hares and snakes. I'll tell you when I've found something."

"Alright," I replied.

I look up at Silver, who was turning his helmet over in his hands. I smile at him. He looked like a child who found something he didn't recognize. "Why don't you put it on, Silv?"

Silver looked at me, then back at the helmet then down at me. "You think I should?"

I laughed. "Well, it is your helmet."

Silver smiled and put the helmet on. He looked fiercer, if that was possible. The helmet was gold and silver like my sword, and metal wings came up on either side of it. It shined brightly in the sunlight.

I smiled at Silver. "It looks good on you." I tell him. "Makes you look different though."

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Silver asked.

"In battle it will be." I reply. "For knights, a helmet was used as both protection and to frighten his enemies. How dose it feel on you?"

"Feels like I'm meant to wear it," Silver said. "Other than that it feels like a regular helmet that's heavy and clumsy."

"You'll get used it, Silver." I assured him.

Silver took his helmet off again. I did feel acquired because of his quills. He let it lay in front of him in the saddle and relaxed into Izzy's movements. All through the journey, Silver had never taken the time to feel how the horse moved like Emily had once described to him. It was an amazing feeling. Suddenly, he felt Izzy tense. Silver's eyes flew open and he realized Izzy was looking at something ahead. At that moment, Eli called a halt.

"There's someone ahead," He said. "Over there,"

I look and see a blue figure sitting quietly on a rock. It looked was Sonic! We found them! I could hardly believe it! But I couldn't be sure after what happened last night. "See anything else hanging around?"

Eli scanned the area and shook his head. "No one, he's alone."

I Look at Silver and grin. "I'll be right back."

I learned how to sneak around without making a sound from Rouge. She and I would go round after round trying to sneak up on each other. Now I had a chance to see who good I had gotten. I crept up on Sonic until I was a few steps away. Another talent I had was the ability to change my voice and impersonate other actors. I had memorized everyone in our team, and I chose a voice that I knew Sonic would jump at. Amy Rose.

"SONIC!" I shouted sounding almost like Amy.

I was rewarded with Sonic jumping about a foot in the air and dodging to his left. He turned to see me laughing. He was confused at first, but then got a sly look on his face. "You!" He shouted as he lunged for me.

I gasp and scurry away, but my effort was in vein. Sonic caught me and we tumble to the ground, both laughing. "You should have seen your face, Sonic!" I said. "I really got you!"

"You sounded almost like Amy," Sonic said with his eyes bright. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you guys," I answer. "What are you doing sitting on that rock?"

"Waiting for you," Sonic replied, finally getting up. "I was out for my run when something, I think it was God, told me to stop and wait. So I did. I've been waiting for almost a half hour, but it was worth it! Are you and Silver okay? Where is Silver?"

"We're both fine," I assure him. "Thanks to a new friend. Silver! Eli! You can come out!"

Sonic watched as a yellow hedgehog led Izzy out of heir hiding place and into the clearing. Silver was riding Izzy, he seemed tired but otherwise in one piece.

"Sonic," I said. "I want you to meet Eli the Hedgehog. He saved Silver and me from the cobras last night. Eli, this is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's part of the team we told you about."

"Well," Eli said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And you," Sonic replied, shaking Eli's hand. "Thanks for helping these two."

"It was my pleasure to help the Protectors." Eli replied, getting exactly the reaction he was expecting. Sonic's eyes widened and his hand froze in mid shake.

"It's alright, Sonic." Silver said. "He says he knows about the prophecy and he may know where Mephilis is."

Sonic looked at Silver and seemed to relax. "Well in that case," Sonic said. "I know a certain echidna who would be relieved to see you two are alright."

Sonic led us through the canyon and up to a cave. Shadow was now up and around and was taking a watch for the exhausted Knuckles. Shadow stood at the front of the cave and spotted Sonic coming back at a walk. Shadow waited and soon saw that three other were following Sonic and a horse he recognized.

"Looks like we have company," Shadow said.

Tails came over and immediately spotted Sonic. He smiled and flew down to greet him. "Sonic! You're back!"

"You bet," Sonic said.

Then Tails turned to see us and his smile widened. "Em! Silver!" He exclaimed as he ran over and embraced us. "You're okay!"

"Of course we're okay." I said, embracing Tails back.

"Hey Tails," Silver said. "You doing okay? You seemed to have given up back in that dungeon."

"I'm okay," Tails answered, then he noticed Eli. "Um… Hi, I'm Miles Prowler. But everyone calls me Tails."

"A pleasure to meet you Tails," Eli replied. "I'm Eli."

"Oh!" Tails said. "Lets get you guys up to the cave. Everyone will be so happy to see you again. Knuckles fell asleep so this will be a real surprise for him."

Tails led us up to the cave where everyone greeted us joyfully. Bunny embraced me so tight I had to catch my breath afterward. Shadow allowed a very small smile and said he was glad to see us. Silver was very glad to see Shadow was alright and had to stop himself from hugging Shadow, knowing that Shadow would not enjoy it. I introduced Eli to everyone, who all greeted him and thank him for helping us.

During all this, I noticed Knuckles sound asleep in a corner of the cave. I get a mean idea and walk up to Knuckles. I knelt beside him and squeeze his arm. "Knuckles, someone stole the chaos emeralds!"

That woke Knuckles up instantly. He leaped to his feet and took a fighting position. Everyone in the cave started laughing. It took poor Knuckles another moment before he realized that Silver and I were back. He crossed his arms, but I could see him blushing.

"I knew you guys were trying to pull something," He said. "I just wanted to give you the satisfaction."

"So why are ya blushing?" Sonic asked, making us all laugh more and Knuckles to blush a deeper red.

I get up and hug the echidna. "Sorry Knuckles. It's good to see that you and the others alright."

Knuckles hugged me back. "I'm glad you and Silver are alright, too. What happened anyway?"

"Izzy spooked and she took us down another path." I explained. "Then Eli came and saved us from the cobras. He took us to his house so we could rest. He says he knows about the Protectors and where Mephilis might be."

Knuckles looked at the yellow hedgehog with wide eyes. "You know where he is?"

"I think I do." Eli replied. "Maga."

"That makes sense," Sally said. "Maga is a very dark place and is sometimes known as Shadow Valley. It's a low laying valley that's surrounded by extremely tall mountains that hide the sun from view. It's rumored that there are dangerous creatures in there."

"It's the Valley of the Shadow of Death," I said, making the rest of the party look at me. I look at Knuckles. "I guess you were right about what you told us back on Angel Island."

"And what was that?" Knuckles asked.

"Some things that are symbolic in my world are real in yours." I answered. "In my world, this valley represents the difficult times a Christian has to go through in order to do what God has commanded of them. But those with the strong of heart and those who truly believe in Christ always makes it through."

"The-the-the Shadow of D-d-death?" Antoine asked, shuttering at the name.

"How far until this Valley, Eli?" Shadow asked.

"I can get you as far as North of Dragons Nest." Eli replied, pointing at the map again. "After that I'll lead you to the entrance of that valley. But after that I must return here."

"Why Eli?" Silver asked.

"I have my duties here, to ensure the safety of travelers in this Canyon." Eli replied. "Besides, the Prophesy says that the Protectors and Guardian are to defeat Mephilis."

Silver shivered. He couldn't believe he was about to face this monster again, for a third time. I saw this and put an arm around Silver. How I wished I had an ability similar to his, so I could calm his fears like he calms my back when I sense something.

"Is there another way?" Silver asked. "A way around this Valley?"

Eli looked at the map again and seemed to study it. "Only if you want to go back through the Great Desert and up along the foot of the mountain." He replied a moment later.

"We don't have time for that," Knuckles said. The Summer Solstice is in two weeks. We have until then to defeat Mephilis before he pulls himself together."

"Knuckles is right," Sonic said. "If we're going to beat Mephilis for good, we have to do it before he releases the rest of himself from that Dark Emerald."


	20. Into the Valley

CHAPTER 20: INTO THE VALLEY

Later that morning, we were packed and ready to find Mephilis. But I admit, I was scared out of my mind. I remember facing something similar to Mephilis. It took three times to truly banish it and I haven't heard from it since. I look down at Silver. He and I were riding double so Eli had a horse to lead us with. I new Silver's story well, but I wasn't going to share that. Silver had gone through something very similar to what I did. Only I didn't loose my best friend to it like he did. I could only wonder what Silver was thinking about through all this.

Silver had put his helmet in his backpack for safe keeping, but he couldn't help but think about what Emily said. He remembered her telling him her story after she was shot. It felt good to know that someone knew what he had gone through, but he wasn't sure about how this was going to end. He lost Blaze to Iblis and Mephilis, he wondered if he would loose Emily too.

Eli lead the way with his synthetic eye. He had already warned everyone of his eye and was pleased that no one was started by it. Bunny was the happiest to see Eli's eye, knowing he knew the burden she bared from being roboticised.

Silver and I were riding Izzy bareback since the saddle would hurt Silver. The funny thing about Mobian saddles is that they can be broken down to fit in a saddlebag, making it easier to switch between Saddle and Bareback. I personally liked bareback, but Silver seemed to be having trouble staying balanced. He gripped Izzy's mane and often swayed a bit. He rode in front of me so he was between my arms.

I thought about our next stretch of this adventure. By this time tomorrow, we would be traveling through the Valley. Wasn't that in a song? Music often calmed my nerves and kept me distracted. Soon the song came to mind, verse by verse. I think it was called "You Never Let Go."

"What are you humming?" Silver asked.

I blush, now realizing that I was so caught up in my thoughts that I was indeed humming to that tune. "It's just a song from church," I answer him. "One that fits this situation very well."

"What song is that?" Sonic asked. He was riding beside us on Ol' Blue.

"I think it's called You Never Let Go." I answer.

"How dose it go?" Tails asked.

I smile and blush a bit. I was usually subconscious when singing, but I was among friends and it was a good song. So I start to sing it.

_"Even though I walk, through the Valley,_

_of the shadow of death. Your Perfect love_

_is casting out fear._

_Even when I'm caught, in the middle,_

_of the storms of this life. I won't_

_turn back I know you are near._

_"Cause I will fear no evil,_

_for My God is with me._

_And if my God is with me,_

_Whom then shall I fear?_

_Whom then shall I fear?_

_Oh no, you never let go,_

_through the calm and through the storm._

_Oh no you never let go,_

_In every high and every low._

_Oh no, you never let go,_

_Lord you never let go of me."_

I stop singing to catch my breath when I realize that Silver, Tails and Sonic were singing with me. I look over at Knuckles, he was singing along but quietly. Shadow was quiet, but I could tell he was also enjoying the song.

_"Even when I walk, through the Valley,_

_of the Shadow of Death._

_Even when I'm caught, in the middle,_

_of the storms of this life._

_I won't turn back I know you are near._

_For I will fear no evil,_

_For my God is with me!_

_And if my God is with me,_

_Whom then shall I fear?_

_Whom then shall I fear?_

_Oh no, you never let go,_

_through the calm and through the storm._

_Oh no you never let go,_

_In every high and every low._

_Oh no, you never let go,_

_Lord you never let go of me._

_Lord you'll never let go of me!"_

I had to chuckle to myself as the song ended. It was the perfect song for what we were about to endure. I knew we had to remember that the Lord was still with us even in that place of shadow.

"You're right Em," Sonic said. "That is a good one, I'll have to learn how to play that on the guitar when we get home."

"Speaking of home," Knuckles said, looking over his shoulder at Silver and me. "How are we going to get you home, Em? You would have to take all the Emeralds with you and somehow get them back here once you're home. Dang, we don't even know how you got here!"

"I've never thought about that," I replied. "I'm sure my family is worried about me."

"Our time in Mobius is different than on earth, Hon," Rouge said. "For all we know, you might just have been gone for a few hours."

"Or perhaps a year," I replied. "Shadow said that the two times aren't on a steady course. It could be any length of time back home."

"Hey," Sonic said. "Chin up. We'll get you home, one way or another."

"Ya now, Sugah," Bunny said. "It would be nice to meet ya folks. Y'all are welcome to bring them to Knothole for a visit."

"Thanks, Bunny." I said. "But I still need to figure out how to get back home, let alone travel between the two worlds."

"When I get back to the island," Knuckles said. "I'll look this up in some of the documents I have. Maybe we can find away to chaos control you home and still keep the emeralds here."

"But what if I can't get home?" I asked.

"Then we need to start building a new hut for you in Knothole until we find a way." Sally said. "We can't have you homeless, can we?"

We all fell into silence again. Eli lead us without a word, giving the road ahead his full attention. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea letting these guys enter that cursed valley, but he trusted the Lord. And these people were to fight Mephilis. So he lead them on only to call a halt when they made it to the North side of the towering Dragon's nest. Knuckles made the hot dogs over the fire while I was learning a new Mobian game called Quirkat with Sally. It was a strategy game where we both had an army of twelve. I was playing against Sally just to test out my strategy skills. Silver watched from over my shoulder. Knuckles had taught him this game before and he often played against Espio.

We ate the hotdogs quietly, it was unsettling knowing that just beyond Dragons Nest was the opening to the Valley of Darkness. I often looked in that direction, not knowing what kind of horrors waited in that valley.

Eli took first watch that night, using the thermal scope in his eye so nothing went unnoticed. Silver and I slept close to the fire with Shadow and Knuckles not far off. I lay on my back and watch the stars, knowing that I won't be able to see them while in the Valley.

"Em?"

I turn to see that Silver was lying awake and looking at the stars also, but now he was looking at me. He seemed worried about something, it was written clearly in his golden eyes.

I smile at him. "Yes Silver?"

"Have you ever felt that God made the wrong choice?" He asked.

I turn so I'm laying on my stomach and looked at Silver. "You're not doubting Him are you?" I asked.

"No, no, it's not that," Silver said quickly. "I'm doubting myself."

"In that case," I reply. "Yes, I have doubted myself. But all of Gods plans turn out alright in the end. Are you worried about facing Mephilis?"

Silver silently nodded. He was sitting up now and he looked at his knees. Silver had become like a little brother. I knew if I could, I would take him home with me and make him a Bridgestone.

I smile gently at him. "So am I,"

Silver sat closer to the fire as if to ward off the cold, but it was a warm night. "Do… do you think we should pray?"

"I think so," I answered. "I usually feel better after praying."

I get closer to Silver and take his hand. I allowed Silver to start the prayer. "Father, please comfort us tonight. Emily and I are worried about facing Mephilis. Please help us get some sleep so we're ready to fight him at the end of this journey. Please watch over us as we travel through the Valley of Darkness Lord. We thank you for getting us this far in our journey; please protect us for the last stretch. Amen"

"Papa," I prayed. "As Silver already said, we're nervous about fighting Mephilis. Please protect us and our friends through the Valley of Darkness and from Mephilis. I may not know what you're up to Lord, but I trust your plans and will follow you. Please protect all of us for what the future has in store. Thank you Papa for bringing me here. Amen."

I open my eyes and look at Silver. "You feel better, Silv?" I asked.

Silver nodded. "A little. At least enough to go to sleep."

"Me too." I replied, lying down again.

I snuggle under my blanket and start to drift off, that is until I heard Silver moving. I open my eyes and see Silver still looking uneasy. I smile and spread out my blanket a bit. Silver took the silent invitation and settled on the blanket, curling into a loose ball.

"Em?" Silver asked.

"Mmhmm?" I answered.

"What was that lullaby you sang for me after we first fought Mephilis?"

"I forget the name," I answer. "But it reminds me of you in a way. What, did you want to hear it?"

Silver nodded. He had been wracking his brain to remember the words, but the memory always alluded him.

I sigh, but I quietly begin to sing, softly enough so I don't wake the others.

_"Have you been lost, seeking shelter? _  
_From those who hurt you, wounds at_  
_their hands, scars that won't heal?_

_There is a place, warm in snowfall._  
_Flowers that grow at your feet, warmth_  
_in your heart, I am there with you._

_Best be at peace, don't be afraid. Nothing_  
_will harm you in here, I'm by your side,_  
_I'll protect you now._

_A tree in the snow, you can sleep here in_  
_my arms. If you wander far I'll wait right_  
_here for you. I'll stand by your side, keep_  
_you warm when you're alone. There's food_  
_on my boughs here at your home."_

_Long have you searched, for sanctuary._  
_Into the nightmares and pain, doubt never_  
_ends, memories so cruel._

_Scars still remain, there's no healing. There's_  
_no one you truly trust, you feel alone, and _  
_afraid you cannot rest._

_On lonely nights, when you called and no one_  
_was there. Be not afraid, here I am with you._  
_Forever your place, no matter what happened_  
_to you. Here you are safe, now and forever."_

The lullaby brought rather harsh memories of Silver's illness, but it comforted me. I finish the song and look at Silver. He was now sleeping soundly in his curled position. I lie down again and close my eyes, feeling sleep slowly overtake me.

"Sleep well, Silver," I whisper as I finally fell asleep, feeling safe and protected.

* * *

The next day we found the entrance to the Valley, where Eli stopped. On either side was a towering Cliffside. Each cliff was so tall they blocked the sunlight from entering the valley. I could see the outlines of trees and darting shadows. I shivered slightly, now not so sure about this journey.

"I'm afraid this is where I must leave you," Eli said. "I have my duties back in the Great Canyon. I pray for a safe journey for all of you."

"We understand, Eli," Knuckles said, getting off of Aladdin and shaking Eli's hand. "Thank you for getting us this far."

"You're welcome," Eli replied. "You are all welcome back at my home anytime. God bless you and keep you in this journey."

"And you, friend." Knuckles answered.

Eli said a few more goodbyes and came to Silver and me. I was sad to see Eli leave, but his calling was elsewhere.

"As for you two," Eli said, reaching into his belt bags and pulling out a dagger with an Angel on the hilt. "I think will be of some use to you in your battle. Good luck and God bless."

I took the dagger and put it in my bag. "Thanks Eli," I said. "God watch over you."

Eli nodded and walked away in the direction we came, disappearing behind a boulder at the entrance of the Great Canyon.

"Well," Sonic said dismounting Ol' Blue. "I think the horses should stay behind for this one. Who knows what might spook them in there."

"You're right Sonic," Sally said, dismounting Clair. "Frank trusts me with these horses. If we loose them in that valley we may never see them again. Should one of us stay behind to watch them?"

"Eef you are not minding, moi princess," Antoine said. "But I shall be watching ze horses for you."

"If Sugah-Twan stays then I think I should sit tight too," Bunny said. "Someone has to be sure he stays out of trouble,"

"Alright," Sally said. "You two have enough food?"

"We'll be fine, Sally girl," Bunny said. "Y'all just make sure that ol' Mephilis is as good as gone before y'all come back."

"Don't have to tell us twice," I said.

Everyone dismounted and prepared to start venturing into the Valley. I was having a hard time saying goodbye to Izzy. She was a good little mare and I just had the greatest adventure a girl could ask for on her.

"Before we start," Sonic said. "I think we should pray. We are about to enter a place of darkness after all."

"I agree with Sonic," Tails said. "We need God every step of the way in this."

We all knelt in a circle and held hands. Like Sonic did before, he led the prayer. "Lord, we thank you for protecting us through the Great Desert, and thank you for sending Eli to help Emily and Silver and to guide us through the Great Canyon. Lord, we're about to enter the Valley of Shadow. We ask that you continue to watch over us and protect us in that place and when we fight Mephilis. We humbly ask that Angels will be sent to guide us through the Valley and to protect us through the fight with Mephilis. Father we thank you for helping us get this far in our journey safely. In Your name we pray, Amen."

I took a breath and opened my eyes. I felt better after we prayed; stronger and braver. I wondered if it was the Lord's presence or a silent promise that we would be alright. This feeling made me wonder if the others felt the same.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

I nodded and we started forward, but then I noticed Sonic was still standing still. He was standing like we were still praying. Knuckles walked back to him and gripped his shoulder. "Sonic, you awake?"

Sonic's eyes snapped open and he looked at Knuckles. "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking. Lets get going."

"Be careful y'all!" Bunny called as we walked toward the entrance.

"You too Bunny!" Sally called back.

Sonic and Knuckles took the lead while Silver, Tails, Sally and I were in the middle and Shadow and Rouge too the rear. I look over my shoulder at Bunny and Antoine. 'Lord, I'm scared. Please be with Bunny and Antoine. And please watch over us.'

My memory flashed to the time when Silver was waking from his fevered sleep after first fighting with Mephilis. I remembered the words clearly. "He wanted me to tell you that everything is under control and not to worry."

I nodded to myself and walked on. I didn't know what we were going up against, but I knew that the Lord was with us. I still gripped Silver's hand as we passed the entrance and the heavy shadows enveloped us.

* * *

I really didn't like going through the Valley one bit. My back was tight through the whole ordeal and my arms wouldn't stop twitching. Silver made his body glow a light blue, but I could see his eyes were wide with fear and he jumped at every sound.

Shadow was also very tense. In fact I could sense his tenseness even though I was a few steps ahead of him. Rouge had her ears back and had a hold of Shadows arm, knowing He would protect her. Tails was doing the same but held Sally's hand. Sonic had a stern look on his face and kept looking from left to right. Knuckles was also on edge and had buckles his Shovel Claws to his fists. Soon, Sonic asked Silver to walk with him and Knuckles to light the way, leaving my side. I breathed slowly, trying to relax my body.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a snarl to my right. I gripped my sword hilt and stood erect for a second. Shadow looked in the direction I was looking, his keen eyes not seeing anything.

"What is it?" He asked at a whisper.

I look down at him. He was almost invisible in the blackness around us; all that I could see were his eyes and his bracelets. I took a shaky breath and forced a smile.

"I thought I heard something over there," I answered, also at a whisper. "My back is very tight right now and it's making me jumpy. I might just have been the wind."

Shadow walked closer to me for a while longer, swiveling his ears to pick up any sound. After a few moments, he did hear something. Like padded footsteps that were quietly fallowing them.

He quickly looked in that direction and spotted a pair of sickly yellow eyes peering at the company as they traveled. He drew his pistol and cocked it. Everyone stopped upon hearing the click of his gun and looked around.

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked, keeping his voice low.

"We've got company," The black hedgehog replied.

Suddenly there was a bone-chilling laugh that sounded like a hyena's. Soon more eyes joined the first pair, some were growling or purring, others were hissing and others were laughing.

Silver forced himself to glow brighter, revealing several different kinds of creatures; There were black leopards, Hyenas and Vipers. I thought I spotted a wolf or two as well. All of them were black in color and they all sneered at us. Shadow kept hi pistol ready to fire at any that came too close. I drew my sword and stood in front of Silver and Tails.

One of the hyenas circled closer and laughed. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked.

One of the black leopards came closer and purred. "Looks like we have a few visitors," She said, her voice milky and smooth. "We don't get many visitors in the Valley of Shadow now do we, gentlemen?"

There were chuckles through the crowd of creatures, making me shiver. Soon, two female vipers came forward. They looked like twins by the way they moved and eyed Shadow. One vipress slithered her way closer to Shadow, simply ignoring the pistol in his hand.

"Look here," She hissed, her eyes meeting Shadows. "Could it possibly be the Ultimate Life Form himself? What and honor to meet you, Shadow," She bowed slightly, her eyes never leaving Shadows.

Shadow watched the vipress warily, but he soon felt that he was drowning in those amazing green eyes of hers. He found he couldn't take his eyes off her. It frightened and thrilled him.

"Back away from him!" I said, pointing my sword at her.

She ignored me and continued to watch Shadow. "Oh, poor, poor Shadow," She said. "So many pains and hardships have been in your life. How one can go on with life after such hard times is beyond me,"

Shadow felt his arms growing heavy and his consciousness fogging. He barely heard the vipress's smooth voice, but he continued to look at her.

"Such a strong hedgehog," The vipress continued, inching closer to Shadow but moving to the side slightly out of the guns way. Her eyes never left Shadows, and Shadows followed her every move. "To loose two dear girls must weigh heavy on your heart. Finding no peace, no place to rest."

She lingered on the word rest and she blinks slowly. Shadow's eyes drooped slightly, and he slowly lowered his pistol. I was petrified.

"That's right, Shadow," The vipress whispered, leaning forward. "Time at last for rest. To find peace." As she spoke she traced her hand along Shadow's cheek. Shadow's eyes drooped a little further, being lulled to sleep by her voice and touch.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I leaped forward cut her across the chest, sending her back a few feet. I stood protectively in front of Shadow. "You touch him again," I growled. "And you'll loose an arm!"

"You little brat!" The vipress hissed angrily.

My heart was fluttering in my chest as a strange feeling ignited. I look over at Shadow, his eyes were half drooped and his arms hung loosely at his sides. There was nothing I could do right now, if I snapped him out of it, those creatures would only tempt him again. I looked back at the monsters, determined not to let them near.

"Em! Your sword! Look!" Silver shouted.

I look down at my sword, which was glowing with an inner white fire. I blink at it, then the phrase on the blade came back to me: "Glows bright when the Heart and deed is right."

"Silver! Your Helmet!" I said. "Put it on!"

Silver took off his backpack and dug through it, searching for his helmet.

"The sword…" The Black Leopard hissed. "I suppose that makes you the Protector?"

I didn't reply, knowing that silence was the best idea for situations like this. I glance back at Shadow, worried. Rouge had laid him down, where he stared toward the black sky blindly.

"Well, isn't this touching," A wolf said stalking forward. "The Protectors from Ancient Echidnian Lore. We've been expecting you two."

Silver finally found his helmet and put it on. As soon as it was on, it blazed to life, banishing the shadows. The creatures hissed and growled as the light burned their eyes and they were forced to step back. In the light, they looked sickly and hideous. Their fur was patchy and dirty and their claws were long and jagged.

Sonic stepped forward and stood between Silver and me. "In the name of Jesus and by the Blood of the Lamb, be gone!"

The creatures roared in anger at the name of Jesus. The cat creatures shrieked and bared their teeth. Sonic wasn't fazed but spoke louder. "We are the children of the Lord on High, bought by His innocent blood! In the name of Lord and by the Blood of the Lamb, BE GONE!"

The creatures roared, shrieked and hissed, but they ran, stumbling over each other and hissing over their shoulders. The team and I watch our enemies flee. I was shaking and breathing heavy. I gulped and looked at Silver and Sonic. Silver's eyes were wide with amazement and fear, Sonic continues to stare where our Enemies had fled.

"How did you know that would work, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"It's in the Bible." Sonic said. "'Speak the name of the Lord and your enemies shall flee from you.' I only just remembered it."

I gasp and look behind me. "Shadow!" I said.

The four of us turn to see Shadow was still out of it. Rouge was rubbing his cold hand, not sure what else to do. I put away my sword and knelt next to Shadow's head and touched his face where that viper touched him. "Shadow," I said. "Shadow, wake up! They're gone now. Shadow please don't give in. You're stronger than this!"

Shadow's eyes flickered slightly. This made my heart jump again. "That's it Shadow, fight back! We need you, come on!"

"Shadow," Silver said, who took Shadow's other hand. "Please wake up."

"Come on Shads!" Sonic encouraged.

"Fight it, Shadow!" Knuckles said.

Finally, Shadow closed his eyes for a moment. He was still. This worried me. "Shadow?" I asked.

Shadow's eyes slowly fluttered open again and he looked around, blinking in the strong light coming off of Silver's helmet. He took a deep breath and forced his dry eyes to clear.

"What happened?" He asked.

I breathe a sigh of relief and smiled at Shadow. "You really scared us for a moment, Shadow." I told him. "That viper almost had you."

"I think she did for a moment." Shadow replied.

"How do you feel?" Silver asked.

"Sick to my stomach for starters," Shadow answered sitting up and holding his stomach. "I'm also dizzy."

"Those might be side affects to what that thing was doing to you," Silver said.

"How did you guys defeat them?" Shadow asked. "There were almost two dozen of them."

"When that thing touched you," I said. "I clipped her on the chest with my sword. Then it started glowing and I told Silver to get his Helmet. After he put it on, it was like someone turned on a floodlight."

"Those thing were so horrible looking." Silver said, his helmet still shinning brightly. "But then Sonic spoke the name of Jesus and they ran off."

"Speaking of the name of Jesus," Sonic said. "Thank you Lord for protecting us!"

"Amen to that Sonic." Knuckles said. "Thank you Lord for keeping us safe through that ordeal. And thank you for protecting Shadow."

"Thank you Jesus," Shadow said, offering a smile. "Thank you. Thank you for always watching over us and protecting us from our enemy. Amen."

"Amen," We said in unison.


	21. The Main Event Part 1

Chapter 21: The Main Event {Part 1}

Soon, Shadow was back on his feet but it was late and we needed rest. I offered to take first watch, but Sonic said he would. I couldn't sleep well that night, knowing that those horrible creatures were still out there. I worried about everyone, including Shadow. How that viper was able to subdue Shadow like that was very unnerving. Shadow seemed alright now, but he did say he still felt a little sick.

Silver and I slept leaning against a tree. Sonic built the fire to keep us warm and to ward off the menacing shadows. We ate a small meal of some fruits to satisfy our hunger.

Silver leaned against me on one side and Tails slept on the other, curling his tails over his body like a blanket. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes, knowing that I needed some sleep. Silver was sleeping fitfully that night. His eyes were shut tight and he twitched. Poor guy, I wondered what he was dreaming about.

"I would think you'd be asleep by now,"

I look up and see Sonic. He had his usual smile on and it comforted me. "Kinda hard to sleep when your back is acting up."

"True," Sonic whispered.

We sank into an acquired silence fore a while before I asked what was on my mind. "Do you think Shadow will be okay?"

Sonic looked over at the slumbering Shadow. Rouge slept on his chest and held his hand like he would vanish if she let go. "He seems to be alright." Sonic said at last. "But I worry about him too. I'm praying that the vipress didn't do much damage."

"You're very different from when I first met you." I commented.

Sonic smiled. "Everyone has noticed that. I've been playing with the idea of starting a prayer group in Knothole."

"That's wonderful Sonic," I whispered so not to wake Silver and Tails. "Whose all in it?"

"Tails for sure," Sonic said. "He suggested the idea. Shadow said yes, surprisingly. Sally liked the idea, so did Antoine and Bunny. Knuckles said he'd think about it. He hasn't accepted Christ yet and wasn't as sure about the prayer group."

I look over at the slumbering Knuckles. He would be a strong Christian. I wondered why he wasn't sure about the idea of being a Christian.

"Well, try to get some sleep," Sonic said. "I'm sure we'll find Mephilis sometime tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," I said.

Sonic grinned at me and went back to his post. I watch him for a moment, my eyes drooping slightly from weariness. Sonic was so different from when Sonic X took place. He seemed stronger, able to do anything, and (if this was even possible for someone like Sonic) more patient about things.

I lean back and close my eyes, feeling Tails' and Silver's bodies rise and fall with their breathing. As sleep came over me, I wondered how my family was. I remember how my dad was about me fighting Eggman. I could only wonder what their reaction was when Silver carried me in with a bullet wound in my side. I drift off to sleep moments later.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Shadow what felt like moments after I fell asleep, his scarlet eyes gleaming through the darkness. I sit up and realize that Silver and Tails were already up. I stretch and yawn. "What time is it?" I asked.

"About seven in the morning," Shadow answered.

"It doesn't feel like it," I said, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up more.

"That's because it's always dark in this cursed Valley," Shadow said, clearly not enjoying his time here.

Shadow helps me up and I walk over to the fire, its warmth was welcoming against my cold fingers. Knuckles was looking through the food bag for some breakfast. He growled and pulled out a few biscuits and salted pork. "We had the last of the hot dogs last night. This is all we've got."

"I just thank God we have something," I said, taking a biscuit and a slice of the pork.

We ate in silence, feeling uneasy about what still lurked in the shadows. As we got going again, I suggested to Silver that he wear his helmet to light the way. He looked at me with wide eyes. "That's what this helmet is for!" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember the inscription?" Silver asked. "'A lantern on your feet and a light onto your path,' My helmet is supposed to light the way to Mephilis' lair."

"In that case," Knuckles said. "You come up front with us. The more light we have the better in this place."

Silver nodded and put his helmet on, again the helmet ignited with and inner light, eliminating the shadowy valley for several yards. Silver walked between Knuckles and Sonic in the front and the rest of us grouped behind them. As we walked, I kept my hand on my swords hilt. My back had finally relaxed, showing that no enemies where close by, but having my hand on my sword felt good.

We walked on and on, the trail feeling like it went on forever. Soon my back tightened again. I grip my sword hilt and look around. "Be on your toes guys," I said.

Sonic and Shadow immediately understood and got on their guard while I drew my sword, but we all kept walking. Silver was also on his guard, listening to every little sound his ears could trace. He was so focused his eyes fixed themselves on the trail and glazed slightly. His ears did pick up something, it was like a tapping on wood.

I watch Silver, not liking the look on his face. Then I saw his ears swiveling and realized he was listening. His ears swiveled back suddenly, he blinked his eyes and looked behind him. I look with him and see something what would have crawled out of my nightmares. A giant black spider. It looked like a camel spider, but was black and had multiple eyes. It's long hairy legs tapped ahead of it as it opened its claw-like jaws in a high-pitched screech, getting everyone's attention.

I froze. I absolutely hated spiders. I once had a spider crawl on my chest while I was sleeping and I've feared them since. Sonic whistled at the sight. "I think I need a bigger fly swatter."

"Is this REALLY a time to joke around Sonic?" Knuckles growled.

"That's just how I get warmed up, Knux." Sonic replied, eyeing the spider and stretching his legs. "What do we know about these things?"

Shadow looked at the beast. "It looks like a Sun or Camel Spider. They're fast and usually not aggressive."

Suddenly, the monster leaped at us in nearly blinding speed, scattering us in different directions. Sonic was on his feet first next to Shadow. "Looks like this guy doesn't know about that!" He said.

Sonic curled into a ball and used a Spin Dash attack, bouncing off the top of the spider. The creature hissed sharply and smacked Sonic into a tree.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, running over and helping Sonic up.

"That thing has armor on it's back," Sonic said. "We have to find a weakness or something." Sonic charged again, this time with Shadow. The spider hissed in anger and swiped at them, but missed. This gave the rest of us time to come up with a plan.

Silver Looks at the spider and weighs his options. "His eyes might be the most sensitive."

"And by the look of his underbelly," Knuckles said. "Looks like he's a real softy."

"If I can get it to show that underbelly," I mused. "Knuckles might be able to take it out with Sonic and Shadow."

"Worth a shot," Silver said.

"I'll take you up, hon." Rouge said.

"Silver here," I said, giving Silver my pistol. "So you can lend a hand. Aim for the abdomen, that's where it's heart is."

Silver nodded as Rouge carried me up. I had to focus in order to do this; every fiber in my body was telling me to escape and flee. Once we were above the head, Rouge let go and Silver used his telekinetic powers to guide me to the target. I landed safely on the back of the beast and raced up to the head.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Shadow attacked again to keep the beast occupied. The spider lashed out at Sonic and caught the blue blur with its jagged jaws. Sonic squirmed and kicked, but the monster bit down harder, making Sonic scream in agony.

"SONIC!" Sally cried, but she was unable to do anything.

I finally made it to the head of the beast and sunk my sword into its eyes. The beast screeched again and dropped Sonic with a pronounced thud. As we predicted, the monstrous spider reared, nearly throwing me off if I didn't have a death grip on my sword. Knuckles, Silver and Shadow wasted no time and charged. Silver fired a couple of shots at the abdomen where he inflicted minor damage, but Knuckles and Shadow finished the job and punched through, sending the spider backwards. I screamed as the spider began to fall, watching the ground rushing toward me.

"Got you!" Knuckles shouted, literally coming out of nowhere and grabbed me, carrying me to safety. I hid my face in his neck as I listened to the spider crash into a tree. Knuckles could feel me trembling and felt warm tears on his neck.

"Em!" Silver said rushing forward to see if I was okay. "That was amazing! Are you alright?"

"I… really… hate… spiders…" I whispered, struggling to regain control of myself.

"It's alright, kid," Knuckles said. "You got it. It's gone."

I breathed slowly and soon calmed down. I let go of Knuckles and look around. I saw the dead spider where it landed, half hidden by the trees it crashed into. As the dust cleared, I saw another form close to where the spider lay.

"SONIC!" I screamed and rushed over to him with everyone else close behind.

Sonic lay unconscious and bleeding in several places from being caught in those jaws. Silver checked his vital signs. His heart rate was high from the excitement and his right arm was broken.

"He'll be alright, but we have to stop this bleeding." Silver said. "And he'll need a splint for that arm. Shadow, can you find two branches that are about the same size around?"

Shadow nodded and went to where the spider lay. Silver and I tended to Sonic's other wounds while Sally held his head in her lap. I wrapped the wounds while Silver cleaned them. Shadow soon returned with two rather strait branches about the same size. Silver took then and inspected Sonic's arm. He grimaced and looked at me. "The bone's out of place. I'll have to reset it,"

"Uh… wha?" Sonic mumbled as he slowly came back to consciousness. "What happened?"

"Sonic! Thank God!" Sally said, embracing Sonic, but being careful of his wounds.

"You broke your arm when that bug caught you." Silver said. "The bone is out of place and I need to reset it so it can heal properly. It'll hurt,"

Sonic looked around and grabbed a nearby stick that was as big around as his wrist. He placed it in his mouth and nodded to Silver to go ahead. Silver bit his lower lip moved the bone back into place. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on the branch. Silver quickly splinted the bone and put it in a sling using my veil. Sonic took the branch out of his mouth and took a breath.

"It should be alright," Silver said, helping Sonic to his feet. "At least until this adventure is over. Until then, I'm afraid you're out of the action."

"You've got to be kidding me." Sonic said. What if we meet up with another thing like that?" Sonic thumbed toward the heap of dead spider.

"We'll take care of it Sonic." Knuckles said.

"What about when we face Mephilis?" Sonic asked.

"That job is for Silver, Emily and me, Sonic." Knuckles said, trying to keep calm. "Besides, we need someone to watch over Sally, Tails and Rouge."

"I can take care of myself." Rouge said, crossing her arms.

"I don't doubt that Rouge," Shadow said. "But with things like that spider and those creatures yesterday, I'd rather you stay with Sally, Tails and Sonic when we go and face Mephilis."

The seriousness in Shadows voice made Rouge agree. I never heard Shadow talk that way before. It was almost like he cared about Rouge or something. I looked at Shadow and tried to read him, but like always, he kept a strait face and therefore impossible to read clearly.

"How's your back Em?" Shadow asked quite suddenly.

"It's fine now." I replied. "But I have a bad feeling about the trail ahead."

"We may be getting close to Mephilis' lair then," Shadow said. "Are you alright to travel, Sonic?"

"I'm fine," Sonic replied. "Knuckles how long until the Solstice?"

Knuckles was quiet for a moment then he looked up the trail with wide eyes and started marching. "Tonight!"

* * *

We picked up the pace and were nearly racing down the trail with Silver's helmet blazing ahead. It was already in the afternoon when we fought that spider and I wasn't sure how much time we had left.

Silver's heart was pounding in his chest. He knew what would happen after tonight. They had to get to that lair and stop Mephilis! The only question was how.

Finally, we found the cave. It was dark and cold inside, and the stalactites made the cave look more like mouth with large teeth. I step closer to the cave and immediately stepped back again from the tenseness in my back. "He's in there alright." I whispered.

"Silver are you sure you don't want me in there too?" Sonic asked.

"Positive," Silver replied. "The last thing we need is you getting more hurt than you already are. You think you and the others will be alright out here?"

"We'll be fine," Sally said. "You take care of Mephilis."

I nod, not quite sure myself, but not wanting to worry Sally. Knuckles touched my arm and nodded toward the cave. I smile at him and follow.

Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and I walked into the foreboding cave. My spine tightened with every spine I took. I knew that Mephilis was inside waiting for us.

Silver, his eyes gleaming out from under his helmet, looked up at me and saw my tenseness. He took my hand and allowed his calming aura to touch my back. I look down at him and smile.

"He's still with us," Silver whispered. "He's so close, he can hear your heartbeat."

"Thanks, Silver," I whispered back, my back feeling better.

I look back down the path ahead again and slowly take steadying breath. We continue down into the cave, Silver in the lead, Shadow and Knuckles on either side of him and me next to Knuckles.

Silver's helmet glowed brightly as we traveled into the mountain. My back continued to grow tighter and tighter the further we got, but I knew this had to be done, or else this world would never be safe.

I listen to the footsteps of my companions; Shadow's was almost silent against the stone, Knuckles sounded like someone marching with his heavy shoes, and Silver was equal to mine so they sounded like the echoes of my steps. Knowing they were beside me comforted me in a way and kept my mind off of how uncomfortable my back was becoming.

Soon, we came to a large cavern with darkly lit torches along the walls, offering little light besides Silver's Helmet. In the exact middle of the cavern was a pedestal with the Dark Emerald placed on top. Silver shuddered at the sight of that gem, remembering the last time he held it he was facing Mephilis and locking him in that very jewel.

Suddenly, my 'danger' alert flared, but from being in the Valley I had learned how to steady myself. I drew my sword and looked over my shoulder. The guys follow my gaze and spotted a black hedgehog with grey markings, silver bracelets and poisonous green eyes. Mephilis himself.

He stepped forward out of the shadows, his eyes following our every move. We all avoided those eyes, remembering what happened to Shadow yesterday.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," Mephilis said in his dark voice. "I didn't expect to see you again, Silver."

"Can't keep me out of they for long," Silver replied, keeping his voice even.

"And I see you two have your weapons," Mephilis continued, looking at me. "May I ask, why are you two in such a dangerous place as the Valley of Shadow?"

"We come in the name of the Lord," I said. "That emerald over there doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh, but what that emerald contains, dose." Mephilis replied. "And now that you are here, Emily, I can finally come to my full power."

I froze, Eggmans words from after I fist came here echoed in my ears; "Your sarcasm isn't appreciated." Eggman said dryly. "Besides, all I need is that Dark Emerald that you and your friends stole from me last year. With that, you're full power will be unleashed. That's right, my dear, you now hold the key to the Emeralds, and my ticket to my Empire. Now, all I need is the Dark Emerald and use your abilities to make my empire a reality."

I bit my lower lip, I had tried to forget what Eggman had told me, but every now and then those words came back.

"As you would take a flame from a fire and build it into a second," Mephilis explained. "A piece of Iblis resides in you, young human."

"What?" Silver asked, looking at me.

I started to say that I didn't have any idea what he was talking about, Mephilis continued. "When Iblis was contained by Princess Blaze, a piece of it escaped and found rest in a different dimension. Inside a young human girl. And now that you are here, I can become myself again!"

"We'll stop you before you have a chance!" I shouted angrily.

"Then let us begin," Mephilis said, a flash of light enveloping him and changing him into a crystallized hedgehog with bloodshot eyes and diamond-like claws. "It would be easier to reclaim Iblis after you are long gone,"

* * *

At the gate to the Valley of Shadow, Bunny and Antoine where playing Quikat to pass the time. The horses grazed nearby peacefully and the sun was setting.

"I wonder how they're all doin' in there," Bunny said, making her next move.

"I am sure zat zey are on zeir way back, right now," Antoine replied planning what move to make next.

"From what I get from Silva," Bunny said. "That ol' Mephilis is a touch cookie. Tougher than anythang we've eva fought."

"Zey have Shadow, Knuckles and Soneec with zem," Antoine said, making his move. "Anyzing zat crosses paths with zem with have a third zing coming."

"That's 'another thing coming' Antoine," Bunny said, laughing lightly at her husbands thick French accent.

Suddenly, Clair and Aladdin lifted their heads, followed by the other horses. They were looking down into the canyon where they had come out of two days ago. Izzy pricked her ears forward and whinnied.

"What has gotten into y'all?" Bunny asked, getting up and stroking Trip. "There's nothin' out there that'll get ch'all."

"Bunny! Antoine!" Someone shouted.

Bunny and Antoine turned to see Eli come running out of the canyon and into their camp. He leaned on his knees to catch his breath. "Thank. Goodness you two. Are still. Here." He panted.

"Eli?" Bunny asked. "What are y'all doin' here?"

"The Lord… Came to me last night…" Eli reported. "The others… need the horses… to get out of that… Valley."

"Why?" Antoine asked. "What will happen?"

"The Lord plans… to destroy that Valley… when Mephilis falls." Eli said.

"Well, what about the horses?" Bunny asked. "Somethin' might spook 'em then we're up a creek."

"The Lord promised that… The horses will be safe."

"What are we waiting for zen?" Antoine asked, taking the reins of two horses and mounting Dike. "If we gallop, zen we should be zere by midnight,"

"Good plan Suga!" Bunny said, also taking a couple of reins and mounting Trip.

Eli did the same and the three of them galloped into inky blackness, Eli leading the way with the night vision scope in his robotic eye.

* * *

Shadow dodges another attack from Mephilis. The cystalized hedgehog had barely moved a muscle from where he stood, shooting sword-like crystals from his hands.

I came at him with my sword, but he used a longer crystal as a sword and blocked. Antoine had said that I learned quickly, and that many of my movements were graceful. I pushed the crystal sword away and swung, aiming for his chest. But he dodged easily.

Silver then tried his luck, grabbing at Mephilis with his telekinetic abilities. But Mephilis easily slipped out of his grip and punched Silver, knocking him back a few feet. Knuckles, enraged that this monster hurt Silver, charged Mephilis and punched the hedgehog of darkness in the muzzle. Then Shadow took advantage of this kicked Mephilis in the back, sending Mephilis forward toward the pedestal.

Mephilis looked up, there was a hole in the roof of the cave where he could see the moon. It was already in place. He laughed coldly as he stood and picked up the emerald. "You're effort is amusing, but futile." He said, floating up until he stood on the pedestal. "Because now, you're too late."

We watched in horror as Mephilis lifted the emerald above his head. Knuckles rushed forward to knock Mephilis off the pedestal, but a purple shield surrounded him and knocked Knuckles back. All we could do was watch as Mephilis morphed into a creature that Shadow had seen before, but only on the ARK.

Mephilis grew longer in body and his crystallized fur became crystallized scales. His head grew longer as well did his tail. Soon only his eyes remained the same if not bigger. He had his quills along his head and back and rows of sharp teeth. To me, he looked like a mutated, giant komodo dragon. But to Silver, this was his worst nightmare come true.


	22. Main Event Part II

Chapter 22: The Main Event (Part 2)

I step closer to Silver, knowing he was scared, despite the monster in front of us. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but I knew that this was going to be quite a battle.

Mephilis looked at the four of us and a grin spread across his face. "What a noble cause." He said. "But done in vein. Silver, you endanger her for bringing her on this venture. Did you honestly think I wouldn't seal her away after I'm finished with her like I did with your Blaze?"

Silver refused to back down. Something told him that everything was doing to be alright, he just had to hold on.

"I'm stronger than last time we met Mephilis!" Silver shouted. "This time, I'm NOT letting you take a life!"

Mephilis hissed and swung his now massive tail out toward our heroes, knocking Shadow and Knuckles out of the way. Mephilis then reached out with a claw and grabbed me.

"SILVER!" I scream as the monster lifted me.

Silver comes forward, but it knocked back with the tail and held there. Silver squirmed for freedom, but the tail held him firmly against the wall. Mephilis eyed me with a deadly stare. My arms were pinned to my sides so I couldn't strike with my sword.

"You're god has left you," Mephilis whispered. "Why else would you be in a place like this?"

"It is written," I said, almost without thinking. "The Lord will never leave me or forsake me."

Mephilis flinched ever so slightly. Had my words hurt him?

"Then why did He send you to such a dangerous place?" Mephilis asked.

This time, Silver spoke up. "Though we walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, we shall I will fear no evil,"

Mephilis hissed and bared his teeth at Silver, but Silver grinned and kept going. "For our Lord is with us! His Rod and his Staff, they comfort us!"

Mephilis suddenly roared and loosened his grip on me. I pull out my sword to find it glowing brightly, nearly as bright as Silver's helmet. I stab downward on Mephilis' arm, causing him to screech in pain. I rush to Silver's side and free him from the tail, but I had to slightly shield my eyes from the light coming off of his helmet.

"Silver, remember what Eli told us?" I asked as we faced Mephilis again.

Silver nodded. "The Protectors have a light that outshines all others, and no darkness can hide from it. You think it might be the weapons?"

I shook my head. "Your helmet says 'A lantern on my feet, and a light on my path.' The whole verse is 'Your word is a lamp to my feet and a light to my path.' It's not the weapons, it's Christ!"

No sooner had I spoken His name, the Sword flamed to life and nearly blinded both of us. Mephilis hissed and stepped back. Mephilis attacked again with his tail, but Silver's helmet brightened and the light formed a shield around us. This time, we both attacked, knowing the Lord was on our side.

Knuckles and Shadow came to and just stood there for a second, watching the battle. Then they split up, Shadow helping Silver and Knuckles helping me. Everything then became a blur of motion and sounds; I could hear Shadow's pistol firing and Silver shouting. I only caught glimpses of Knuckles attacking with his shovel claws and I could feel the swords energy coursing through me as I attacked.

I then saw Mephilis pin Silver to the ground with a claw and was crushing him! It was then I realized that Silver didn't have a weapon other than his helmet and I also remembered the dagger that Eli gave me. I pulled it out and look at Silver.

"Silver!" I shout and toss the dagger. "Catch!"

Silver, though he could feel a rib crack under Mephilis' weight, saw the dagger flying through the air. Silver caught it with his ability and it flew to his hand. Upon catching it, Silver sank it into Mephilis' claw. Another shriek from Mephilis sounded through the cavern and Mephilis reeled back, much like the spider did earlier. Then Silver got an idea. He pinched the tip of the dagger and threw it, sending it spinning through the air and it sank into the chest where Mephilis' dark heart was. Mephilis froze with his eyes wide as his body was flooded with pain.

While Mephilis was distracted, Knuckles picked me up and threw me with my sword in hand. He aimed me at the monters heart as well, where my blazing sword sank.

Mephilis roared again and began to melt into black mist. I leaped back, Shadow catching me and holding me as my sword slowly dimmed. Silver, Shadow, myself and Knuckles watched as Mephilis melted into the dagger and disappeared. The dagger fell to the floor blade first and it sank into the stone floor.

Mephilis the Dark, the enemy of all Mobius, was finally safely concealed and defeated.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Sonic asked, tapping a finger on the stone he was leaning against.

"Sonic, it's a fight between light and dark," Sally said. "It may take a while before they come back."

"If they come back," Rouge said from her spot near the cave mouth.

"Rouge, don't say that," Tails said, both his tails twitching nervously. "They'll be back. I know it."

Suddenly, the ground shook, and clouds of dust fell from the high cliffs above.

"Never a good sign." Sonic said. "Lord, please protect them down there."

Suddenly, Rouge and Tails, the two with the best hearing, pricked their ears and looked up the trail they came by.

"Horses?" Rouge asked.

"What's a heard of horses doing in here?" Tails wondered aloud.

Moments later, Bunny, Antoine and Eli came into view with all the horses in tow. The horses were breathing slightly heavy, but they were well conditioned from the trip here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sally asked, almost angry. "This place is too dangerous for horses!"

"The Lord sent me to warn you!" Eli shouted back. "He's going to destroy this valley! He promised the horses would be safe. Where are the others?"

"Down there." Tails reported, pointing down into the cave.

"Zey better be getting out here soon." Antoine said. "Ze cliffs are already crumbling!"

* * *

My limbs were so heavy from using so much energy I dropped my sword and leaned against Shadow. Shadow picked up my sword and sheathed it for me before picking me up bridal style and racing out with Knuckles, carrying a now unconscious Silver in his arms, close behind him.

I weakly hung onto Shadow as he carried me out. The cave rumbled and shook as he and Knuckles ran for it. I could see that Shadow was bleeding from somewhere, but I couldn't see from where. I look over at Knuckles; he held Silver close, using the helmets light to light the way.

We finally came out of the cave, and to my surprise, Bunny, Antoine and Eli were there with the horses. Everyone was already mounted and waiting for us. Knowing I was too weak from the fight, Shadow tied Izzy's reins to flint's tail and mounts. Knuckles dose the same.

"Hurry!" Eli shouted, uncovering his robotic eye again and taking off down the path with the rest of us close behind.

Shadow was like a jokey, holding me steady with one arm and guiding Flint with the other, Izzy following close behind Flint. My eyes were drooping from exhaustion, but I fought off sleep to be less of a burden on Shadow. I could hear the valley crumbling around us, but we all stayed on the right path, thanks to Eli's eye and Silver's glowing helmet.

"Shadow," I said, feeling the weariness nearly over come me.

"It's alright," Shadow confirmed. "I have you. You're safe."

"But, Silver…" I said.

"He's alright too," Shadow said. "Knuckles has him. Stay with me. Don't give in just yet. Wait till we're out."

I nodded and kept fighting to stay awake. I look forward to see the rest of the horses galloping, but they seemed to be moving in slow motion. I saw boulders crashing down around us, but what I saw ahead of us was a sight I would never forget. The end of the Valley, the streamed in, shaping itself into what looked like a cross. Immediately, a single song came to mind and I couldn't help but sing it.

_"Into marvelous light I'm running,_  
_out of darkness out of Shame._

_By the cross you are the truth,_  
_you are the light,_  
_you are the way."_

Shadow held me closer. Sonic had taught him this song and he went over it often in his mind back at GUN. He liked this song, so he continued it.

_"My dead heart now is beating,_  
_my deepest stains now clean._  
_Your breath fills up my lungs,_

_Now I'm free! Now I'm Free!"_

_Sin has lost its power!_  
_Death has lost its sting!_  
_From the grave you've risen,_  
_Victoriously!"_

Shadow held on tighter as we crossed the entrance. Warm, welcome sunlight hit my face, causing me to smile and gently close my eyes. In the distance, I heard a gentle voice whispering.

_"Well done, you have completed the work I have sent you here for. Rest for now. You will wake in the protection of my servant. Sleep for now, Emily."_

* * *

Shadow halted Flint as soon as he was through and turned to watch the Valley crumble. It was an amazing sight to see that cursed place fall. As the dust cleared, all Shadow could see was the side of a mountain. The Valley was gone, but he would never forget it and it would haunt his nightmares for weeks to come.

He looked down at Emily, who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"Em," Shadow said, memories of Maria returning. Had he lost another friend like he had with Molly? His heart couldn't take it. "Em! Wake up!"

Eli rode over and looked Emily over. He smiled and gripped Shadow's shoulder reassuringly. "She's fine," Eli said. "She's just exhausted from the fight. I'll take you guys to my home, where I can properly heal Silver and your arm, Sonic. You all need rest and you all are welcome."

"Thank you Eli," Sonic said. "We appreciate it."

Eli smiled an nodded, nudging his horse forward and leading the team back into the Great Canyon. Shadow continued to hold onto Emily as she rested peacefully. She was a strong kid, and he hoped he wouldn't loose her like he lost Maria and Molly.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was on a mattress and a blanket covered my body. My head throbbed steadily and I was reluctant to open my eyes. When I did, My head hurt more, forcing my eyes to close again with a groan.

I heard someone snort as if suddenly waking up. Whoever it was, he came over and gripped my hand. I turned to where I thought he was and opened my eyes again. It was Shadow. And it was the first time I ever saw his eyes soften and his lips curl into a smile.

"Thank God," Shadow whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." I answered. "And it hurts to move my eyes."

"Stay still then." Shadow replied, keeping his voice low.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Shh," Shadow hushed gently. "We're all here at Eli's house, but it's late and everyone is asleep."

I looked behind Shadow at another bunk, where Silver lay still sleeping. His blankets only covered him as far as his hips, showing his bandaged side. Knuckles slept soundly beside him, snoring slightly.

"Is Silver going to be okay?" I asked, keeping my own voice quiet.

"He'll be fine." Shadow replied. "He has a few cracked ribs from Mephilis stepping on him and one broken, but he should be alright in a few months."

"What about Mephilis?" I asked. "And the dagger?"

"Mephilis is safely locked away in the dagger," Shadow answered. "And the dagger is buried where the Valley of Shadow once stood. There's no possible way for anyone to reach it now."

"The Valley is gone?" I asked.

Shadow nodded. "No trace of it left."

I smile weakly at the sleeping Silver. His eyes quivered as he dreamed of something. I close my eyes again as a wave of pain flashed through my skull.

"You should go back to sleep," Shadow said, resting a hand on my head and fingering my hair slightly. "You've had a hard day."

I allow a small chuckle. "No pun intended."

Shadow also gave a slight chuckle and gripped my hand again. "Good night Em."

"Night Shadow." I sigh as sleep overtook me again to blissful rest.


	23. A Heroes Return (End)

Chapter 23: Heroes Return

Silver lay peacefully in his bed, the warmth of the blankets covering his body holding him captive to sleep. He drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to fully wake up due to the great lack of energy he had, but he could listen. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but he knew that he was hurt, tired and safe.

Soon, a warm sensation tickles Silver's nose. He twitched it, hoping the tickling would stop, but it only made it worse to the point where he sneezed. Pain erupted from his left side, causing him to bare his teeth and groan slightly.

"Silv?" Came the gruff voice of Knuckles. The echidna gripped Silver's hand as the pain slowly subsided. "On a scale of one to ten, how bad dose it hurt? Ten being the worst."

"About eight." Silver replied through his teeth. "How bad am I hurt?"

"A few cracked ribs and one broken." Knuckles replied. "Of course the horse ride didn't help any."

Silver groaned again, but the pain was easing away again. He slowly relaxed again and took his hand off of the bandages. Silver then looked around to figure out where he was. To his surprise, it was Eli's home and he was sleeping on the couch as he was before.

"W-was that whole trip into the Valley just a dream?" He asked. "I remember fighting Mephilis, and him stepping me and me stabbing him with a dagger, but everything else is a haze."

"I wish that was a dream, kid." Knuckles said. "The reason why your memory is out of whack is because you passed out after you threw the dagger at Mephilis. Nice aim by the way."

"What time is it?" Silver asked trying to sit up.

"Late morning," Eli replied walking in with another cup. "Again, Silver, you have to rest in order for your body to heal properly."

"Eli," Silver said, turning his head to look at the one-eyed hedgehog. "What happened? How did we get out of there?"

"By the Lords hand, boy." Eli replied. "He came to me when I was half way home and told me his plans for that valley and told me to get you guys out of there. Thankfully, Bunny and Antoine kept the horses saddled while they were waiting for you."

Silver slowly sat up and rubbed his head, careful not to further hurt his ribs. He looked around at the living room. There were a few extra cots with tossed blankets and winkled pillows. Only one cot was still occupied by Emily. She was still worn out from the fight with Mephilis, and she was having some difficulty recovering her strength. Shadow was nowhere in sight at the moment, but Siler knew that he'd show up sooner or later.

Eli handed the cup to Silver, who drank it slowly.

"How did we get out of there?" Silver asked, handing the cup back to Eli.

"The Lords hand." Eli explained and retold the story to the Valley and warned Bunny and Antoine of how he got .

Silver listened intently. His young face curled into a smile as Knuckles told him about how Mephilis was locked away in the dagger and how the Valley was destroyed.

"The only thing left," Knuckles said. "Is going home."

Silver sighed at the sound of home. "I like the sound of that."

"So do I kid," Knuckles said, putting a hand on Silver's shoulder.

I had been lightly dozing through this conversation and finally opened my eyes. Silver woke me up when he first tried to sit up. I almost laughed when Eli scolded him. I smile over at the three Mobians. None of them where looking at me so I snuggle the pillow under my chin.

"I agree, Knux," I said, making the three of them look at me. "I can't wait to get back to the island."

"Em!" Silver said, turning to see me better, but his ribs caught. "Are you-Oh!"

"I should ask you the same thing, Silver." I said sitting up and leaning forward to look at him. "I wish I had my Surge HP, it might help."

"I've given him something that would dull the pain," Eli said as he took the cup back to the kitchen. "But broken and cracked ribs take a while to recover. A month at the least."

"I've been away from the Master Emerald for too long already!" Knuckles ranted. "We can't wait another month!"

"Could we try Chaos Heal?" I asked. "I still have my emerald."

"In the state you're in," Knuckles said. "Em, you're still pale from the fight."

"I wasn't talking about me," I said. "You are the Guardian of these emeralds aren't you?"

"The Master emerald is more affective when I use Chaos Heal." Knuckles explained.

"Couldn't you try?" I asked. "I can't see Silver in pain like this."

"We would be able to get home faster, Knuckles." Silver said.

Knuckles hesitated for a moment more, then held out a hand for my emerald. I smile and pull it out of my backpack and hand it to Knuckles.

Knuckles looked at it for a moment then at Silver. "It may hurt a little," He warned.

Silver was laying down again but nodded. "I'll be fine." He assured him.

Knuckles closed his eyes and laid a hand on Silver's chest. He squeezed the emerald, making it glow brighter. Silver clenched his teeth as he felt the chaos energy rush through him like a living fire. I wanted to do something, but I held myself back, knowing Knuckles could easily heal him. A moment later, Knuckles opened his eyes and took his hand off of Silver. Eli came forward and removed the patch on his robotic eye to see if the Chaos Healing worked. A moment later he smiled and nodded.

"Not bad," He said. "The ribs that were cracked are completely healed and the one that was broken has only a small crack."

"I think he can heal the rest of the way on his own," Knuckles said, leaning back in his chair. "Forgot how tough that is."

"How tough what is?" Sonic asked as he and Sally walked in with Bunny, Antoine, Tails, Shadow and Rouge behind them.

I smile and wave at them. "Chaos Healing. Knuckles just used an emerald to heal Silver. Well, sort of. How's your arm Sonic?"

"Thanks to Silver and Eli it should be back to it's old self in no time." Sonic said walking over at sitting next to me. "So what's the story Eli? I personally want to get back to Knothole."

Eli laughed. "You're arm won't bother your riding, just as long as you keep it at a slow pace. And Silver's rib should be alright for traveling. The only one who still needs rest is Emily."

"Oh, I'll be fine," I assure him, but I couldn't fight back a yawn.

Sonic laughed. "Yup, you're in excellent condition to ride all the way back to Knothole."

"I'm fine really," I insist, but Shadow wouldn't have it.

"You go back to sleep," He said. "We won't leave until you're strong enough to walk, let alone ride again."

"I'm telling you guys," I said standing. I sway a bit and had to sit down again, unable to finish my sentence. "Oh, fine."

We all laugh as I lay back down again. Everyone left and left Silver and me to rest in the quiet. I look over at Silver and smile. He smiled back. "It's hard to believe that Mephilis is finally gone." Silver said. "This time for good."

I agreed with Silver's joy. A burden had been lifted from him and he was practically glowing with joy.

"We did what the Lord wanted us to do," I said. "It feels great to just relax again."

Silver smiled one more time before closing his eyes and going back to sleep. I follow suit and snuggle into my pillows. The only thing that would make this perfect, was if my family was here to share my joy with.

* * *

Silver and I were strong enough to go back to Knothole by the end of that week. Eli gave us a new map and showed us a shortcut to Knothole cutting strait East. We followed every sunrise for another week before we found ourselves in a very familiar place that was full of life and trees. The Great Forest. And Knothole.

Amy and Cream were a bit upset that they couldn't go with us on the journey, but after Tails told them the story they changed their minds and were just happy to have us back.

The Chaotix finally came back to the Island and I was reunited with Vector and Charmy. Shadow and Rouge rested in Knothole for a while before returning to GUN for a report on where they were for three and a half months.

Silver went to live on Angel Island and I stayed in Knothole, exploring with Sonic and helping him set up that little church he had been planning.

One day while Silver and I were helping with the building, Knuckles asked Silver to walk with him. Silver accepted and told us he would be back.

After a while walking, Silver started to wonder what Knuckles had on his mind. "Is something bothering you, Knuckles?" Silver asked, hoping Knuckles would just tell him.

Knuckles smiled at him. "Silver, you know I've been looking for an apprentice for a while, right?"

Silver nodded. "Have you found someone?"

"I think I have," Knuckles replied. "He really likes the Island even though he's been there for only a short time. He's strong when using chaos fields and he's a fast learner. He also proved to me he's strong enough to defend the Island from anything."

Silver looked at Knuckles in confusion. "Who is it?"

Knuckles clapped Silver on the back. "You, kid."

"ME?!" Silver asked, completely shocked.

"Yes you," Knuckles said. "After that fight with Mephilis and what you did back at the Cobra's Palace, I think you'll make a great Guardian someday."

Silver was beaming from ear to ear. "Thank you Knuckles!" he said, grasping the echidna's hand. "This is awesome! I don't know how to thank you! I won't let you down Knuckle! Wait, are you serious?"

Knuckles was laughing at the young hedgehogs reaction. "Of course I'm serious. You think I would joke about this?"

"Can I tell Emily and the others?" Silver asked.

Knuckles rubbed his chin in though for a moment, then shrugged. "I don't see why not,"

Before Knuckles had finished his statement, Silver was running back to Knothole to share the exciting news that he was chosen as the next Guardian. Knuckles watched his go and chuckled to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, myself and Rotor where hard at it getting the skeleton up. It would be a small church that would be big enough to fit everyone in Knothole, but Sonic was planning on building onto it for when more people came to live in Knothole.

"I wonder what Knuckles wanted to talk to Silver about," Sonic wondered out loud as I hammer another beam into place.

"Who knows," Rotor said, helping hold the beam in place. "Knowing Knuckles it could have been anything."

"Maybe he wanted Silver to work with one of the emeralds again," Sonic suggested. "He's been having Silver use more of the emeralds lately."

"Maybe," Rotor agreed. "Good thing the kid likes using them."

Sonic looked at me and grinned. "You're awfully quiet," He said.

I look at him and smile back. "I'm just thinking, that's all,"

"About how you're gonna get home?" Rotor asked.

I look at the walrus and blush. "How did you know?"

"You've been here long enough for anyone to know that look, Em." Rotor answered. "I'd be wondering the same thing in your position."

"I just home they're doing alright," I said, continuing my hammering, now seeing why Amy liked her Piko Piko hamer so much. "And I hope they're not too worried about me. Hey Sonic, who's going to be leading this church anyway?"

"No fair changing the subject," He scolded teasingly. "But I'm not sure. I would lead it for sure if I didn't travel so much. I was thinking that Eli would like to lead it. It must get lonely out there in the Great Canyon."

"GUYS!" Someone shouted.

The shout surprised me to the point where I fell. Sonic, who was also holding the beam in place, couldn't reach me in time to stop me from falling. Luckily, I fell through a bunch of ropes, which caught me by the ankle and stopped me from landing in the hard dirt. I open my eyes and looked strait into Silvers as he came running back into the clearing. His joyful face turned into worry as he saw me hanging upside-down by my ankle. I crossed my arms to keep my shirt from falling as he approached and smiled at him.

"What up, Silv?" I asked, so calmly that I managed to make Silver crack a smile.

"Looks like you are," He said coming up so we were eye to eye. "You okay?"

I shrugged, knowing how silly I looked. "I'm fine, I just thought I'd hang out for a bit."

"Oh very funny!" Silver said putting his hands on his hips.

"Em!" Sonic said as he and Rotor safely put down the beam and came down to see the situation I had landed in. Sonic snickered and Rotor was biting his lip.

"Well," Sonic said. "We know the Lords' looking out for ya."

"Someone has to," I reply before looking at Silver from my upside-down position. "What has you so excited?"

There was no way Silver could hide his excitement as he told us what Knuckles had said. My eyes widen with both joy and surprise. "You're the next Guardian? How awesome! Congratulations Silv!"

"Alright, Silver!" Sonic said, clapping Silver on the back. "The rest of the village would want to know about this."

To my surprise, they started walking off! Leaving me still hanging upside down by my ankle. "HEY!"

Silver, Sonic and Rotor stopped on looked back at me, dawning on them what they had almost forgotten. I still had my arms crossed to keep my shirt down, but my face was slowly brightening as blood rushed to it.

"Whoops," Sonic said as he and Silver chuckled lightly. "Sorry Em. Silver, you mind holding her while I cut the rope?"

"Sure," Silver said, stretching his arm out and lifting me slightly with his telekinesis.

Sonic curled into a ball and spin dashed towards me, but he made his mark just over my foot, slicing through the rope easily. I would have fallen if Silver didn't have a hold of me. I stayed in an upside-down position for a moment longer before Silver turned me around again and set me up right.

"Thanks guys," I said, feeling a pounding in my head from being upside-down.

"Race you two to Sally's hut," Sonic said. "Losers wash dishes."

"You're on!" Silver and I said in unison.

I activate my shoes and Silver leaps into the air. Sonic and I were neck and neck most of the way; I was extending my legs as far as they would go and I could barely see Sonic's legs. A sonic glanced at me from the corner of his eye and grins. He new better than to break the sound barer since I couldn't go that fast. I grin back at him, knowing it was going to be a close one. I look up, the finish was right ahead. I look back at Sonic; I was ahead just a little. I smile and move my legs quicker. I look back at Sally's hut and put on the breaks. Silver was waiting us on the front porch!

Sonic and I skid to a stop and just look at Silver. He had a sly look on his face and he had to fight to keep from laughing.

"Silver, how did…" I started but was unable to finish.

Silver just smiled. "Our last adventure really helped my telekinesis." He said. "That and I was going with the wind. Anyway, looks like you have dishes tonight,"

Sonic and I sighed in disappointment. Neither of us enjoyed washing dishes, but there was no avoiding it. We lost fair and square (if you count flying as fair that is)

* * *

That evening, all of Knothole was buzzing with excitement. Evidently the fact that Knuckles was looking for an apprentice was no secret; every one was congratulating both Knuckles and Silver and wish Silver luck. Sonic prayed over Silver for wisdom and protection while training under Knuckles. And because it was a special occasion, I made lasagna casserole using my moms' recipe.

Cream, Amy and Sally were in the kitchen with me as I gave Sally the recipe.

"It's so nice to have you back Emily." Amy said as she stirred the sauce. "Sorry we missed you when you first got here."

"That's alright, I had a good time anyway." I replied from my spot by the noodles. "How was the concert?"

"It was amazing!" Cream said. "It was the first concert I've ever been to. I wish we knew you were in town, we would have taken you wit us."

"From what I hear you had all the fun without us," Amy said. "Rouge said that you're a good dancer."

I blush bright pink and look at Amy. "She told you about that?"

Amy nodded. "I wish I was there! Rouge said you looked like an Arabian princess in your outfit."

"It was the most embarrassing thing I ever did, Amy!" I said, blushing brighter. "I'm very thankful that my dad wasn't here to see me in that outfit, he would have killed me!"

"I'm just glad we got them out of that place." Sally said as I drained the noodles and put them into the bowl she had gotten out. "Poor Shadow was so heavily drugged he could barely move the next morning."

"I remember that," I said. "I personally never want to see another mobian snake for a long time."

"I think Shadow would agree with you in that aspect." Sally said.

I knew what she was talking about. Shadow really had us scared when that Viper had him in a trance. I knew I would never forget that blank look on Shadow's face while we were trying to snap him out of it.

Soon dinner was ready and we were all sitting in Sally's hut eating. Silver sat next to Knuckles and across from me. I sat between Sonic and Sally with Bunny and Antoine on the other side of Sally and with Amy and Cream beside Sonic. To my joy, Shadow and Rouge made it. I had emailed them from my touch about Silver and wondered if they wanted to come over for dinner. Tails sat between Silver and Shadow with Rouge and Knuckles on the opposite sides of each other.

Sonic was the first to take a bite of the casserole. His eyes widened and looked at me. "You gave Sally the recipe right?"

I laughed. "I take it you like it?"

"Love it!" Sonic replied. "It almost rivals Uncle Chucks chilidogs."

"Wow, Sonic!" Tails said. "Never thought I'd hear you say that. But this is really good Em. Thanks for cooking."

"Thank my mom for the recipe." I replied. "She invented it. This was the one of the first things I made for dinner when I started cooking. But trust me, my mom makes it better."

Silver looked at me and recognized the distant look in my eyes at mentioning my mom. "You miss them don't you?"

I nodded. "Just like I knew my parents would have loved Angel Island, I know my family would love to live here in Mobius. But frankly, I think the kids would miss their friends and our church."

Shadow was quiet through the conversation, up until his eyes lit up and he looked at Tails. "You still have the Blue Typhoon, right?"

"Yeah," Tails said. "She's still beat up from our fight with the Meterex, but she's still in one piece. Why do you ask?"

Shadow pulled out a file and handed it to Tails. "I've been researching dimensional jumps and found that each world shares the universe. Sometimes when two galaxies align, a portal opens for a short time. Emily may have felt one of these portals opening and mistook it as Chaos energy used in chaos control."

"And the portal sucked me through right after I said chaos control." I said. "Any idea when another portal will open?"

Shadow shook his head. "The portals open in random places in the worlds when they align. So if we did happen across one, it would send you to a different place than where you entered, possibly a different world. The reason we need the Blue Typhoon is because we can travel to Earth and drop you off."

"What about GUN?" I asked.

"I work there on my own times." Shadow replied.

"Besides," Sonic said. It's the least we can do after you helped save Mobius with Silver."

"Don't you need to keep Eggy in check?" I asked.

"I can handle Eggman with the Freedom Fighters," Sally said. "It'll be different not having Sonic in the fight with us, but we'll manage."

"And you'll need the Master Emerald to power the Blue Typhoon." Knuckles said.

"What about Silver's training?" I asked.

"Wherever the Master Emerald goes we can keep training." Knuckles said, putting an arm around Silver.

I pick at my plate for a sec then I look at Silver. "What do you say Silv? Should I stay or go?"

"Why are you asking me?" Silver asked.

"Because we're a team." I answer. "You kept the chaos energy off me and you performed that magic trick back at Ka's Palace to get us out. And I wore that ridicules dancer's outfit and danced in front of Ka to get you and the guys to freedom."

Silver smiled, vaguely remembering my warning to Sonic not to tease me about the outfit. It was his turn to pick at his plate for a moment before he smiled. "For once Eggman was right about something. Our abilities strengthen each other. I just wish we lived in the same world."

"Me too, Silv." I said.

Silver was quiet for a long moment, picking at the noodles in the casserole before looking at Tails. "How soon can you get the Blue Typhoon ready to fly again?"

"I've been working on it for a while since we got back," Tails said. "But not a lot because of what happened. I think if I buckle to it she'll be ready by monsoon."

I look at Tails. "What season is it now?"

"Fall," Tails replied. "We were gone all summer Em."

"What's monsoon?" I asked, still wrapping my mind around the fact that I was gone for nearly four months now.

"Unlike Earth," Sally said. "Mobius has five seasons. Summer, Fall, Winter, Monsoon and Spring. Monsoon is our rainy season and the reason why the Great Forest and the Great Plains get go green."

"Monsoon is also the time I move the Island closer to the mainland to water everything." Knuckles said before nudging Silver. "Take notes kid, there'll be a quiz later."

We all laughed at Knuckles and the mood lightened. I was glad I could change the subject to something else. But Shadow had suggested something that I was never sure about. Ever since I watched I the Discovery Shuttle blow up I said I didn't want to go into space, that I was very happy and comfortable with my feet on the ground. But the Blue Typhoon had been in space before, and I had wondered what it was like up there with nothing but stars around you. I knew for sure that Earths government wouldn't like having the Blue Typhoon park just above the planet.

"One more question," I said after everyone calmed down. "Where am I going to stay?"

Sally and Sonic looked at each other. Knuckles gazed off and Shadow bit his lower lip in thought.

"Well," Sally said. "Since Dulcy migrated south for warmer weather to live in, her hut has been vacant for over a year. It's fairly large, but we can clean it up and move a few things in there to make it a temporary home for you."

I smile at the squirrel, her kind nature reflecting in her bright blue eyes. "Thanks Sally," I reply. "I appreciate it."

"Not a problem," Sally said, looking at all the empty dishes. "And it looks like we've finished. Em, Sonic, I do believe it's your turn."

Sonic gave her a mock pout. "Man, and I thought we escaped that chore easily this time."

* * *

Late that night, I stayed awake listening to Skillet. Maybe not the best thing to listen to when trying to go to sleep, but my mind wouldn't stop spinning. I missed home, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Mobius. I missed my family, but then again the Freedom Fighters were like a second family. In every aspect I looked at, I couldn't make myself fully agree to leave Mobius I a few seasons.

I jumped at the sound of a tap on my window. I look up and see a familiar shadow against the window frame. I get out of bed and open it to Silver's young face and bright golden eyes. I smile at him. "Can't sleep either?"

Silver shook his head. "I keep thinking that our days are numbered." He answered. "I can't calm my mind."

"Me neither." I replied. "I want to go home, but I can't seem to make myself fully accept leaving. Did you want to come in?"

"Sure," Silver answered and slipped in through the window.

I turn on my iTouch screen so it offered a little light. Silver and I sat on the bed. "What did Knuckles do with the weapons?"

"He put them in the chamber we found the pictures in." Silver said. "He said that next time evil rises he wants the weapons close at hand."

I laughed lightly. "Sounds smart," I said.

We lapsed into silence for a while before Silver took a breath. "Remember that promise we made?" He asked. "While you where still healing from that gun shot and right before I came to Christ?"

I nodded with a smile. "How could I forget? That was one of the most powerful moments I've seen."

"We promised that we would be there for each other, no matter what happens." Silver said. "How are we going to do that when we're worlds apart?"

I had to think about that for a moment. "I guess we just pray for each other. You're a living testimony on how powerful prayer is."

Silver looked at his boots for a moment then up at me. "I want to make that promise again, but in Old Mobian, so it's stronger."

I cock my head at Silver. "You afraid that I'd break our promise?"

Silver shook his head. "I've already lost Blaze and I almost you to Mephilis. I don't want to loose you like I lost her."

I smile at Silver and took his gloved hand and looked right at his eyes. My Old Mobian was still rusty, but I spoke it best I could. "Silver Hedgehog, I promise that no matter what, I will be you're friend and I will be there for you when you need me most."

Silver smiled back. "Emily Bridgestone, I promise that no matter what, I will be you're friend and I will be there for you when you need me most."

I can't explain what happened after that; the room felt lighter, like someone had lit a lamp that only let off gentle warmth. I pull Silver into an embrace and he embraced me back, neither of us wanting to let go.

After a very long moment, we finally broke and I saw Silver had a couple of tears standing in his eyes. He quickly whipped them away and yawned, making me yawn in turn.

"I think we can finally get to sleep," I said.

Silver nodded and went to the window again. "See you tomorrow, Em."

"Good night Silver." I replied. "Sleep well."

"You too." Silver said as he climbed out of the window and went back to bed, silently wondering what God had in mind for the next adventure.

The End

* * *

**And so ends Sonic X: Mobius. But, that's not where the story ends ;) Coming up is Sonic X: Blue Typhoon. Hope you guys like SciFi ;) Ah, And I'll be adding a few badguys to this one. Couldn't decide which one to stick with. But I'm a little mean to Sonic so no Flames please :) Thanks!**

**~Kayla**


End file.
